I Did It For Love
by Chococone53
Summary: Baekhyun yang memiliki keinginan untuk mempunyai seorang anak, mulai mengubahnya menjadi sebuah obsesi berlebihan yang membuat Chanyeol mulai berpikir mungkin memiliki anak bukanlah jalan yang terbaik untuk hubungan keduanya. ChanBaek EXO and others (CHAPTER 13 : Ending UPDATE)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan and others**

 **Rating : M (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Kalian boleh anggep FF ini dari sisi Yaoi (Mpreg) atau Genderswitch ya :)**

 **WARNING MATURE CONTENT !**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya hingga posisi kepalanya berada diujung bawah tempat tidur, kemudian mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas dan menyandarkannya ke dinding pada bagian kepala tempat tidur.

"Kau sungguh terlihat sangat konyol saat ini Baek" komentar Chanyeol sambil mendengus dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelun akhirnya memilih untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol begitu saja dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yg tengah mempraktekkan instruksi yg tadi siang dibacanya dari salah satu artikel di internet.

Baekhyun sudah cukup senang ketika Chanyeol akhirnya menyetujui keinginannya untuk memiliki seorang anak.

Hidup bersama selama hampir lebih dari tiga tahun dan diumur mereka yg masing-masing telah menginjak lebih dari kepala tiga, Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk memiliki satu lagi anggota baru diantara mereka.

Siang tadi Baekhyun telah membaca sebuah artikel di internet sebelum mereka melakukannya lagi malam ini seperti biasa, dan menurut artikel yg dibacanya berada dalam posisi seperti ini selama lima belas menit setelah bercinta dapat membuat sperma akan lebih cepat sampai ke rahim dan membuahinya.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yg baru saja berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi menggunakan _bathrobe_ dengan wangi sabun mandi yg digunakannya menyeruak masuk kedalam tiap sudut kamar.

Chanyeol yg memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dan struktur wajah yg tampan pastilah akan memberikannya keturunan yg baik.

Mereka berdua akan menghasilkan bayi yg memiliki mata indah seperti Baekhyun dan hidung mancung seperti Chanyeol. Rambutnya akan hitam lebat seperti Baekhyun dan tubuhnya akan proporsional seperti Chanyeol. Sifatnya juga akan lembut seperti Baekhyun dan dilain sisi tegas seperti Chanyeol.

Membayangkan nanti rupa anaknya dan Chanyeol seperti apa setelah terlahir kedunia, pastilah akan sangat luar biasa menurut Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya kalau saja sejak awal saat ia dan Chanyeol memulai hubungan dan memutuskan untuk tidak memakai kondom saat bercinta, bisa saja saat ini mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak berumur dua tahun ditengah-tengah mereka.

Tepatnya lusa akan menjadi hari ulang tahun anaknya yg kedua tahun kalau Baekhyun mulai menghitungnya dari waktu pertama kali saat mereka berdua mulai bercinta.

Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan aneh akhir-akhir ini setelah bercinta dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan terbaring ditempat tidur dengan kedua matanya yg akan terbuka lebar selama berjam-jam, memikirkan akan jadi apa nanti rupa anaknya, sama seperti malam ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol akan lebih memilih untuk tertidur lelap disebelah Baekhyun tanpa berminat untuk menemani Baekhyun yg selalu mengulang hal yg sama setiap harinya.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

Baekhyun selalu menjadi _'bintang'_ baik diuniversitasnya dulu maupun dilingkungan kerjanya saat ini.

Saat ini Baekhyun bekerja disebuah perusahaan majalah fashion dan menjabat sebagai pimpinan redaksi.

Baekhyun memiliki segala hal yg diinginkan oleh orang lain. Dari rambut hitamnya yg mengkilap hingga bentuh tubuh dan kaki mungilnya yg rampingpun menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuknya.

Kariernya yg gemilang yg telah ia jejaki selama lebih dari lima tahun hingga apartemen mewah yg terletak dikawasan elit yg dimilikinya pun tidak luput dari pembicaraan orang lain tentang dirinya.

Dan yg paling utama dari pelengkap segala keberhasilan dalam hidupnya adalah karena ia memiliki Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkenalan empat tahun lalu, saat itu Chanyeol baru saja bekerja sebagai salah satu penasihat hukum diperusahaan majalah fashion dimana Baekhyun bekerja dan langsung menjadi salah satu idola bagi orang-orang yg bekerja diperusahaan tersebut, khususnya para wanita.

Baekhyun awalnya tidak terlalu memperdulikan pria yg selalu menjadi bahan obrolan rekan-rekan dikantornya tersebut, hingga sampai rela mencari-cari alasan untuk bisa kelantai atas dimana ruangan Chanyeol berada hanya sekedar mendapatkan senyum ramah Chanyeol saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka.

Hingga pada suatu siang Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Chanyeol yg menghampirinya dan berdiri canggung didekat mejanya dengan nampan berisi makan siang untuk bertanya apakah ia tidak keberatan kalau pria tersebut ikut duduk bersamanya.

Mereka berkenalan dan memutuskan untuk saling bertukar nomer ponsel setelah acara makan siang bersama yg tidak direncanakan itu berlalu dan hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin pertemanan.

Dan kedekatan itu semakin dalam terjalin setiap kali Baekhyun yg pulang malam karena tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pemimpin redaksi dan memaksanya untuk selalu memeriksa kembali data-data yg akan diterbitkan didalam majalahnya dengan sempurna dan Chanyeol yg juga sering berpura-pura sibuk sampai malam untuk setelah itu mendatangi ruangan Baekhyun dan membujuknya agar ikut pulang bersama dengannya atau sekedar makan malam bersama.

Dan beberapa bulan setelah kedekatan yg semakin dalam itu, disuatu malam dimana lagi-lagi Baekhyun lewati bersama dengan Chanyeol, diantara butiran salju pertama yg turun dimusim dingin, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaanya pada Baekhyun, berjanji akan menjaga dan mencintai Baekhyun sepanjang hidupnya yg akhirnya dihadiahi Baekhyun dengan kecupan hangat dibibir Chanyeol pertanda bahwa ia setuju untuk memberikan hatinya pada Chanyeol.

Setelah hari itu, mereka masih bekerja diperusahaan yang sama dan semua rekan-rekannya juga masih saja sibuk membicarakan Park Chanyeol setiap kali kekasihnya itu melewati koridor didekat ruangannya, sesekali ada juga yg berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol secara terang-terangan dihadapan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum melihatnya, untunglah ia bukan tipe pasangan yg pencemburu atau mudah curiga. Justru ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa menaklukkan pria yg selalu saja di idam-idamkan oleh rekan-rekan kerjannya dikantor.

"Sempurna sekali" begitu komentar Luhan ketika untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu begitu ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bersemangat.

"Benar, sempurna sekali, dan ia jatuh cinta padamu. Kau beruntung sekali Baekhyun- _ah_ " Begitulah kata Luhan. Pernyataan yg tidak dapat diganggu gugat menurutnya.

Luhan masih terus saja berceloteh tentang betapa menakjubkannya kekasih sahabatnya tersebut, hingga membuat Baekhyun menampilkan senyum bangganya mengingat pria yg dibicarakan Luhan tersebut adalah Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

"Jangan dilepas" ia berusaha memperingatkan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun segera mengingat-ingat nasihat dari Luhan tersebut. Lagipula Luhan memang terbukti lebih berpengalaman daripada dirinya. Luhan telah mendapatkan Sehun, pria yg dinikahinya setahun yg lalu, sehingga ketika sahabatnya itu menyarankan untuk jangan melepas Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan menuruti perkataannya.

Keduanya tidak begitu ingat lagi bagaimana terjadinya, tetapi beberapa bulan setelah mereka resmi berkencan Baekhyun telah pindah ke rumah milik Chanyeol yg lebih besar dibandingkan apartemennya dulu.

Dan Baekhyun senang-senang saja, mengingat sejak lulus kuliah dulu ia selalu tinggal sendiri diapartemennya yg lama dan sekarang ia memiliki seseorang yg akan mendengarkannya ketika ia senang ataupun susah. Memeluknya kalau kilat petir yg ditakuti nya datang ditengah malam, menyambut dirinya pulang bekerja saat terlalu lelah saat melewati harinya atau sekedar menemaninya menonton film tengah malam yg sering disiarkan ditelevisi.

Dan akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun mulai menyukai fakta bahwa Chanyeol pasti akan menjadi suami yg baik dan ayah yg luar biasa untuk keluarga kecilnya nanti. Chanyeol tergolong pria yg setia dan dapat dipercaya. Ia juga selalu menyukai tingkah polos anak-anak maupun itu laki-laki atau perempuan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah menemukan irama masing-masing untuk hidup bersama-sama. Pada awalnya lucu juga mengingat betapa berbedanya mereka. Mereka selalu tertawa menyadari betapa perbedaan yg mereka miliki justru menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk hubungan mereka.

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memiliki anak setelah lima bulan lalu mengetahui bahwa Luhan, sahabatnya tengah hamil tanpa rencana.

Tentu saja Baekhyun turut senang mendengarnya tapi kemudian ia mulai merasa tertekan. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun yg lalu memutuskan menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, ia ingin hamil dan memiliki anak dari kekasihnya tersebut.

Selama lima bulan belakangan ini menyaksikan Luhan yg tengah menikmati masa kehamilannya dengan didampingi Sehun suaminya yg terlihat sangat memuja Luhan, membuat Baekhyun mulai menjalani hidupnya seperti melayang-layang apatis tentang beberapa pikiran bagaimana kalau ia dan Chanyeol juga mempunyai seorang anak.

Awalnya Chanyeol menolak keinginan Baekhyun karena ia merasa mereka belum siap untuk memiliki seorang anak, apalagi mengingat ia dan Baekhyun masih sama-sama sibuk bekerja.

Jangankan untuk menjaga seorang anak, untuk memiliki waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun disetiap _weekend_ saja Chanyeol masih belum bisa mengusahakannya, apalagi nanti kalau ia memiliki seorang anak.

Tapi melihat Baekhyun yg sangat berharap padanya, Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain, karena menurutnya apapun yg membuat Baekhyun bahagia ia pun juga akan merasa bahagia. Itulah yg dulu pernah ia janjikan pada Baekhyun saat ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Beberapa bulan yg lalu mereka berfikir rencana tersebut akan mudah-mudah saja. Hingga beberapa minggu ini mereka mulai menyadari bahwa tidak semudah itu untuk mencapai sesuatu yg biasanya terjadi secara ilmiah pada orang lain dan tanpa perlu bersusah payah seperti mereka.

Semua orang yg selalu beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yg paling beruntung didunia dengan Chanyeol yg selalu mau melakukan apa pun untuknya, membuat Baekhyun mulai sangat terbebani akhir-akhir ini.

Ia mulai takut kehilangan Chanyeol yg menjadikannya semakin _paranoid_ karna ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan yg tepat agar Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Dan akhirnya keinginan Baekhyun yg ingin memiliki seorang anak, berubah menjadi suatu obsesi yg berlebihan menurut Chanyeol.

Dulu mereka masih melakukan hubungan _sex_ secara spontan atau sesuai keinginan mereka begitu saja, tetapi akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun mulai melakukan beberapa cara aneh yg menurutnya akan membuatnya cepat hamil seperti memeriksa tanggal kesuburannya, mengukur temperatur tubuhnya dan Chanyeol sebelum bercinta, hingga berbaring dengan kaki yg diangkat sejajar dada dengan kepala yg menjutai kebawah seperti malam-malam kemarin.

Baekhyun juga sering bertanya kepada orang-orang. Banyak sekali, seolah memiliki anak telah menjadi misi hidupnya untuk saat ini.

Dengan ringannya ia akan bertanya kepada teman-temannya, rekan kerja yg tidak terlalu akrab, hingga orang yg tidak ia kenal sekalipun untuk mencari tahu bagaimana agar berhasil mengandung.

Konyol. Egois. Terobsesi.

Baekhyun harus mengakui itu semua tengah terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

Ia merasa tidak ada yg salah dengan dirinya, baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mengakui bahwa mungkin ada masalah, walaupun mereka tidak benar-benar yakin kalau memang ada masalah diantara mereka.

* * *

Baekhyun memandang iri pada Luhan dan perut membuncitnya yg tengah melahap semangkuk besar es krim rasa vanilla diatas sofa.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada dirumah yg Luhan tinggali bersama suaminya, setelah beberapa jam yg lalu mendapatkan telepon _(katanya darurat)_ dari Luhan yg memohon untuk dibelikan semangkuk besar es krim vanilla dengan taburan _matcha_ diatasnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak keinginan Luhan sahabatnya tersebut, ditambah Luhan menjadikan alasan _'ngidam'_ saat memintanya, sehingga membuat Baekhyun yg saat itu tengah sibuk menyusun draf untuk salah satu artikel dimajalahnya segera meraih kunci mobil dan izin keluar kantor sebentar pada anggota timnya dan mampir ke kedai es krim dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan.

"Bukankah ngidam itu sangat merepotkan, Luhan- _ah_ ?"

"Ada yg lebih buruk lagi" kata Luhan dengan mulut penuh es krim. "Bayangkan saja ada orang-orang yg ngidam makan sesuatu yg lebih tidak masuk akal dibandingan dengan yg ku makan saat ini"

"Mengapa kau pikir yg kau makan itu lebih baik daripada yg lain ?" serang Baekhyun. "Bukankah itu hanya alasanmu saja agar bisa dituruti ?"

Seperti biasa Luhan hanya tersenyum. " _Well_ , ya bisa dikatakan juga begitu sih. Tapi aku pernah membaca artikel dimana saat kau ngidam, dan saat itulah tubuhmu tengah memberi tahu zat apa yg benar-benar sedang sangat dbutuhkan oleh tubuhmu"

"Jadi, apa artinya kalau kau ingin makan es krim vanilla dengan topping bubuk _matcha_ diatasnya ?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha menggoda.

Luhan menyuap sesendok es krim ke mulutnya. "Mungkin itu artinya aku perlu menambah berat badan" jawabnya, dan keduanya pun tertawa terbahak.

Luhan tergolong orang yg menyenangkan, tetapi yg paling disukai Baekhyun dari sahabatnya ini adalah, Luhan mencintai dirinya sendiri. Luhan tak pernah merasa tidak percaya diri pada dirinya.

Apalagi semenjak ia mengandung dan berat badannya bertambah. Pada umumnya orang lain pasti akan mengeluh dan mulai menyalahkan apapun yg kemungkinan menjadi penyebabnya. Berbeda sekali dengan Luhan, ia justru sangat menyukai lebih daripada orang lain yg pernah Baekhyun lihat saat mengandung saat menyaksikan sendiri kehamilannya yg bertambah besar.

Saat ini Luhan terlihat seperti bola yg siap menggelinding kapan saja, namun ia masih tetap terlihat mempesona sekalipun dengan hanya terbalut kaus berukuran XXL dan celana training kebesaran yg kemungkinan milik Sehun seperti saat ini.

"Apa komentar Sehun saat melihat tubuhmu yg semakin membesar seperti ini ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Sehun ? _OhMyGod!_ tolong jangan tanyakan apa pendapatnya tentangku, ia selalu saja tidak bisa mengendalikan hormonnya setiap kali berdekatan denganku, katanya aku selalu menguarkan aroma sexy yg mengundangnya untuk menikmati tubuhku" kata Luhan sambil bersusah payah mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa diruang tengah untuk mengambil segelas air didapur.

Baekhyun ingin membantu tetapi mengurungkannya karena tahu Luhan pasti akan tersinggung sambil berkata _'aku hanya hamil, bukannya cacat'_ seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dan kau bagaimana kabar tentang kehamilanmu ?" ucap Luhan yg telah kembali duduk diatas sofa dengan nafas yg terengah-engah setelah berjalan hanya beberapa meter dari dapur.

"Masih terlalu dini. Belum bisa diperiksa sampai dua minggu lagi"

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian melakukannya setiap hari supaya semakin besar peluang untukmu ?"

"Tidak. Kami hanya melakukannya dua hari sekali karena kalau setiap hari katanya sperma akan menjadi lemah, jadi perlu beristirahat. Aku juga disarankan untuk melakukannya pada hari ketiga belas setelah masa suburku, katanya itu adalah waktu terbaik dan itu terjadi kemarin. Kami telah melakukannya, hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai marmer dibawah kakinya.

"Ya ampun, mendengarkan mu bercerita tentang bercinta aku jadi mulai membayangkan bagaimana rasanya" ucap Luhan antusias berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan demi melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yg mulai berubah.

"Hei, kau kan baru lima bulan mengandung, apa maksudmu ? Kau kan masih bisa berhubungan dengan Sehun juga"

"Baekhyun, itu bukan karena aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi... " Luhan menghentikan perkatannya sebentar. "Sebenarnya aku selalu merasa tidak tahan dengan bau tubuh Sehun akhir-akhir ini"

"Apa ?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Kalau Sehun bilang aroma tubuhku sangat mengoda, justru bagiku sebaliknya karena aroma tubuhnya membuatku benar-benar ingin muntah"

"Yang benar saja, lalu apa yg dikatakan Sehun ?"

"Saat aku mengatakan padanya, ia langsung marah-marah padaku"

"Jelas saja ia marah, Sehun kan suamimu dan kau malah berkata seperti itu. Lalu apa yg kau lakukan ?"

"Aku menagis saja, setelah itu Sehun akan berhenti memarahiku lalu setelahnya ia akan meminta maaf padaku"

"Kau benar-benar memanfaatkan kehamilanmu dengan sangat baik, Luhan- _ah_ " goda Baekhyun yg membuat keduanya kembali tertawa-tawa.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghela nafas berat setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa ?" Luhan menyadari ada sesuatu yg mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Setidaknya Sehun masih ingin bercinta denganmu. Sedangkan Chanyeol bilang, ia merasa seperti mesin _sex_ saja padaku, katanya ia tidak pernah tahu kalau soal bercinta bisa menjadi begitu mekanis dan terjadwal seperti itu"

"Benarkah ia bilang begitu ?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa ruang tengah rumah Luhan dan menatap kosong lampu kristal yg bersinar diatas kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian dua hari yg lalu. Ia merasa sangat bersemangat karena malam itu adalah hari ketiga belas setelah masa suburnya, betapa yakinnya Baekhyun bahwa malam itulah saatnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berpelukan diatas sofa ruang tengah sambil menyaksikan film tengah malam yg tengah diputar ditelevisi, dengan Baekhyun yg bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol yg melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan sebelahnya lagi mengusap pelan rambut hitam Baekhyun dengan lembut, sebagaimana sering mereka lakukan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mengomentari ini dan itu, tanpa benar-benar terlibat dalam obrolan khusus.

Tepat pukul sebelas Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar, Chanyeol mengatakan ia akan menyusul setelah film yg sedang ditontonnya selesai.

Dan tidak lupa Baekhyun kembali mengingatkan bahwa malam itu adalah malam ketiga belas dan memintanya agar segera menyusul ke kamar, Chanyeol telah mengerti apa yg maksud oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit menghela nafas tetapi tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya melipat tangannya didada dan kembali melanjutkan menonton film ditelevisi.

Baekhyun menyemprotkan parfum yg dibelinya berdasarkan saran dari salah satu rekannya dikantor yg mengatakan bahwa aroma itu akan membuat pasangan menjadi lebih bergairah saat mencium wanginya.

Baekhyun duduk sambil bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dan membaca majalah fashion yg diterbitkan dan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Sesekali matanya melirik jam dinding dikamarnya yg terus bergerak.

Meski telah berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak berteriak memanggil Chanyeol, namun setelah setengah jam berlalu ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menunggu.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju tangga dan dari ujung atas memanggil Chanyeol untuh menyuruhnya agar segera naik.

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol naik dan berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan raut wajah yg kesal.

"Aku sedang menonton film yg lima belas menit lagi akan selesai, kau semestinya bisa bersabar sebentar lagi. Kenapa aku jadi mulai muak dengan semua ini, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun baru saja hendak memotong tetapi Chanyeol tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya menyela.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah benar-benar tidak _mood_ lagi. Persetan dengan hari ketiga belas atau apapun itu, ini benar-benar sudah tidak lagi masuk akal. Sekarang ini kalau kau bertanya hal yg paling tidak ingin kulakukan adalah bercinta denganmu!" Chanyeol mengakhiri kata-katanya, seolah mengatakan bahwa bercinta dengan Baekhyun adalah hal yg paling menjijikkan didunia ini.

Baekhyun menelan kekecewaannya atas perkataan Chanyeol, walaupun jujur ia merasakan sakit hati karena perkataan Chanyeol tadi padanya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun lirih sembari menunduk dan turun dan tempat tidur, menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Maaf karena aku egois dan tidak berpikir terlebih dulu"

Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan segala egonya, walau bagaimanapun ini adalah hari ketiga belas dan ia tidak boleh melewatkan malam ini.

"Maafkan aku ya, Chanyeol- _ah_ " Baekhyun merengkuh dan mencium bibir Chanyeol yg terasa sangat kaku dibelah bibirnya.

Ia segera mencari cara untuk membuat segalanya kembali berjalan sebagaimana yg ia inginkan.

Dan tangan Baekhyun telah meraih resleting celana Chanyeol dan mulai membuka kancingnya sembari berlutut dibawah Chanyeol.

Ia meraih kejantanan Chanyeol dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri hingga mengakibatkan desah nafas rendah keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Setelah itu, ia tahu sudah tidak ada lagi masalah diantara mereka.

Lima belas menit kemudian Baekhyun telah terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan kaki yg terangkat keatas dan bertumpu pada dinding atas kepala tempat tidur.

Sementara Chanyeol telah mengambil tisu yg terletak diatas meja kamar dengan perasaan malas. Ia bangkit untuk memungut kembali pakaiannya yg berserakan diatas lantai dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Ketika kembali, Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perasaan sedih saat melihat apa yg dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini, kemudian naik keatas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit hening, hingga Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik menghadap Baekhyun lalu mulai berbicara.

"Bukankah dulu lebih menyenangkan daripada saat ini ? Bukankah dulu kita bisa bercinta hingga berjam-jam lamanya ? Bukankah dulu bercinta merupakan kegiatan yg menyenangkan untuk kita ? Bukankah dulu kita baik-baik saja sebelum persoalan tentang bayi ini muncul ?" Chanyeol berucap dengan suara lirih seraya menatap Baekhyun penuh harap untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanya.

Namun Baekhyun hanya manatap sekilas saja mata Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit-langi kamar dengan raut wajah bersalah.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian yg terdengar hanya suara dengkuran halus dari Chanyeol yg memecah keheningan malam dikamar yg mereka tempati.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, karena bagaimana bisa ia menjawab pertanyaannya, saat ia sendiri pun tidak mengetahui apa jawabannya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan and others**

 **Rating : M (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Kalian boleh anggep FF ini dari sisi Yaoi (Mpreg) atau Genderswitch ya :)**

 **(baca author note dibawah ya, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal di ff ini supaya kalian yang baca enggak bingung lagi)**

 **WARNING MATURE CONTENT !**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Baekhyun menatap Luhan, lalu kemudian mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak perduli. "Menurutku, bukankah seks memang memudar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu ? Tidak seperti yang Chanyeol katakan bahwa ini semua karena soal bayi, sehingga seks menjadi suatu kegiatan yg begitu mekanis dan membosankan. Aku yakin gairah pun bisa juga akan menghilang. Kami sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun, tentu saja kami tidak bisa mengharapkan seks akan tetap mengairahkan disetiap waktunya, iya kan ?" ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan di tiap kalimatnya, untuk melampiaskan kekesalan.

Ia sedang berada dirumah Luhan, menemani Luhan yang _'kata'_ anak didalam perut Luhan sedang rindu dengan Baekhyun. Entahlah, Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti _(atau mungkin belum mengerti)_ mengapa makhluk yang belum berbentuk didalam perut Luhan bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Tapi tetap saja kalian kan belum menikah" kata Luhan yang tiba-tiba terdengar serius. "Maksudku, apa kau yakin soal bayi dan juga soal... Chanyeol ?" Luhan berusaha berhati-hati dalam bertanya karena ia tahu Baekhyun agak sensitif dengan pembicaraan seperti ini.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , maksudku adalah, akan sangat menyulitkan nanti untukmu kalau kau melahirkan anak itu dan kau masih belum yakin untuk memilih... "

"Baiklah, baik" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan. "Maaf Luhan tapi aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan soal itu, aku hanya ingin memiliki seorang anak, kenapa kau bilang begitu ? Aku yakin nanti saat anak kami lahir, aku dan Chanyeol pun akan baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun tahu kenapa Luhan mengatakan itu. Luhan hanya ingin memberikan pendapatnya, yang secara tidak langsung seolah tengah berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun dengan beberapa hal yang sering ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Maafkan aku" kata Luhan penuh sesal. Ia merasa sudah keterlaluan pada Baekhyun, lagipula apa yg salah dari keinginan sahabatnya itu yang hanya ingin memiliki seorang anak.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu" Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku juga khawatir melihat diriku sendiri"

* * *

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan bangun terlebih dahulu daripada Baekhyun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun yang masih tertidur lelap, bibir tipisnya terbuka, jari-jarinya yg mungil mengintip dibalik selimut hangat yg sengaja ia tarik hingga keperbatasan lehernya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Baekhyun terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan, dan disaat seperti ini pula Chanyeol tahu persis mengapa dirinya sangat mencintai Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati dan mengapa ia masih bertahan hingga saat ini bersamanya.

Chanyeol turun kelantai bawah lalu menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi otomatis didapur, ia meletakkan surat kabar harian diatas meja dapur, kemudian mengambil dua lembar roti dari dalam lemari pendingin dan memasukkannya kedalam _toaster_.

 _Braak_. Suara tumpukan surat yang dilempar kedalam kotak surat membuat Chanyeol nyaris melempar cangkir yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam lemari penyimpanan karena terkejut.

Ia mengambil tumpukan surat itu sambil menggerutu, lalu memeriksa setiap lembar amplop surat sambil kembali berjalan ke arah dapur.

Tidak ada yang menarik diantara tumpukan surat hari ini. Hanya surat-surat tidak penting, penawaran ini dan itu serta tagihan-tagihan lainnya.

Chanyeol melirik kalender yang berada didekat lemari pendingin, akhir bulan, memang sudah saatnya tagihan-tagihan akan berdatangan.

Ia membuka amplop yg berisi tagihan kartu kredit milik Baekhyun dan membacanya cepat, kemudian berhenti dan mengulangi membacanya lagi karena tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Chanyeol baru mengetahui kalau Baekhyun mulai menyukai barang-barang _branded_ dari luar negeri. Memang ia tahu Baekhyun adalah seseorang yg _fashionable_ , tapi Chanyeol rasa apapun yg dipakai Baekhyun akan tetap terlihat menakjubkan ditubuhnya dan Baekhyun pun memang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan barang-barang yang harganya terlalu mahal.

Tapi melihat tagihan kartu kredit Baekhyun yg rata-rata berasal dari butik-butik dengan brand yang bisa dibilang cukup mahal, Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena ia harus mengingat bahwa sudah ada kesepakatan khusus sebelumnya mengenai rekening atas nama pribadi. Demi menjaga privasi satu sama lain, mereka masing-masing mempunyai rekening atas nama sendiri.

Baekhyun memiliki rekeningnya sendiri untuk berbagai keperluan yang tidak melibatkan Chanyeol, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol sendiri.

Selain itu mereka juga memiliki rekening atas nama berdua yang khusus diperuntukkan untuk membayar berbagai tagihan, makan bersama direstoran, membeli peralatan rumah tangga, belanja bahan makanan atau bahkan sampai untuk keperluan liburan bersama juga termasuk kedalamnya, apapun yang menyangkut kebutuhan mereka berdua.

Dan pagi ini Chanyeol sempat kebinggungan setelah melihat tagihan kartu kredit mereka bulan ini terlihat lebih banyak daripada bulan-bulan sebelumnya, dan Chanyeol menemukan penyebabnya yaitu pengeluaran yang meningkat banyak adalah untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan.

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk menahan diri agar tidak terlalu terbawa emosi, ia sangat mengerti kalau Baekhyun sangat ingin memiliki anak dan mungkin melakukan tes kehamilan untuk memeriksanya bukanlah suatu hal yg harus dipermasalahkan.

Tetapi menghabiskan uang puluhan dolar demi untuk selusin alat tes kehamilan per minggu dalam satu bulan bukanlah menjadi hal yang wajar lagi.

Ia mengetahui kalau Baekhyun dulu sering membeli alat tes kehamilan disaat mendekati masa suburnya, dimasa-masa awal ketika mereka baru memulai berusaha untuk hamil. Ia memamerkan alat itu kepada Chanyeol dengan wajah yg amat senang.

"Kurasa bukankah itu terlalu cepat untuk langsung memeriksakannya" kata Chanyeol dulu.

"Aku hanya takut kalau nanti aku hamil dan aku tidak mengetahui kehamilanku itu, justru akan membuat hal yg fatal untuk anak kita. Aku tidak ingin membuat calon anakku kenapa-kenapa"

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat Baekhyun, lagipula saat ini kau sama sekali tidak terlihat menunjukkan gejala seperti sedang mengandung"

"Ada kok" sungut Baekhyun. "Lihat tubuhku, bukankah ia terlihat lebih besar daripada sebelumnya"

"Itu kan bukan berarti kau sedang hamil, bisa saja karena kemarin-kemarin kau makan terlalu banyak dan mengakibatkan berat badanmu bertambah" Chanyeol sudah mulai kesal, namun ia menahannya sebisa mungkin.

"Tapi Chanyeol... " sejenak Baekhyun berhenti seolah tengah berfikir, lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Setiap malam aku selalu terbangun karena aku harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, kau tahu salah satu pertanda seseorang tengah mengandung adalah ia akan lebih sering buang air kecil"

Ia bertekad saat nanti alat tes kehamilan menujukkan hasil positif, Chanyeol akan berterima kasih padanya karena telah mengetahui kehamilannya lebih cepat dan mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Namun hasil tes selalu menujukkan bahwa Baakhyun negatif hamil. Demikian juga dengan alat tes kehamilan lainnya yang selalu Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun selalu menyembunyikan nya saat ia akan membeli alat tersebut, karena ia yakin Chanyeol pasti akan melarangnya lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadari kalau Chanyeol cepat atau lambat pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Walaupun Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak pernah merasa keberatan saat Baekhyun menghabiskan uang yang mereka tabung bersama untuk membeli apapun yang diinginkannya, hanya saja ia keberatan dengan jumlah benda yang dibeli Baekhyun tersebut.

Ia hanya merasa sedikit kesal karena melihat Baekhyun yang pasti melakukan tes itu setiap hari apabila melihat dari jumlah yang dibelinya dalam sebulan, baginya Baekhyun terlalu tidak sabar dan membuang-buang uang untuk hal yang sulit dimengerti seperti itu.

Sekarang Chanyeol mulai sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa memahami Baekhyun. Sifat yang dulu menarik bagi Chanyeol sekarang ini seolah menghilang dan malah menjauhkannya dari sosok kekasihnya itu.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Dulu saat pertama kali bertemu, Chanyeol sangat menyukai aura yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Chanyeol suka tawanya, cerianya dan sifat positifnya.

Chanyeol sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali melihat Baekhyun di hari pertamanya bekerja diperusahaan yang sama.

Ia sering berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dikoridor, tengah mengobrol dengan salah satu rekannya entah membicarakan soal apa. Setiap kali berada didekat Baekhyun, ia akan menatapnya berharap Baekhyun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Setiap hari ada saja rekan kerja Baekhyun dari lantai bawah yang mengetuk pintu ruanganya dengan berbagai macam alasan yang Chanyeol ketahui pasti dicari-cari, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa menarik untuk hati Chanyeol kalau bukan Baekhyun yang datang padanya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendekatinya dan apa yang harus dikatakan untuk memulainya karena ia sadar hal ini tidaklah mudah, salah satu alasannya adalah karena mereka bekerja diperusahaan yang sama.

Meski hubungan asmara di lingkungan kerja banyak terjadi sebenarnya perusahaan itu tidak menyetujuinya. Ayah Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama diperusahaan itu pun sering mengingatkan agar tidak mengacaukan urusan pekerjaan dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Ditempat kerjanya dulu, Chanyeol selalu mengingat pesan ayahnya, tetapi setelah melihat Baekhyun, ia sudah tidak memperdulikan hal itu lagi.

Tujuannya saat itu hanyalah menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Hingga ia sibuk bertanya kesana kemari sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Baekhyun secara langsung dan bertekad untuk mengenalnya jauh lebih dalam.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat membayangkan betapa sulitnya ia saat berusaha menghampiri Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu meja kafetaria perusahaannya.

Kesan pertama yang didapatkan Chanyeol saat berhasil duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun siang itu adalah ia sangat menyukai keceriaan yang diberikan Baekhyun, sifat terbuka dan juga jiwanya yg bebas. Semua sifat yang tidak dimilikinya ada pada Baekhyun, sifat yang diam-diam sangat ia dambakan.

Saat bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa bisa menjadi manusia seperti yang tidak lagi menjadi pria pendiam, serius dan tertutup saat berada didekat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa seperti tengah berada didunia fantasi yang selalu ia impikan dan ia ingin perasaan itu tetap ada selamanya.

Waktu itu dimatanya, Baekhyun sudah dijadikan sosok yang begitu sempurna, yang telah ia tempatkan diposisi yang paling tinggi, begitu tingginya sampai-sampai ia takut kalau Baekhyun hilang ditengah awan imajinasinya.

Tapi kini, perasaan seperti itu tampaknya sudah lama sekali tidak dialaminya. Chanyeol lebih sering merasa lelah mengimbangi gaya hidup Baekhyun.

Perbedaan yang diawal membuatnya begitu menyukai Baekhyun, justru semakin membuatnya merasa jauh dengan kekasihnya itu dan Chanyeol mulai merasa ia terjebak oleh perbedaan yang selalu dibangga-banggakan nya menjadi penyatu hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol memang telah mengetahui sifat Baekhyun yang ceria dan bebas itu membuatnya jadi memiliki banyak teman dan sahabat dekat sejak awal bahkan sebelum dirinya menjadi kekasih Baekhyun.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mengira bahwa sifat Baekhyun yang satu itu akan membuat rencananya untuk melangkah pada hubungan yang lebih jauh lagi dengan Baekhyun menjadi tertunda.

Chanyeol pernah memiliki rencana untuk menikahi Baekhyun dipertengahan musim panas tahun lalu setelah mereka resmi berpacaran dua tahun lamanya dan ia telah memiliki rencana akan melamar Baekhyun sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Chanyeol telah menyiapkan segalanya dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, ia berencana akan mengajak Baekhyun ke _Venice,_ Italia pada akhir tahun lalu dan menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan memesan tempat direstoran tepi pantai yang konon merupakan salah satu dari sepuluh restoran paling romantis didunia untuk menjadikan nya tempat Chanyeol melamar kekasihnya tersebut, ia bahkan telah menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan disampaikannya nanti pada Baekhyun.

Semua telah terencana, hanya tinggal mengatakannya pada Baekhyun dan tentu saja dengan alasan hanya untuk mengajaknya berlibur dan menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama disana.

Hingga semuanya berantakan dan membuat Chanyeol harus membatalkan segala rencananya karena Baekhyun telah memiliki rencana malam tahun baru yang dibuatnya sendiri berdasarkan saran dari teman-temannya.

Baekhyun akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran dan terbuka bagi siapa saja yang ingin datang kerumahnya yang menjadi tempat diadakannya pesta tersebut.

Katanya pesta itu harus berlangsung dan Chanyeol harus menyetujuinya, walaupun Chanyeol telah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak setuju, pesta itu masih saja tetap diadakan dikediamannya.

Semua rencananya, rencana untuk pergi ke Italia, berlibur berdua dengan Baekhyun, makan malam dan lamaran, bahkan sepasang cincin yang telah jadi dipesannya harus batal dilaksanakan.

Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol baru menyadari sesuatu malam itu, dimana malam pesta tahun baru yang dibuat Baekhyun dengan banyaknya tamu yang datang, teman-teman Baekhyun yang dikenalnya sampai dengan yang tidak pernah ditemuinya sama sekali datang kerumah dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri dibalik nyala lilin ditaman belakang sambil terlibat obrolan seru dengan teman-temannya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa rencananya itu tidak akan mungkin dilakukan, mereka belum siap untuk melangkah lebih jauh untuk hubungan mereka.

Tetapi Chanyeol akan menunggu, dan cincin yang akan diberikannya pada Baekhyun pun akan tetap berada berada ditempatnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin bulan depan atau tahun depan mereka telah siap.

Tapi setahun berlalu dan saat ini mereka telah menginjak tahun ketiga hubungan mereka, Baekhyun masih tinggal dirumah Chanyeol, dikamar yang sama dengannya namun tidak ada hal yang dapat dirubah kecuali keinginan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba ingin memiliki seorang anak darinya.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Chanyeol duduk menikmati sarapan sambil membaca koran pagi, sedangkan tumpukan surat tadi sudah ia taruh begitu saja diatas meja ruang tengah dengan tagihan kartu kredit yang mengesalkan itu berada dipaling atas.

Ia tidak ingin merusak pagi liburnya dengan segala sesuatu yang mengesalkan karena harusnya hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk mereka, ia dan Baekhyun akan menikmati hari ini berdua.

Hari ini Kris dan Tao akan menikah. Mereka akan menikah disebuah gereja tua yang terletak di Pulau Nami, tempat paling romantis untuk melangsungkan sebuah acara pernikahan.

Kris adalah teman Chanyeol dan Tao adalah teman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol perlu membedakan hal itu karena jarang sekali teman mereka saling mengenal, ini adalah kejadian yang sangat sulit ditemui.

Baekhyun selalu menganggap teman-teman Chanyeol terlalu membosankan, sementara Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa memahami teman-teman Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat berlebihan dalam membicarakan sesuatu.

Maka dari itu kini mereka telah mempunyai teman masing-masing dan berkumpul dengan teman masing-masing. Namun ada saatnya mereka bisa bersama-sama seperti hari ini.

Diantara semua teman-teman Baekhyun yang dikenalnya, hanya Luhan dan Tao lah yang disukai oleh Chanyeol, mungkin karena mereka tidak terlalu berlebihan dan lebih mengerti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyukai pesta pernikahan dan Baekhyun juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama, sehingga ia berharap hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik untuk keduanya.

Dan Chanyeol akan memulainya dengan membawakan sarapan pagi untuk Baekhyun kedalam kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mmmm_ "

Perlahan Baekhyun bangun dan tangannya terangkat keatas hingga menyentuh kepala tempat tidur mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku sambil tersenyum malas saat Chanyeol meletakkan nampan dimeja samping tempat tidur.

Baekhyun memandangi teh hijau yang menguarkan aroma menenangkan dan roti panggang yang berada diatas piring yang dibawa Chanyeol.

Sudah lumayan lama mereka tidak sarapan bersama, karena Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini sering berangkat kerja terlalu pagi atau sampai tidak pulang kerumah karena tuntutan kesibukan pekerjaan, sehingga Chanyeol tidak ingat olesan apa yang Baekhyun sukai untuk rotinya.

Seingatnya dulu Baekhyun menyukai madu, tetapi ia tidak ingin salah jadi demi mencari aman Chanyeol juga membawakan selai coklat dan selai stroberi diatas nampan.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga pantas dilayani seperti ini ?"

"Tidak ada" kata Chanyeol membalas senyum Baekhyun lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan. Selain itu, kita akan ke pesta pernikahan hari ini, kalau kubiarkan kau tidur kita kemungkinan tidak akan bisa datang".

"Pernikahan ?" Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau Tao akan benar-benar menikah dengan Kris. Kupikir mereka mungkin hanya akan selamanya hidup bersama" Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol. "Seperti kita".

"Maksudmu, kau ingin menikah juga ?" ucap Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya yang terkejut. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak pernah membahas soal itu lagi sejak setahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku" ucapnya.

Chanyeol langsung mengubah ekpresi wajahnya dengan gugup, untuk menyembunyikannya ia telah meraih cangkir kopi dan meneguknya sekali.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau Tao mau menikah, tapi aku juga tidak menyangka hubungannya dengan Kris akan berlangsung selama ini"

"Tapi kan Kris adalah pria yang baik"

"Ya, aku tahu tapi dia itu kan tidak terlihat dinamis, maksudku dia terlihat kaku dan sangat membosankan... " kalimat Baekhyun berhenti, ia seolah telah sadar kalau ia tengah mengatai sahabat Chanyeol. "Tapi dia baik dan aku yakin mereka akan bahagia bersama-sama" tambahnya cepat sebelum Chanyeol menyadari ucapannya.

"Teruskan"

"Teruskan apa ?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, memang dulu kau berfikir berapa lama hubungan mereka akan bertahan dengan sifat Kris seperti yang kau katakan itu ?"

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya menatap selimut yang masih menutupi kakinya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia tahu mengapa dirinya bisa bersatu dengan Chanyeol, karena ia sadar Chanyeol mengenal dirinya lebih dari siapapun, tahu jalan pikirannya dan tahu cara pandangnya terhadap orang lain.

"Satu tahun"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Sesebentar itu ?"

"Kau kan tahu Tao itu tidak ada bedanya denganku dan Kris, dia... "

"Mirip sepertiku ?" ucap Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau adalah yang terbaik" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan pergerakan jari jempolnya kehadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa, dan dalam saat-saat indah seperti inilah ia dapat merasakan betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Baekhyun dihidupnya.

Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan dipipi merona Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menoleh untuk membalas ciuman itu, tangannya bergerak meletakkan roti panggang yang baru dimakannya satu gigitan keatas piring yang masih dipegang Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar" bisik Chanyeol sambil mendorong lembut Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan piring yang ada digenggamannya ke meja samping tempat tidur.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan Chanyeol berada diatasnya, menciuminya, merasakan aroma rambutnya, lehernya dan juga merasakan kelembutan kulitnya yang bersentuhan.

Dengan satu tangan Chanyeol membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun satu per satu. "Aku sebal sekali kalau kau memakai piyama disaat-saat seperti ini, mulai besok pakai saja kaus dan dalaman agar aku lebih mudah melakukannya" bisiknya ditelinga Baekhyun dan membuatnya tertawa kecil, kemudian mengerang karena Chanyeol telah membelai dan mencium dadanya dengan lembut.

"Tunggu" bisik Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol. "Ini bukan saatnya... Kau tau, kan ?"

"Bukan saatnya apa ?" tanya Chanyeol pelan karena ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun setelahnya dan itu sudah mulai merusak suasana.

"Bukan... Itu... Kau tau itu" Baekyun tersipu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain setelah beberapa saat untuk kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol "Bukan waktunya".

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa yang biasanya ia katakan setiap dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak emosi seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menciumi Baekhyun sementara jarinya sudah bergerak kebagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu" bisiknya sambil masih terus mencumbu Baekhyun, kemudian keduanya tidak lagi berkata-kata dan hanya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

* * *

" _Well_ , ini kejutan yang indah" Baekhyun tersenyum dan meringkuk didalam pelukan Chanyeol sambil memainkan ujung jarinya di dada pria itu.

Tersenyum dengan sangat tulus, ia sudah lupa bahwa dulu bercinta dengan Chanyeol merupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Hal yang merupakan penghubung bagi mereka dari gairah yang sejak awal mereka rasakan dihubungan itu.

Ingatan Baekhyun kembali pada saat pertama kali mereka bercinta, keduanya sama-sama terpesona oleh gairah masing-masing. Aura yang mereka pancarkan begitu kuat dan luar biasa, sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat itu, mereka berbaring tanpa sanggup berkata-kata, hampir tidak sanggup bernafas, merasa beruntung bisa saling menemukan dan tidak lagi pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti ini sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengira hal itu telah lenyap dan Chanyeol mengira masa-masa indah dulu itu hanya khayalannya.

Tapi sekarang Chanyeol kembali ingat.

Mungkin itulah masalahnya, pikir Chanyeol sambil memandangi bayangan dirinya didepan cermin kamar mandi dengan perasaan puas, sangat puas. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya lagi untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir.

Karena ia baru sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ia dan Baekhyun tidak lagi bercinta, mereka hanya membuat bayi, dan gagal atau mungkin hanya belum.

Dan Chanyeol tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia dan Baekhyun hanya harus lebih sering bercinta, bukan membuat bayi. Untuk membangun kembali kedekatan itu, kehangatan dan keintiman yang sekarang sudah mulai tidak terlihat lagi.

Membuat anak akan menjadi pilihan terakhir untuknya.

Kalau ia dan Baekhyun bisa melakukan itu, mungkin tidak akan ada masalah lagi diantara mereka dan mungkin segalanya juga akan baik-baik saja.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

 _Tatararatara~~_ gimana apakah aku update chapternya terlalu cepet /hehe/

Kemarin karena aku enggak tulis apapun setelah selesai selain cuma ngasi kontak kalau mau nanya silahkan hubungin id line aku dan ternyata dari kemarin banyak banget yg line aku dan nanya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan /haha/

Jadi ternyata masih ada yang belum ngerti atau salah mengerti FF yg aku buat kali ini tentang apa dan bagaimana, jadi sebelum aku lanjut FF ini ke chapter berikutnya ada beberapa hal yg harus kalian pahamin dulu supaya kalian enggak binggung saat nanti FF yg gatau kapan endingnya ini berlanjut, oke? Silahkan disimak !

1\. Banyak yg ngira FF ini menceritakan tentang marriage life nya chanbaek dan tenyata bukan, jadi disini mereka itu masih berstatus pacaran cuman udah tinggal bersama /ala american style/ aku punya alesan kenapa aku engga buat ini tentang marriage life nya mereka aja tapi aku gamau jadi spoiler di FF ku sendiri, jadi pokoknya nanti ada sesuatu yg akan jadi penjelas kenapa aku engga buat ini marriage life.

2\. Di a/n atas aku bilang seterah kalian mau anggep ini yaoi mpreg atau genderswitch, dan ada yg nanya kenapa enggak diperjelas aja ini ff yaoi atau gs, aku juga punya alesannya karena enggak semua yg baca ff aku ini suka yaoi tapi mereka suka chanbaek /aneh ya? tapi emang bener ada/ aku cuman pengen reader yg baca FF ini nyaman sama tulisanku, lagipula di FF ini aku juga enggak terlalu memperjelas para uke itu jadi cewe atau enggak, jadi kalian boleh anggep FF ini yaoi atau gs, gimana senyamannya kalian baca aja dan gausah terlalu menghiraukan a/n diatas karena FF ini gaakan aku bikin terlalu ke GS atau ke Yaoi.

3\. Pertanyaan yg paling sering aku dapet, kenapa di FF ini adegan maturenya engga dideskripsikan dengan jelas. Jujur aja aku sama sekali enggak tau gimana bikin adegan begitu, semua adegan mature di FF ku ini dan disebelah semua berkat para senior-seniorku di FFN yg merusak otak murniku /sumpah/ aku buatnya juga sampe harus tanya kesana kemari dan harus diedit sana sini, aku lebih banyak edit dibagian 'adegan itu' dibandingkan sama jalan ceritanya /hihi/ jadi kalian jangan terlalu berharap sama rating M yg aku kasi di FF ini, itu cuman buat jaga jaga aja kalo ada yg komen tentang kata kata dewasa yg aku bawa di FF ini, dan aku pastikan 'adengan itu' di FF ini hanya nyerempet sedikit aja ke mature, karena aku masukin adegan itu cuman buat dijadiin penguat konfliknya aja /okey/

4\. Yang terakhir soal tulisan yg di FF ini, mohon maaf kalo ada banyak kekurangan dan typo karna walau seberapa sering aku edit FF ini ternyata typo enggak akan pernah bisa dihindari, untuk kedepannya semoga tulisanku lebih baik lagi /terima kasih yg sudah mengkoreksi/

Dan segitu saja yg ingin aku jelaskan tentang FF ini, kalau masih ada yg mau ditanyakan lagi bisa kontak ke id line aku di **chococone53**.

Dan ucapan terima kasih yg spesial pake telor buat uri dongsaeng ku yg selalu cerewet tiap hari nanya kapan FF ku di update, **poketchu** :) karena aku udah update chapter ini, jadi untuk dua hari ini biarkan kakakmu ini istirahat ya /hehe/

Dan satu lagi terima kasih untuk sunbae ku sekaligus salah satu author yg menginspirasiku untuk bikin FF Chanbaek, **Park Shita** yg mampir baca FF ku dan ikut review :) semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya :)

Dan terakhir aku mau ucapin terima kasih untuk yg udah review, follow dan favorite FF ini semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan untuk kalian :)

Oke kalau gitu karena sudah terlalu kepanjangan, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya, semoga cepet diupdate ya /byebye/


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan and others**

 **Rating : T (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Kalian boleh anggep FF ini dari sisi Yaoi (Mpreg) atau Genderswitch ya :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja tiba disebuah gereja tua yang penuh dengan karangan bunga dan beberapa tamu yang terlihat ramai memenuhi halaman depan gereja.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun bersiap untuk masuk kedalam, hingga sebuah mobil _limousine mercedes_ hitam mendekat ke area depan gereja, beberapa wanita muda yang menggunakan gaun putih dan membawa keranjang bunga berlari-lari dari dalam gereja lalu bersiap diatas karpet merah yang membentang menuju ke pintu masuk untuk menyambut seseorang yang ada didalam mobil.

"Oh! Bukankah itu mobil pengantinnya ? Tunggu sebentar, Chanyeol. Aku ingin melihatnya."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibalik rombongan orang-orang yang sama penasaran seperti dirinya dan berkumpul disekeliling mobil mewah tersebut. Baekhyun ingin melihat setelan yang dipakai oleh sang pengantin hari ini, walaupun dirinya belum berencana akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, toh ia juga tidak dapat memungkiri kalau ia juga ingin menggunakan setelan baju pengantin dan berdiri didepan altar suatu hari nanti.

Hingga suara pintu mobil yang terbuka lalu diiringi oleh helaan nafas kecewa dari rombongan orang yang berkumpul didepan Baekhyun terdengar. Ternyata mobil tersebut tidak berisi mempelai pengantin.

Tapi seseorang yang mengenakan setelan abu-abu turun sendirian dari dalam mobil, dengan rambut peraknya yang ditata dengan manis hingga jatuh menutupi kening dan juga kacamata hitam yang berada diatas hidung mancungnya menambah kesan glamor pada penampilannya.

Ia dengan percaya diri turun dari mobil dan melangkah diatas karpet merah hingga berhasil mencuri perhatian dari beberapa orang yang berada disekitarnya, seolah baru saja melupakan kalau sosok tersebut baru saja dikira sebagai pengantin hari ini.

Dan Baekhyun yang awalnya ikut menghela nafas kecewa, nyaris berteriak saat sosok tersebut telah melintas dihadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Yixing ?"

Sosok tersebut menoleh dan menurunkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja memekikkan namanya, lalu kemudian tersenyum senang dan merentangkan kedua tangannya setelah mengenali orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Yixing!" seru Baekhyun sembari merangkul sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat glamor dengan gaya khas orang Barat yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya beberapa tahun belakang ini. "Kau datang ?"

"Tentu saja aku datang, hari ini sahabat kita kan menikah." Yixing yang pertama melepaskan pelukan diantara mereka dan memegang pundak Baekhyun lalu mulai mengamati sosok dihadapannya. "Kau terlihat seperti tidak berubah sama sekali, masih manis seperti saat terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

"Ya, tentu saja." ucap Baekhyun yang mereka berdua tertawa.

"Oh, bukankah ini si tampan, Park Chanyeol ?" ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang tubuh Baekhyun, dimana daritadi kekasih Baekhyun tersebut lebih memilih terdiam memperhatikan keduanya.

"Hai, Yixing. Apa kabar ?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya berusaha bersikap akrab pada teman Baekhyun, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman Baekhyun.

Yixing tersenyum, lalu membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Aku baik tentu saja, menjadi orang Barat ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga."

Yixing adalah salah satu teman terdekat yang sangat mengenal Baekhyun, setelah Luhan. Saat lulus dari universitas yang sama, Yixing memilih untuk tinggal di luar negeri dan mencari pekerjaan disana. Dan ia terlihat seperti sangat menikmati kehidupan yang dijalaninya saat ini.

Pada umumnya, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Yixing memiliki sifat yang sama, yaitu berjiwa bebas. Hanya saja Luhan dan Baekhyun telah menbatasi kebebasan mereka dengan memiliki pasangan masing-masing, dan hanya Yixing saja yang masih memilih untuk menikmati kehidupan bebasnya seorang diri.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau senang tinggal disana ? Bukankah kau seharusnya rindu padaku dan pada Luhan juga."

"Oh Luhan! Dimana teman kita yang satu itu ?" Mata Yixing berkeliling untuk mencari satu lagi sahabatnya yang baru saja disebutkan Baekhyun.

"Ia tidak ada disini, ia baru akan datang setelah acara pemberkatan selesai, perutnya sudah sangat besar sekarang, ia sudah mulai kesulitan untuk berjalan-jalan"

"Ya ampun, mengerikan sekali. Ah, aku jadi semakin tidak ingin mempunyai anak."

Yixing tertawa sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba setelah sekilas melihat raut wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berubah setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Kau tahu kan bukan seperti itu yang aku maksud. Ya, maksudku aku yang tidak ingin memiliki anak, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai anak dari teman-temanku." ucap Yixing penuh penyesalan. "Kau tidak salah paham dengan ucapanku kan, Chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti pada Yixing seolah memberi tahu bahwa ia tidak masalah dengan ucapan Yixing barusan. Tapi ia justru menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan. "Aku akan menemui Kris duluan, kalian mengobrol saja, aku akan menunggumu didalam."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan setelah itu Chanyeol telah masuk ke area dalam gereja meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Yixing, seolah tengah memberikan waktu untuk kedua sahabat itu saling bercerita satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku. Apa aku salah ? Apa karena... Itu tidak berjalan dengan... Baik ?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Tentu saja ia tidak keberatan ditanya seperti itu oleh Yixing, justru ia malah akan tersinggung kalau Yixing tidak membahasnya.

Dan Baekhyun juga tidak marah karena pertanyaan Yixing. Hanya saja sekarang ia mulai menyesali keputusannya yang dulu menceritakan rencananya untuk mempunyai anak kepada orang-orang.

Dulu Chanyeol sudah sering mengingatkannya untuk jangan bilang siapa-siapa terlebih dahulu sebelum ada hasilnya, karna kalau saja rencana itu tidak berhasil, ia tidak akan terlalu terbebani saat ditanya oleh orang lain.

Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol, mulanya ia hanya bercerita pada Luhan, lalu Yixing kemudian Tao dan hingga akhirnya seluruh rekan timnya dikantor pun juga mengetahui rencana tersebut.

Dan dalam sekejap semua orang telah mengetahuinya dan setiap kali mereka bertemu dengan orang yang mengetahui rencana tersebut, mereka selalu akan bertanya dengan wajah penuh harap _'apakah rencana tersebut telah berhasil ?'_.

Dan sejujurnya baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah lelah untuk selalu menggeleng atau berucap lirih _'tidak'_ pada orang-orang tersebut. Kalau saja dulu Baekhyun mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol, ia tidak perlu merasa segagal ini setiap kali orang lain bertanya.

Tapi seseorang yang bertanya kali ini adalah, Yixing. Salah satu sahabat yang sangat mengerti dirinya, orang yang sama terbukanya dengan Baekhyun dan orang yang mendukung penuh keputusan Baekhyun yang ingin memiliki seorang anak.

"Tidak." kata Baekhyun sambil menggeleng. "Atau mungkin masih belum. Setiap minggu aku selalu mengeceknya, tapi selalu tidak ada hasil"

"Kalian belum berpikir untuk mulai memeriksakannya ?"

"Aku sudah memeriksakannya, hampir setiap dua hari sekali, tetapi garisnya selalu hanya satu."

"Tidak, sebenarnya bukan memeriksa yang seperti itu yang kumaksud. Tapi memeriksakan-nya pada dokter kandungan atau ke ahli kesuburan, yang bisa mengetahui kalau saja sebenarnya ada masalah lain diantara kalian berdua."

"Belum, lagipula kurasa Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata dia... Kau tahu itu kan... "

"Mandul ?"

"Ya. Kau tahu kan itu merupakan bencana untuk setiap pria. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya, lagipula ini belum terlalu lama jadi aku rasa belum saatnya untuk kami berputus asa seperti itu dan memeriksakan-nya."

"Jadi kau pikir masalahnya ada pada Chanyeol ?"

"Begini." Baekhyun mencoba mengecilkan suaranya agar tidak dapat didengar oleh orang lain kecuali Yixing. "Kau tahu kan aku dulu sudah pernah hamil ?"

"Ya, aku ingat karena saat itu aku yang mengantarkanmu ke klinik untuk aborsi, tapi Baekhyun itu sudah sangat lama. Lima tahun ? Tidak, itu enam tahun yang lalu! Kau tahu, saat itu kau terlihat sangat putus asa karena kau baru saja lulus dari universitas, dan ternyata kau hamil disaat kalian mabuk oleh salah satu pria yang entah siapa dimalam pesta kelulusan kita. Tapi bukankah itu juga bisa menjadi faktor ?"

"Yixing! Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas soal itu." bentak Baekhyun karena merasa Yixing telah terlalu jauh membahas masa lalu yang ingin Baekhyun lupakan tersebut.

"Baik, maaf. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu. Lagipula kalau kau memang berpikiran seperti itu selama ini, itu juga tidak baik, karena saat ini sama saja kau tengah menyalahkan Chanyeol tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Baekhyun tidak sanggup menahan air mata yang mulai menggenangi sudut-sudut matanya, tapi saat ini ia tidak ingin menangis. Tidak, dimana tepat pada hari ini adalah hari bahagia untuk pernihakan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Yixing, sebaiknya kita tidak membahas soal hal ini lagi. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan aku tidak ingin melewati waktu berharga yang kita miliki dengan membahas kisah sedih seperti ini, apalagi disini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk menceritakannya." Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan pengalamanmu saja ? Terakhir kali ku dengar kau tinggal di Paris, apakah tempatnya sangat menyenangkan ?"

* * *

Tao selalu bilang kalau ia sangat ingin berjalan menuju altar dengan senyum yang lebar dihari pernikahannya, tapi kali ini ia tidak hanya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya karena ia terlihat sangat menawan dan jauh luar biasa mempesona daripada biasanya.

Ia berusaha menatap lurus kedepan dimana Kris telah menunggu dengan setelah jas hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat gagah dan berkarisma, tapi kelihatannya ia tidak sanggup menahan kegugupannya jadi ia malah sibuk menolehkan matanya kesekitar aula, hingga saat matanya menemukan sosok Baekhyun dan Yixing dideretan kursi paling depan ia nyaris berteriak gembira.

"Ya, Tuhan." Yixing menyeka ujung matanya. "Kalau saja hidupku tidak seperti ini, aku ingin menikah demi untuk terlihat menawan seperti itu."

"Kau kan masih tetap bisa melakukannya nanti, setelah _pangeran-berkuda-putihmu_ itu datang dan melamarmu. Dan apa maksudmu dengan hidupmu yang seperti ini ? Jangan bilang kau tidak ingin menikah selamanya ?"

"Mungkin saja, aku tidak ingin merusak hidupku yang bebas dengan ikatan yang menyebalkan seperti pernikahan"

"Yixing- _ah_!" bisik Baekhyun yang nyaris berteriak sehingga tetap saja terdengar terlalu keras dan mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari seorang wanita paruh baya dibelakang kursi mereka. Sedangkan Yixing hanya tertawa saat melihat Baekhyun yang jadi salah tingkah karena ketahuan mengobrol ditengah acara pemberkatan yang sangat sakral.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu ?" bisik Yixing setelah memastikan wanita paruh baya dibelakang kursi mereka telah kembali khidmat mendengar ucapan janji setia yang tengah diucapkan didepan altar. "Apakah kau tidak berpikir sebaiknya menikah dulu dengan Chanyeol lalu kemudian baru merencanakan punya anak ?"

"Tapi kami sudah bahagia seperti ini." Baekhyun balas berbisik nyaris didepan telinga Yixing agar Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya tidak mendengar. "Kau tahu kami kan, aku dan Chanyeol sudah bahagia dengan keadaan ini."

* * *

Chanyeol duduk dikursi seberang dengan segelas _wine_ ditangannya sambil sibuk berbincang dengan Yixing yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya.

Dari beberapa pembicaraan yang Baekhyun dengar, mereka membicarakan tentang beberapa pekerjaan hukum yang tengah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang politik luar negeri yang memang diminati oleh Chanyeol dan Yixing, hingga terjadi perdebatan ringan diantara mereka yang saling beradu pendapat masing-masing.

Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan perasaan senang, karena ada orang lain selain dirinya yang juga ikut memperhatikan Chanyeol, melihat kekasihnya tersebut baik-baik saja saat berbincang dengan Yixing, ia lebih memilih duduk diseberang mereka dan mulai ikut terlibat dengan obrolan beberapa orang disampingnya yang juga duduk dimeja yang sama.

"Aku Jongin." seru salah satu pria yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Dan hari ini aku datang sendiri, jadi kau yang harus menemaniku." ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku Baekhyun." seru Baekhyun sambil tertawa dan menyambut uluran tangan pria yang ada dihadapannya dengan akrab.

Sejenak ia berpikir untuk memperkenalkan Chanyeol juga tapi kelihatannya ia sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Yixing diseberang meja jadi ia mengurungkan-nya. Lagipula selama ini mereka tidak pernah menonjolkan diri sebagai pasangan kekasih saat bersama dengan orang yang belum pernah ditemui.

"Kau teman Tao ? atau mempelai pria nya ?" tanya pria tersebut sambil sedikit mengeser bangkunya agar lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku teman Tao. Kami berada diuniversitas yang sama dulu." ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Beberapa saat mereka sudah terlibat dengan beberapa obrolan ringan, dan Baekhyun mulai merasa aneh karena setiap kali Jongin bergerak baik itu meletakkan tangan diatas meja atau menyilangkan tangan dan kakinya, ia mengikuti gerakan tersebut.

Mungkin tanpa sadar sudah sejak tadi ia melakukan hal itu, tetapi ketika Jongin menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dan mulai menyadari kalau ia juga melakukan hal yang sama saat ini.

Ia dengan cepat mengubah posisinya dan mulai berhati-hati untuk tidak mengikuti gerak-gerik Jongin lagi.

Baekhyun pernah membacanya, sebuah artikel yang menjelaskan mengapa manusia cenderung menirukan gerak-gerik orang lain, dan ia sebisa mungkin ingin menepisnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti bercerita saat melihat gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang tidak nyaman diatas kursinya. "Oh, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bercerita, pasti aku sangat membosankan, ya ?" katanya dan menujukkan raut wajah yang seolah menyesal.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tertarik padamu." Baekhyun mendekap mulutnya seolah baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah. "Maksudku, tertarik dengan ceritamu, begitu."

"Hei, tidak. Tentu saja kau yang lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan ceritaku."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya yang merona karena ucapan Jongin, ia juga dapat merasakan getaran aneh yang seolah diselipkan Jongin dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Menurutmu... " Jongin memajukan tubuhnya beberapa senti mendekat kearah Baekhyun, dan tanpa disadari Baekhyun juga ikut mendekat sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja saat ini. "Bukankah sebaiknya kita merencakan pertemuan lainnya diluar dari acara pernikahan ini ?" lanjutnya dengan raut wajah serius dan berhati-hati, Baekhyun dapat melihat mata Jongin yang menatap dengan lekat tepat dikedua bola matanya.

"Hei! Kalian tidak boleh berpesta tanpa diriku, sialan!"

Sebuah suara bernada umpatan yang sangat dikenal Baekhyun terdengar diantara alunan musik _jazz_ yang tengah dimainkan di aula gereja tersebut.

Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Jongin yang masih menatapnya.

Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dimana ia mendengar suara sahabatnya tersebut. Tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangan Luhan dan Sehun yang saat ini telah berdiri didekat meja kalau saja suara Luhan tadi tidak terdengar.

Yixing bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk hangat tubuh Luhan, meski dengan perut besar milik Luhan yang menghalangi keduanya untuk lebih dekat.

"Saat ini kau sungguh-sungguh terlihat seperti seekor paus kecil, Luhan." Yixing tidak sanggup untuk tidak menggoda Luhan dan langsung dihadiahi tinju main-main yang diberikan Luhan pada lengannya.

"Awa kau ya!" Luhan berseru lalu tertawa, ia tahu Yixing pasti akan meledek karena tubuhnya yang membesar sedangkan Yixing terlihat tampak langsing dan proporsional untuk menggunakan setelan abu-abu yang sangat pas ditubuhnya saat ini.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, Sehun." ucap Baekhyun sesaat setelah memberikan pelukan menyambut keduanya untuk ikut bergabung.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baik beberapa minggu ini karena Luhan selalu tiba-tiba menangis ditengah malam, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menemani Luhan sampai ia bisa tertidur lagi. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa perubahan hormon seseorang yang sedang hamil itu benar-benar sangat menakutkan." keluh Sehun.

Sehun terlihat mengerikan. Ia tampak kelelahan dengan kantung mata yang menghitam dan raut wajahnya yang lesu. Tetapi walaupun mengeluh ia tetap memandang Luhan yang telah duduk dikursinya dengan rasa sayang, bahkan ia sempat mengusap perut membesar Luhan dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku benar-benar merepotkan Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Aku selalu menganggunya padahal aku tahu ia sangat kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa membiarkannya untuk beristirahat dimalam hari." ucap Luhan penuh penyesalan sambil meraih rambut Sehun dan balas mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Jangan bilang begitu, _babe_. Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu asalkan kau dan bayi kita baik-baik saja." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang berada diatas kepalanya untuk kemudian mencium punggung tangan tersebut.

"Hei, berhenti memamerkan drama keluarga kalian diantara orang-orang ini. Kalian tidak lihat kami adalah pembenci drama komedi romantis seperti itu." ucap Yixing yang berniat mengoda pasangan yang baru tiba tersebut.

Mereka semua mengerti, sangat mengerti bahwa hubungan Luhan dan Sehun sangatlah romantis dan mereka tidak pernah malu untuk saling menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka dihadapan orang-orang. Dan tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan segalanya yang mereka rasakan setelah Luhan dinyatakan mengandung anak pertama mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum walaupun dihatinya tidak. Ia sangat mendambakan untuk diperlakukan seperti Luhan suatu hari nanti, tentu saja yang ada dipikirannya adalah dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol terlihat santai duduk diatas kursinya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedari tadi telah memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak saat ia masih asik mengobrol dengan seorang pria yang tadi duduk disebelahnya.

Tidak perduli siapa pria yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun tadi, tapi Chanyeol merasa senang karena orang itu dapat membuat Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Ceria, berbinar dan penuh semangat, sepeti sosok yang dikenalnya empat tahun yang lalu.

Tapi saat Luhan datang dan raut wajah Baekhyun yang mulai berubah, Chanyeol mulai merasakan sakit dihatinya karena ia tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun merubah raut wajahnya seperti itu, ia tahu alasannya dan ia menyesal karena ia tidak bisa mempertahankan binar ceria Baekhyun lebih lama lagi hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, kedua pasangan pengantin hari ini turun ke lantai untuk berdansa. Lagu _'From this moment on milik Shania Twain'_ mengalun indah di aula mengiringi pasangan pengantin baru tersebut berdansa dan saling menatap mesra satu sama lain.

Tao dan Kris terlihat lebih santai, keduanya saling melempar tatapan penuh gairah, sesekali berbisik lalu berciuman dan kemudian tertawa-tawa bahagia, mungkin tengah mengingat bahwa saat ini mereka sudah menjadi pasangan yang telah menikah.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinnya untuk mengajak Baekhyun ikut bergabung dengan beberapa pasangan lainnya yang telah terlebih dulu ikut kelantai dansa.

Ketika kembali ke meja, Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau Jongin sudah tidak ada lagi disamping kursinya tadi, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingat sejak kepan pria tersebut tidak ada dikursinya dan Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut, karena saat ini ia telah senang duduk berdampingan dengan Chanyeol dan saling memandang untuk melempar senyum.

"Aku sangat senang malam ini." kata Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terdengar terlalu berlebihan.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya." sahut Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut hitam Baekhyun lalu mencuri satu kecupan dipipi merona milik kekasihnya tersebut. "Aku juga senang, kalau kau senang."

"Hei, sepertinya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menyelesaikan pestanya, aku akan pamit pulang sekarang." seru Luhan dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan Yixing secara bergantian, berbisik untuk mengunjunginya kapanpun mereka memiliki waktu luang. Lalu dengan susah payah melewati kursi-kursi yang berantakan ditengah aula, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi tengah menyangga punggungnya yang melengkung membuat perut besarnya semakin menonjol.

Dan Sehun dengan berhati-hati ikut membantu Luhan berjalan, sesekali menyingkirkan kursi-kursi yang menghalangi jalan menuju pintu keluar.

Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan, namun perasaan iri yang paling dominan mengisi hatinya saat ini.

Chanyeol menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang kembali terlihat berubah saat melihat pasangan Luhan dan Sehun, ia menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang lalu meraih tangannya untuk digenggam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya... Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan untuk bisa menjadi seperti Luhan." air matanya mulai keluar diantara sudut matanya, diikuti oleh helaan nafas. "Aku bahkan rela mengorbankan apapun untuk bisa bertukar tempat dengan Luhan saat ini. Aku sangat menyayangi Luhan, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada bayi yang tumbuh didalam dirinya. Sulit diterima... Aku tidak bisa seperti dia."

Chanyeol bisa melihat sorot mata Baekhyun yang telah dipenuhi air mata terlihat kecewa dan putus asa.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dari isakannya. Dari awal saat mereka memutuskan untuk memiliki seorang anak, Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun yang menangis karena hal itu, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui bahwa seputus asa ini Baekhyun yang menginginkan seorang anak.

Dari awal Chenyeol hanya menginginkan Baekhyun untuk bahagia bersamanya. Kalau Baekhyun menginginkan seorang anak dan itu akan membuatnya bahagia, maka Chanyeol pun juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

Kalau Baekhyun ingin memeriksakan keadaan mereka berdua kedokter atau ahli kesuburan, Chanyeol juga akan melakukannya. Bahkan kalaupun Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mempunyai anak selamanya ia juga akan menerima hal itu.

Karena tujuan hidupnya adalah untuk Baekhyun, jadi apapun yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia ia pun pasti juga akan bahagia.

Dan masalahnya adalah Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk Chanyeol mulai berpikir apakah keputusannya untuk mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun tepat.

* * *

Belakangan ini pekerjaan Baekhyun tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Ia semakin banyak melamun dan semakin kurang bersemangat.

Anggota timnya pun telah mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya, mengajaknya ke bar atau tempat hiburan malam untuk mengembalikan lagi semangatnya, tapi Baekhyun selalu menolak, karena baginya tempat-tempat seperti itu hanya akan berdampak buruk pada rahimnya dan akan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk hamil.

Hingga suara telepon kantor diatas mejanya berdering, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari segala sesuatu yang baru saja berputar-putar dipikirannya.

"Baekhyun ? Ini aku Junmyeon."

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara tegas seseorang yang sedang tersambung di telepon dengannya. Kim Junmyeon, penanggung jawab redaksi majalah dan sekaligus seniornya.

"Oh, hai, Jumnyeon- _ssi_. Ada apa ?"

"Baekhyun, kau bisa keruanganku ? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." ucap Junmyeon tanpa basa-basi membuat Baekhyun meneguk air ludahnya dengan gugup.

Biasanya saat Junmyeon secara pribadi memanggil seseorang kedalam ruangannya dan tidak dalam rapat bersama dengan anggota tim, itu akan membuat Baekhyun sangat berdebar.

Junmyeon adalah penanggung jawab dari keseluruhan tim yang bekerja diperusahaan ini, dan saat ia secara pribadi memanggil seorang karyawan diperusahaan tersebut kemungkinannya hanya ada dua.

Yang pertama karyawan tersebut mungkin akan dipercaya dan dilibatkan dalam melakukan tugas baru untuk proyek penting atau karyawan tersebut akan dipecat.

Baekhyun telah melewati beberapa proyek penting yang diberikan Junmyeon dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini, jadi ia takut kalau saat ini Junmyeon akan memanggilnya untuk memecat dirinya.

Bisa saja ia telah mendengar gosip yang beredar dikantor bahwa akhir-akhir ini kinerja kerja Baekhyun menurun dan ia terlihat tidak melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

"Kau menyuruhku keruanganmu tidak untuk memecatku kan, Junmyeon-ssi ?" seru Baekhyun penuh penekanan, berharap Junmyeon tidak menambah _mood_ -nya semakin buruk hari ini dengan berita yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan omong kosong!" bentak Junmyeom. "Justru aku memanggil karena ingin memberikanmu proyek kerja sama dengan perusahaan sponsor baru untuk majalah kita, sebentar lagi perwakilan dari perusahaan tersebut akan datang dan aku harus mendapatkan orang yang berkompeten untuk memulai proyek ini dan aku memilihmu, kenapa ? Kau tidak menginginkannya ?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan datang dalam lima menit."

Baekhyun bangkit dengan lunglai sambil merapikan kemeja yang dikenakannya, menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jemari seolah dengan begitu rambutnya yang berantakan akan dapat rapi kembali.

Sementara Jongdae, sekertaris sekaligus _'tangan kanan'_ di timnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun yang dulu selalu mudah tersenyum dan sekarang semakin berubah.

"Mau kemana ?" tanya Jongdae ketika melihat Baekhyun telah berjalan menuju keluar ruangan.

"Oh, keruangan Junmyeon" ucap Baekhyun sambil menoleh.

"Kau tidak di... Pec... "

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Tadi aku dapat telepon dan aku disuruh keruangan Junmyeon, katanya ada perwakilan perusahaan sponsor yang ingin kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita dan aku diminta untuk menemuinya" ucap Baekhyun, entah kenapa ia seperti memiliki kewajiban tersendiri untuk menjelaskan hal itu pada Jongdae yang selalu terlihat khawatir padanya.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun bahkan terlihat nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum dan Jongdae merasa bersalah padanya, karena beberapa minggu yang lalu ia menceritakan gosip yang beredar dikantor, tentang pendapat orang lain yang telah menganggap Baekhyun telah gagal, bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menyerah, tapi saat itu Baekhyun hanya menenangkannya dan berkata bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah gosip dan ia tidak perlu untuk mempercayainya.

Dan sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak pernah marah-marah pada anggota tim-nya selama ini, dulu anggota timnya sangat menyukai Baekhyun, mereka biasa pergi bersama-sama setelah waktu kerja berakhir dan mampir sebuah bar untuk makan malam bersama atau sekedar minum-minun biasa.

Tapi sekarang Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya berubah, ia lebih suka berteriak dan marah-marah. Beberapa anggota tim yang lain mulai menghindarinya, dan hanya Jongdae yang masih bertahan. Karena hanya Jongdae satu-satunya berharap bahwa kondisi seperti ini hanyalah sementara, dan suatu hari nanti Baekhyun akan kembali seperti dulu.

"Ya, semoga saja memang begitu." kata Jongdae sambil menahan nafas dan kembali menatap layar komputernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu lift terbuka. Baekhyun melangkah masuk, dan kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Hingga saat pintu lift kembali tertutup dan ia menengadah ke arah layar penunjuk diatas pintu lift, ia mendengus kesal kemudian.

"Ah, sialan! Aku kira ini kelantai atas." maki Baekhyun saat ia menyadari kalau ia salah memencet tombol lift tadi.

"Baekhyun ?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau di lift itu ada orang selain dirinya.

Sejenak Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah pria yang ada dihadapannya, hingga saat pria tersebut tersenyum Baekhyun baru mengingat sosok dihadapnnya saat ini.

"Jongin ?"

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan and others**

 **Rating : T (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Kalian boleh anggep FF ini dari sisi Yaoi (Mpreg) atau Genderswitch ya :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktumu, Jongin- _ssi_. Aku harap kerja sama ini akan berjalan dengan baik dan saling menguntungkan." Junmyeon bangkit dari sofa kulit didalam ruangannya dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan kearah Jongin yang juga telah ikut berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tentu, senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Junmyeon- _ssi_." ucap Jongin sambil membalas uluran tangan Junmyeon untuk berjabat tangan.

"Untuk kedepannya kau bisa langsung menghubungi Baekhyun." Junmyeon menunjuk sosok Baekhyun yang juga ikut berdiri disampingnya. "Ia adalah orang yang kupercaya untuk bertanggung jawab dalam kerja sama ini."

Jongin menatap sosok Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya melalui sudut mata miliknya dan mengangukkan kepala sekali dengan perlahan, Jongin menahan tatapan mata Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan gugup dan berdiri tidak nyaman ditempatnya.

Jongin yang menyadari sikap Baekhyun yang canggung terhadapnya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali merubah raut tegas wajahnya setelah menyadari bahwa masih ada Junmyeon didalam ruangan tersebut dan ia masih harus menjaga sikapnya.

"Tentu. Aku akan segera memproses kontrak kerja samanya dan akan segera menghubungi Baekhyun- _ssi_ untuk segera ditindak lanjuti." ucap Jongin tegas dan profesional.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu kembali, Jongin- _ssi_." ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum ramah. "...dan Baekhyun ? Bisa kau mengantar tamu kita sampai ke lantai bawah ?" minta Junmyeon dengan sopan yang disertai angukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun melirik Jongin sekilas. "Mari ikut denganku Jongin- _ssi_." ia bergerak terlebih dulu untuk menuju pintu kaca diruangan Junmyeon dan membukanya lebih lebar untuk Jongin.

Jongin menoleh pada Junmyeon sekedar mengucapkan salam untuk pamit dan berjalan santai keluar dari ruangan Junmyeon diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang mengikuti dibelakang tubuhnya menuju pintu lift diujung koridor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih belum bisa mengontrol langkah kakinya dengan benar untuk berjalan menyusuri koridor, lututnya masih terasa lemah dengan perut yang seolah terisi penuh oleh kupu-kupu yang membuatnya mual, karena jujur saja Baekhyun masih merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat ini berada didekat Jongin.

Belum hilang keterkejutan Baekhyun akan pertemuanya kembali dengan sosok Jongin, pria yang ia temui dipernikahan Tao dan Kris beberapa waktu yang lalu, Baekhyun juga harus dihadapkan oleh kenyataan bahwa ia dan Jongin akan terlibat dalam suatu hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaan masing-masing.

Dan pria itu masih terlihat sama seperti yang Baekhyun ingat terakhir kali, ia tinggi dan tampan untuk dilihat dari sudut manapun, kulitnya yang berwarna _tan_ , sangat kontras dengan warna matanya yang kecoklatan dan rambutnya yang ia warnai sewarna kayu mahoni.

Dan seharusnya Baekhyun bisa bersikap profesional pada Jongin layaknya seorang partner kerja, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun justru tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri akibat dari pertemuan yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu diruangan Junmyeon.

Karena bayangkan saja, bagaimana ia bisa bersikap biasa saja sedangkan selama pertemuan tadi Jongin tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Baekhyun, entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Bahkan saat Junmyeon berkali-kali menegur pria itu karena terlihat tidak fokus pada apa yang dibicarakan, Jongin masih saja tertangkap basah tengah mengawasi gerak gerik Baekhyun yang saat tadi duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Dan jujur saja selama pertemuan tadi Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Jongin, ia merasa dirinya terlalu didominasi padahal Jongin hanya menatapnya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun dapat merasakan perasaan aneh setiap kali kedua bola matanya ikut terkunci oleh mata coklat milik Jongin walau Baekhyun telah berusaha mencoba berkali-kali pula untuk melepaskan diri dari tatapan tersebut.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggigit sudut bibirnya cemas dan menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang yang saling bertautan, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang entah melayang kemana sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Jongin yang berjalan didepan telah menghentikan langkah kakinya secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Baekhyun menabrak tubuh Jongin tanpa sengaja dan membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh.

Untung saja dengan gerakan cepat Jongin meraih lengan Baekhyun lalu digenggam dan menariknya dengan erat sehingga tubuh Baekhyun tidak terjatuh kelantai melainkan jatuh pada dada bidang milik Jongin.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam karena masih terkejut, dan ia langsung disambut oleh aroma parfum maskulin pada kemeja Jongin yang saat ini berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ? Maaf karena mengejutkanmu." bisik Jongin tepat samping wajah Baekhyun karena posisi mereka yang saat ini tanpa sengaja terlihat seperti tengah berpelukan.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk menemukan bola mata Jongin yang menatapnya dengan cemas, hingga tanpa ia sadari perhatiannya telah tertuju pada bibir tebal Jongin yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya seolah lumpuh untuk beberapa saat, ia dapat melihat mata coklat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun juga dapat merasakan nafas Jongin yang terasa lebih berat dari biasanya berhembus didepan wajahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun bahkan sudah berhenti bernafas sama sekali saat pikirannya melayang-layang tentang sebuah ciuman yang bisa ia dapatkan dalam jarak yang sedekat ini dari Jongin.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam dengan perlahan lalu terdengar suara deheman lembut dari bibirnya. "Aku rasa kita tidak seharusnya berada dilorong ini dengan posisi yang seperti ini, Byun Baekhyun." bisik Jongin.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan akal sehatnya segera memproses kejadian yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang membulat sempurna, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Jongin dan melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi berada dipunggung dan pinggangnya.

Jongin meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada sisi wajah Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan perlahan dengan lembut. "Kita bisa melakukannya ditempat lain, tapi tidak disini. Aku rasa kau juga tidak ingin kalau salah satu dari rekan kerjamu melihat kita seperti tadi." suaranya terdengar hangat dengan sudut bibirnya yang ia tarik untuk tersenyum.

Wajah Baekhyun mendadak memerah oleh dua alasan, yang pertama karena kontak fisik yang baru saja mereka lakukan dan yang kedua karena ucapan Jongin setelahnya, Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya yang seolah melonjak saat melihat raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat begitu santai saat mengucapkannya sementara hatinya ribut sendiri.

 _'apa-apaan ini, Byun Baekhyun bodoh !'_ lirih Baekhyun yang merutuki dirinya sendiri didalam hati.

Baekhyun berdehem kuat berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan mencibir pada alam bawah sadarnya yang bertidak berlebihan dan berusaha merubah raut wajahnya untuk terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Ah, maafkan aku Jongin- _ssi_ , aku tidak sengaja, Aku nyaris terjatuh tadi kalau kau tidak menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih telah meraihku sehingga aku tidak terjatuh." ucap Baekhyun beralasan, suaranya terdengar lirih karena gugup.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, seolah mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Baekhyun, tentang _ketidak-sengajaan_ dan _terima-kasihnya_.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin saja, aku tidak merasa keberatan untuk itu." ucap Jongin lembut tetapi dengan nada suara yang memerintah, khas seperti seorang dominan.

Baekhyun menolak kontak mata dengan Jongin karena ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia lama-lama seperti ini. Ia harus segera mengembalikan akal sehatnya karena yang benar saja, saat ini ia masih berada dikantor dan ada banyak pasang mata yang akan melihat dan mengawasi dirinya kapan saja. Ia tidak ingin ada gosip macam-macam tentang dirinya yang berkhianat dari Chanyeol atau semacamnya.

"Kau ingin meminum secangkit kopi bersama ku, Baekhyun ?" suara berat Jongin menyadarkan Baekhyun secara perlahan dan mengembalikan dirinya.

"Ah maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mejaku hari ini, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera aku selesaikan." ucap Baekhyun beralasan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak, itu bukan tipe sifatnya sama sekali tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa ia belum bisa menghadapi Jongin dengan pikiran yang _'waras'_ saat ini karena ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan perasaan anehnya yang entah berupa apa itu wujudnya kepada Jongin.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Mungkin kita bisa pergi lain waktu." Jongin tersenyum lebar, menyilaukan dengan gigi rapinya yang alami terlihat.

Jongin menekan tombol lift dengan jari telunjuknya dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu lift yang kosong terbuka dan ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lift.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya. "Cukup sampai disini saja mengantarnya, Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai ke lobi. Aku akan segera menghubungi nanti setelah kontrak kerja samanya telah selesai." ucap Jongin yang menghentikan langkah kaki Baekhyun yang ingin menyusul masuk kedalam lift.

Saat ini Jongin tengah menyadarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kaca lift dengan sebelah tangan yang berada disaku celana kainnya. Baekhyun mengakui bahwa Jongin terlihat sangat tampan saat ini, walaupun tatapan mata coklatnya yang menyala terang itu masih saja terasa agak menganggu untuknya.

"Tentu, silahkan hubungi aku saat kau telah menyelesaikannya, Jongin- _ssi_."

"Baekhyun.. " Jongin menggantung ucapannya dengan sebelah tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan pintu lift agar tidak tertutup. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk berbicara yang nyaman saja denganku ? Dan kau bisa bilang ini adalah sebuah perintah bukan permintaan" ucapnya tegas.

 _'sikap dominan itu lagi'_ bisik Baekhyun didalam hati.

Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat terintimidasi oleh tatapan Jongin kali ini dan ia rasa itu tidak berhasil karena ia justru tengah mengejapkan kelopak matanya yang berkedip cepat seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang kembali tidak karuan.

Jongin terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan, ia terlalu mengotrol dan menakutkan, atau mungkin memang itulah caranya untuk menunjukkan daya tariknya pada Baekhyun.

Tapi selama ini tidak pernah ada yang bisa mendominasi Baekhyun kecuali Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Dan apa yang terjadi kali ini benar-benar diluar pikirannya, ia merasa bodoh untuk beberapa saat.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam mencoba memulihkan apa yang masih tersisa dalam akal sehatnya sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah, Jongin."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Baekhyun." ucapnya tenang sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Tentu, sampai jumpa." jawab Baekhyun, dan pintu lift otomatis segera menutup, memutus kontak mata yang terjadi antara keduanya.

* * *

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi meja kerjanya yang telah ia duduki berjam-jam lamanya, melemaskan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa kaku dengan mengangkatnya keatas setinggi mungkin. Punggungnya terasa pegal, matanya perih karena terlalu lama menatap layar komputer.

Ia baru menyelesaikan setengah dari pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena harus ikut pertemuan dengan Junmyeon untuk bertemu dengan perwakilan perusahaan iklan yang ternyata adalah Jongin, pria yang berbincang dengannya saat dipernikahan Tao beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mengingat-ingat kembali tentang Jongin yang ditemuinya hari ini, Baekhyun kembali dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai berubah menjadi hangat dengan kedua pipinya yang ikut merona merah, dengan cepat Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar kembali sadar dari segala macam pikiran aneh yang ada didalam kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menoleh kearah luar jendela dibelakang kursinya dan segera disambut oleh warna langit yang telah berubah merah keemasan karena senja sudah mulai menjelang.

Kantornya pun sudah mulai sepi karena jam kerja kantor sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, hanya ia dan beberapa anggota timnya saja yang masih sibuk berkutat pada pekerjaan masing-masing yang masih belum selesai.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa bekerja lembur, dan itu bukanlah hal yang bisa ia hindari mengingat tanggung jawabnya dalam perusahaan bukanlah main-main.

Namun akhir-akhir ini dikantor, Baekhyun lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan mengerjakan dan mengedit beberapa file wawancara atau draf artikel yang bahkan belum akan dipublish dalam waktu dekat karena masih banyak kekurangan untuk menyibukkan dirinya, kalau pekerjaannya habis ia juga bersedia turun tangan mengambil alih pekerjaan anggota timnya yang lain tanpa diminta hanya saat ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dilakukannya hingga jam pulang kantor tiba.

Sebenarnya itu semua hanyalah kesengajaan yang ia buat seolah-olah sibuk agar ia mempunyai alasan untuk tidak ikut berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sehingga ia dapat menghindari segala macam pertanyaan tentang kehamilannya dari orang lain.

Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun mulai sengaja melewatkan waktu jam makan siangnya dikantor dengan alasan sibuk karena ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan rekan-rekan diperusahaannya yang pasti selalu akan menanyakan tentang rencananya tersebut setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Sebenarnya sah-sah saja kalau mereka bertanya, mengingat betapa bersemangatnya Baekhyun dulu saat menceritakan rencananya tersebut kepada mereka semua.

Dan dulu Baekhyun pun terbiasa menjawabnya dengan senyum manis diwajah dan mengamini setiap doa yang mereka berikan agar segera hamil tetapi makin lama Baekhyun mulai menyadari bahwa tidak semua yang bertanya padanya memiliki perasaan yang tulus, ia mulai merasa bahwa sebagian dari mereka sebenarnya hanya tengah menyindir Baekhyun dan menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa mengandung dan membuang-buang waktu dengan rencananya tersebut.

Dan semakin hari Baekhyun mulai mengambil banyak pekerjaan sehingga ia mulai begitu sibuk dan sering lembur. Begitupula dengan hari ini, dua hari lagi edisi terbaru majalah yang dibuat perusahaanya akan segera rilis dan Baekhyun tidak ingin meninggalkan sedikitpun kesalahan pada majalah tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil waktu lembur hari ini.

Tapi mengingat hari ini ia juga melewatkan waktu jam makan siangnya, Baekhyun berencana untuk membuat segelas kopi di _pantry_ untuk menemaninya ikut lembur.

"Jondae- _ya_ , kau ingin segelas kopi ?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan pada sekertaris pribadinya yang terlihat masih sibuk berkutat dengan berlembar-lembar kertas diatas meja kerjanya.

"Kau ingin kopi ? Biar aku saja yang akan membuatkannya untukmu, kau duduk saja dimejamu." Jongdae bangkit dari kursinya dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa dipangkuannya juga masih ada tumpukan kertas lain sehingga saat ia berdiri dengan terburu, kertas-kertas itu jatuh berantakan dibawah mejanya.

" _Aish_ , sialan !" makinya kesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang padamu untuk duduk diam saja ditempatmu, Kim Jongdae." Baekhyun bergumam menatap prihatin karena sekertarisnya itu terlihat sangat kusut. "Aku juga akan membuatkan segelas kopi untukmu."

"Maafkan aku dan terima kasih kalau begitu." lirih Jongdae merasa bersalah dan dibalas senyum maklum dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya, meluruskan kakinya yang masih terasa kaku sambil kembali merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ujung lorong dimana ruang _pantry_ karyawan berada.

"Kau sudah dengar gosip tentang ketua tim Byun dan pengacara Park ?" suara seorang wanita terdengar teredam di lorong koridor yang sepi menghentikan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin membuka kenop pintu ruangan _pantry_.

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya kearah lain karena tidak terlalu yakin saat mendengar suara wanita yang samar-samar tersebut baru saja menyebutkan namanya dan Chanyeol, ia mulai menajamkan pendengarannya mencari asal suara teredam tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari balik pintu ruang _pantry_ yang tertutup dihadapannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan membungkukkan tubuhnya berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun dan semakin mendekat kearah depan pintu _pantry_.

"Ya, kasihan sekali dia. Sudah lewat satu tahun setelah ia mengatakan akan memiliki seorang anak pada semua orang, tapi lihat sampai saat ini, ia sepertinya telah berbicara omong kosong pada orang-orang." itu suara Jessica, Baekhyun mengenali suara anggota timnya itu didalam ruang _pantry_.

"Kau benar, aku bahkan benar-benar merasa canggung setiap kali berhadapan dengannya, ia terlihat sangat tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Sampai-sampai aku harus menahan mulutku untuk tidak bertanya padanya kapan ia akan mempunyai anak, karena ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan." sahut suara lainnya yang Baekhyun kenali sebagai suara milik Taeyeon, anggota timnya yang juga terdengar dibalik pintu.

"Jelas saja kita semua canggung, kan ? Semua orang diperusahaan ini pun tahu betapa semangatnya dulu saat ia menceritakan kalau ia akan mempunyai seorang anak dari seorang Park Chanyeol, pria yang dipuja-puja oleh orang-orang diperusahaan tap kau lihat.. kenyataannya sampai saat ini tidak ada hasilnya, lalu kita semua harus berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahui kegagalannya itu dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menanyakan hal tersebut karena ia pasti akan marah-marah seharian pada semua orang kalau salah satu dari kita menyinggungnya. Ah, aku kasihan sekali dengan Chanyeol o _ppa_ , kenapa ia harus berhubungan dengan ketua tim Byun, aku jadi tidak bisa menyainginya, kalau saja ia berhubungan denganku aku akan siap memberikannya sepuluh anak saat ini juga."

Baekhyun berdiri terpaku ditempatnya saat ini yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari pintu _pantry_ yang tertutup rapat dan ia bisa mendengar suara kedua orang yang tengah membicarakannya dari dalam dengan sangat jelas.

Baekhyun tahu tidak seharusnya ia menguping pembicaraan orang lain, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendengarkan karena mereka saat ini tengah membicarakannya, membicarakan dirinya dan Park Chanyeol kekasihnya.

"Ah, aku juga merasa sangat tidak nyaman berada dekat-dekat dengannya. Kau tahu setiap kali dia marah-marah aku justru merasa sangat kasihan padanya. Itu pasti karena ia sangat tertekan karena ingin punya anak, bukan ? Mungkin itu pula alasan kenapa ia dan Chanyeol tidak menikah hingga saat ini walaupun hubungan mereka telah lama, pasti karena Baekhyun tidak bisa memiliki anak."

Baekhyun meneguk air ludahnya dengan susah payah, tangannya gemetar sehingga ia harus saling menautkan keduanya untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau benar, awalnya aku juga terkejut dengan perubahan sikapnya saat ini, dulu dia adalah teman yang sangat baik, walaupun kita juga tidak bisa menghakiminya karena segala obsesinya itu yang ingin mempunyai anak. Ada baiknya ia menyerah saja kalau begitu untuk punya anak sendiri."

"Ya, dan kita juga sebisa mungkin tidak mengucilkannya diantara tim karena dia adalah ketuanya dan dia berhak untuk melakukan apapun sesukanya. Ah, kalau saja jabatanku lebih tinggi darinya, aku ingin sekali menegurnya sambil berkata kalau ia hanya membuang-buang waktu."

Suara kedua wanita tersebut terdengar semakin kencang karena tawa yang mereka keluarkan saling bersahutan satu sama lain dan setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan membuat Baekhyun semakin gemetar ditempatnya, ia tidak ingin salah mengerti tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena memang ia merasa seolah tengah ditampar oleh sebuah kenyataan yang selalu saja ingin ditepisnya.

"Menurutku.. Ini hanya menurutku ya.." Taeyeon menghentikan tawanya. "Apa mungkin dia sampai tidak bisa hamil karena ia.. Kau tau.." Taeyeon terdengar ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara yang ia buat lebih pelan namun Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Ia mandul ?"

 **CKLEK!**

 **BRAK!**

Sesaat kemudian terdengar derak pintu yang terbuka lalu terbanting, berasal dari Jongdae yang sedari tadi berada dibalik punggung Baekhyun ikut mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang yang ada didalam _pantry_ , namun Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

" _Ya_ kalian! Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Kalian tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa kalian mengoceh dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak!" suara keras Jongdae terdengar menghentikan tawa kedua orang didalam _pantry_ dan juga membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Tanpa sengaja kedua matanya yang entah sejak kapan telah berair bertemu tatap dengan mata milik Taeyeon dan Jessica yang tidak kalah lebih terkejutnya dari dirinya.

"Ketua tim.." lirih Jessica dan Taeyeon bersamaan karena terlalu terkejut.

 _'sialan'_ maki Baekhyun dalam hati saat ia menyadari telah tertangkap basah oleh ketiga orang dihadapannya tengah menguping dan hampir saja menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja ? Tolong jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka hanya berbicara omong kosong, kau tau itu."

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas, ia tidak tahu apa yang saat ini ada didalam pikiran Baekhyun karena raut wajahnya saat ini sangat sulit terbaca, sesekali ia juga memandang Taeyeon dan juga Jessica dengan perasaan kesal secara bergantian, menyalahkan keduanya yang masih saling pandang satu sama lain karena kebingungan.

Baekhyun berdiri canggung dihadapan Jongdae, juga Taeyeon dan Jessica yang saat ini tengah menatapnya. Jelas sekali ia juga tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara harus bersikap dihadapan ketiganya.

Baekhyun mulai berfikir seharusnya ia sudah membentak dan menghentikan Taeyeon dan Jessica beberapa waktu yang lalu bukannya hanya terdiam begitu saja dibalik pintu seperti pengecut dan mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan tentangnya.

Baekhyun pikir setidaknya ia harus memberikan pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri dan menjelaskan keadaan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Ia justru tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain untuk dikatakan atau dilakukan selain menatap lantai dibawah sepatu yang dikenakannya.

Baekhyun merasa keadaan diruangan itu semakin canggung karena ia tidak berkata apapun. Sedangkan Taeyeon dan Jessica terlihat kikuk dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun, seolah tengah menunggu Baekhyun untuk memaki mereka atau menyalahkan apa yang telah mereka katakan.

"Kalian ingin.. sekaleng.. kopi dingin ?" ucap Baekhyun dengan terbata, hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan saat ini sambil tersenyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan menahan air mata yang nyaris terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_.. Kami.. " Taeyeon berucap pelan dengan raut wajah yang sangat bersalah.

"Aku baru saja ingin membuat segelas kopi hangat, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sepertinya kopi dingin dari mesin minuman otomatis lebih cocok untuk sore ini. Kalian ingin juga ?" ucap Baekhyun cepat memotong ucapan Taeyeon, ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan bagaimanapun caranya, dan Baekhyun juga masih berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar terdengar wajar.

Namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membelikan beberapa untuk kalian. Kalian tunggu saja didalam ruangan." Baekhyun sadar ia tidak pandai dalam berakting, jadi mau bagaimanapun ia mengatakannya tetap saja ia tahu kalau ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan, lalu tanpa sadar mulai sedikit berlari agar cepat menjauh dari _pantry_. Setiap melangkah kakinya semakin bergetar hebat seolah mengatakan bahwa kedua kakinya pun tidak sanggup menyeimbangi langkah Baekhyun yang tergesa.

Tidak mau mengambil resiko akan terjatuh dilorong koridor dan mendapatkan perhatian dari rekan-rekan dikantornya yang masih berada dimeja masing-masing, Baekhyun segera mengarahkan kakinya untuk berbelok kearah pintu tangga darurat yang sepi, menutup pintu tersebut dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk begitu saja dengan bersandar pada pintu besi yang dingin dibelakang tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk, ia ingin sekali menangis, berteriak dan menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa. Tapi saat ini ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar melakukan itu semua, perasaannya telah sama kacaunya dengan penampilannya saat ini.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tangannya saat ini telah meremas surai kelamnya dengan kuat memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir jernih, sebelum akhirnya terlintas sebuah nama didalam pikirannya.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel didalam saku celananya, menekan tombol panggilan cepat nomer satu pada ponselnya dan menunggu nada tunggu dari seberang telepon.

Ia menghubungi Chanyeol, karena ia tahu yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah Chanyeol. Ia ingin Chanyeol menemuinya agar ia bisa membagi rasa sedihnya pada kekasihnya itu, tapi ini sudah panggilan ketiga yang Baekhyun lakukan tapi Chanyeol tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya, hanya suara operator saja yang sedari tadi tedengar menyahut diantara sambungan telepon tersebut.

Baekhyun menyerah, mungkin Chanyeol terlalu sibuk, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengangkat telepon walau Baekhyun telah mencoba meneleponnya terus menerus.

Baekhyun kembali semakin menenggelamkan kepala dibalik lututnya, ia menangis dalam diam tidak ada suara isak tangis atau tarikan nafas lelah dari sosok yang meringkuk seorang diri dibalik pintu tangga darurat tersebut, yang ada hanyalah tetesan air mata yang menetes semakin banyak membasahi lantai keramik dibawah kaki miliknya.

Ia tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas segala hal yang terjadi pada hidupnya saat ini. Tapi kalau terus menerus seperti ini Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap.

Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Chanyeol.

Dan ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Lantas siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab pada hidupnya yang kacau saat ini kalau tidak ada yang dapat ia salahkan.

 **\- To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Let's be friend :)**

 **Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan and others**

 **Rating : T (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Kalian boleh anggep FF ini dari sisi Yaoi (Mpreg) atau Genderswitch ya :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Baekhyun menghabiskan setengah jam waktu yang dimilikinya untuk menangis dibalik pintu tangga darurat seorang diri hingga akhirnya berhenti setelah merasa benar-benar lelah untuk terus menangis.

Ia berfikir untuk membatalkan rencana lemburnya dan memutuskan segera pulang kerumah, karena menurutnya percuma saja ia berlama-lama dikantor kalau ia sendiri tidak yakin akan fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaanya atau ia dapat bersikap biasa saja dihadapan Jongdae serta Taeyeon dan Jessica setelah kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Sebelum kembali keruangan untuk mengambil tas dan beberapa barang yang ditinggalkan di meja kerjanya, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk membasuh wajahnya diwestafel setelah menemukan dirinya yang terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan saat menatap cermin besar dikamar mandi. Matanya memerah dan bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis hingga membuat kantung matanya yang lelah terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Baekhyun kembali kedalam ruangan dengan membawa lima kaleng kopi dingin yang ia beli dimesin minuman otomatis. Berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikan pandangan cemas dari ketiga pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sejak saat ia memasuki ruangan, hingga sampai Baekhyun selesai membagikan kaleng kopi pada anggota timnya yang lain lalu berpamitan pulang.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja ?" Jongdae mengejar Baekhyun yang telah berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangannya.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan untuk berbalik, memasang senyum terbaiknya lalu menghadap Jongdae. "Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah, dan butuh istirahat."

Jongdae menunjukkan raut wajah yang terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menepuk bahu Jongdae pelan, mencoba memberikan pengertian pada asisten pribadinya yang _selalu-terlalu-terlihat-perduli_ itu agar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan kau tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam seperti setelah ini aku akan mabuk-mabukan diluar lalu bertingkah dan berbuat onar, karena aku tidak akan melakukan itu semua. Aku akan langsung pulang kerumah lalu berendam air hangat dan segera pergi tidur, aku berjanji. Sudah puas dengan jawabanku ?"

Jongdae dengan ragu-ragu menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan janji Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berusaha mempercayainya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau bisa kembali bekerja, dan berhenti mengkhawatirkan diriku. Sampai jumpa besok Jongdae- _ya_." pamitnya kepada Jongdae sambil melambaikan tangan lalu tersenyum kecil pada sekretarisnya tersebut.

Baekhyun tahu Jongdae mempunyai niat yang baik dan ia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai seorang keluarga, karena rasa bersalah tidak dapat melakukan apapun saat Baekhyun dihadapkan oleh masalah seperti saat ini.

Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak yakin bahwa apa yang orang-orang bicarakan tentang dirinya akhir-akhir ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, karena secara perlahan Baekhyun mulai mengerti pandangan orang-orang tentang dirinya yang sedikit banyak membuatnya mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Baekhyun mulai menyadari bahwa sebenarnya memang ada sebuah kesalahan.

Sebuah kesalahan dihidupnya sehingga membuat ia harus menanggung derita yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini, namun ia tidak begitu yakin dimana tepatnya letak kesalahan tersebut.

Ia berpikir mungkin kesalahannya bisa berawal dari saat keputusannya dulu yang merencanakan untuk memiliki anak, namun nyatanya rencana tersebut bukanlah jalan yang tepat untuk hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Atau bisa juga kesalahan itu berasal dari pilihannya yang ternyata salah saat mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol lah sosok yang tepat untuk hidupnya.

Dan Baekhyun pun masih tidak yakin akan hal itu.

* * *

Baekhyun baru sampai kerumah saat matahari telah sepenuhnya tenggelam. Saat memasuki rumah yang telah ia tinggali bersama dengan Chanyeol beberapa tahun terakhir, Baekhyun dapat merasakan rasa hangat khas rumah yang menjalar disekeliling tubuhnya.

Setelah memutuskan untuk langsung berendam air hangat dengan menambahkan wangi harum dari aroma terapi tidak juga berhasil membantu untuk menenangkannya, Baekhyun mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan dari satu ruang ke ruangan yang lain didalam rumah sekedar untuk mencoba mengatasi perasaanya yang masih tidak karuan.

Jam dinding diruang tengah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Chanyeol akan segera sampai kerumah, setelah dipikir akhir-akhir ini memang Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi pulang kerumah mengikuti jam kerja kantor pada biasanya, ia lebih sering pulang larut dengan alasan lembur atau _meeting_ dadakan.

Dulu Baekhyun berpikir mungkin memang semua itu karena profesi Chanyeol sebagai seorang pengacara disebuah perusahaan besar sehingga memang mengharuskannya memiliki begitu banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan, tapi ia mulai berubah pikiran tersebut setelah mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Taeyeon dan Jessica tadi, karena mungkin selama ini, itu hanyalah alasan Chanyeol saja yang memang sengaja untuk menghindarinya.

Setelah bosan berjalan mengelilingi rumah dengan segala macam pikiran-pikiran yang menyesakkan mulai menganggunya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi layar datar yang ia nyalakan diruang tengah, sekedar untuk mengisi kesunyian rumah yang entah mengapa baru Baekhyun sadari terasa terlalu besar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya telah sibuk mengonta-ganti saluran televisi sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah acara _talkshow_ pada stasiun televisi swasta yang menyiarkan tentang perilaku anak-anak yang bermasalah. Acara yang membahas tentang para orang tua yang mengeluhkan sifat hiperaktif yang berlebihan pada para balita, sikap tidak patuh hingga sulit diatur atau bertingkah diluar batas dengan anak-anak yang lain pada umumnya.

Baekhyun mengertakkan giginya dengan kesal, ingin sekali rasanya ia melayangkan satu pukulan pada wajah orang tua dari anak-anak yang mereka keluhkan itu pada stasiun televisi.

Mereka tidak mengetahui kalau diluar sana masih banyak para orang tua yang tidak seberuntung mereka untuk bisa diberikan karunia seindah itu dengan memiliki seorang anak, _seperti Baekhyun contohnya_.

Sambil menggerutu dengan perasaan kesal Baekhyun mematikan televisi dan melempar asal remote yang sedari tadi menjadi pelampiasan kekesalanan digenggaman tangannya kesembarang arah.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa yang ia duduki saat ini lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar, matanya telah sibuk menatap langit-langit atap rumah yang sengaja diberi cat berwarna biru langit sesuai permintaanya dulu saat Chanyeol baru mengajaknya pindah rumah.

Hingga tanpa bisa dicegah otaknya mulai berpikir sendiri tentang ia yang mulai merindukan dirinya saat masih menikmati masa-masa lajang dulu, kebebasan tanpa batas dan kesenangan yang dengan mudah diraihnya.

Pikiran itu menyusup begitu saja ke alam bawah sadarnya hingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut sendiri. Ia berusaha menepis segala pikiran tersebut dengan cara menepuk-nepuk kasar pipinya berkali-kali untuk kembali berpikir jernih.

Baekhyun merutuki alam bawah sadarnya yang bagaimana bisa berpikir tentang kehidupan masa lajangnya dulu disaat ia telah memiliki Chanyeol saat ini. Pria yang telah memberikan hatinya pada Baekhyun dan sepenuh hati mencintainya.

Tidak, Baekhyun sudah merasa cukup bahagia saat ini walaupun hanya memiliki Chanyeol dihidupnya.

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya erat, kepalanya mendadak sakit saat berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang masa lalu yang telah jauh ia tinggalkan dibelakang dari dalam kepalanya.

Semakin banyak hal yang telah dipikirkan Baekhyun dalam beberapa saat waktu yang ia habiskan untuk merenung diatas sofa kulit ruang tengahnya, hingga tanpa ia sadari sudah begitu banyak lagi pikiran lain yang mulai bermunculan, dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk lebih baik tidak memikirkannya saja sama sekali.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbanting dengan kuat diiringi dengan gumaman sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru saja tiba dirumah.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol paling tidak suka saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting dirumahnya, tapi sepertinya ia juga tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membanting pintu tersebut untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya ketika harus pulang kerumah dalam keadaan sebelah tangan yang penuh dengan beberapa tumpukan berkas dokumen yang tidak terselesaikan dari pekerjaanya hari ini.

"Baekhyun, aku pulang." suara Chanyeol terdengar kesal saat mengucapkannya karena ia masih terlihat kesulitan saat berusaha melepaskan sepasang sepatu yang dikenakannya dengan hanya sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dari arah ruang tengah kearah pintu depan, lalu mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu dengan meraih beberapa map yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas, Chanyeol dengan susah payah berusaha menyeret kedua tungkai kakinya agar berjalan kearah sofa yang diduduki Baekhyun tadi, dan melemparkan begitu saja sisa berkas yang dibawanya ke atas meja ruang tengah, lalu sambil menghela nafas lega menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya begitu saja terhempas diatas sofa.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terbaring diatas sofa dengan sebelah tangan yang digunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dalam diam, ia menghampiri Chanyeol untuk membantu melepaskan kaus kaki yang masih dikenakan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau tadi meneleponku ?" ucap Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun pada kakinya.

Baekhyun menatap pada Chanyeol sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"Ada apa ? Maaf karena tidak mengangkatnya karena saat kau menelepon aku sedang berada dipertemuan."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sehingga membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya karena binggung dengan reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya kemudian.

Baekhyun kembali menatap bola mata Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan, karena ia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol." jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain berusaha menolak kontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan pelan nafasnya, ia tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah menjawabnya dengan seperti itu pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Kalaupun bukan setidaknya ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali mengabaikan Baekhyun begitu saja, tidak berusaha ingin tahu atau membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya, karena ia sudah cukup terlalu lelah hari ini karena pekerjaannya.

Hari ini Chanyeol harus menghabiskan seharian penuh waktunya sejak pagi hari berada diluar kantor untuk menghadiri pertemuan dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya sehingga pekerjaan kantor yang seharusnya telah selesai hari ini, terpaksa ia bawa kerumah untuk ia selesaikan walaupun harus menyita beberapa jam dari waktu istirahatnya dirumah.

Tetapi ia juga tidak akan bisa mengabaikan Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol mengerti kalau bukan hanya ia yang merasakannya. Perasaan kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua juga sama-sama lelah, entah karena urusan pekerjaan atau karena masalah pribadi yang telah terjadi diantara mereka.

Dengan berusaha mengabaikan segala macam ego yang menumpuk dihatinya, Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa yang ditidurinya, menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berdiri diujung sofa lalu meraih tubuh mungil milik kekasihnya untuk ia bawa kedalam pelukan hangat miliknya.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut sambil mengusap surai kelam Baekhyun penuh pengertian agar Baekhyun dapat merasakan nyaman didalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat didalam pelukan hangat milik Chanyeol, berusaha menikmati aroma tubuh khas _kelakian_ milik Chanyeol yang menguar hingga memenuhi rongga pernafasannya yang entah bagaimana dapat membuatnya jauh lebih tenang melebihi semua wangi aroma terapi yang dimilikinya.

Tapi seberapa nyaman pun Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia masih ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan masalahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri bukanlah tipe orang yang senang memperumit masalah, ia pasti akan membenci Baekhyun kalau ia kembali menceritakan tentang orang lain yang membicarakan tentang mereka berdua.

Karena memang kejadian ini bukan hanya terjadi untuk satu dua kali, sejak dulu Baekhyun telah sering mengeluhkan hal ini pada Chanyeol setiap kali ia mendengar orang lain membicarakan tentang mereka, tapi sikap Chanyeol selalu sama dalam menghadapinya, ia selalu saja tidak pernah mempedulikan apa yang orang-orang itu katakan.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah membicarakannya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia berbagi cerita tentang apa yang dikatakan orang lain itu pada Baekhyun. Karena menurut Chanyeol cara terbaik untuk mengatasi hal tersebut adalah dengan hanya menerima dan mengabaikan saja.

Kadang Baekhyun iri dengan sifat Chanyeol yang satu itu, tapi makin lama ia menjadi lebih sering marah karena Chanyeol terkesan semakin tidak perduli pada hubungan mereka.

Karena Baekhyun pikir justru karena hal ini menjadi semakin sering terjadi maka harus segera dihentikan, walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun mulai merasa sakit hati dan terbebani dengan berbagai macam perkataan orang lain tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol yang tidak benar.

Hingga sampai pada hari ini lah puncak dimana semua kekesalan Baekhyun meluap, ia merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan dan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Chanyeol demi untuk menatap tepat dikedua bola mata kekasihnya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ia tahu bahwa ia harus menceritakan hal yang terjadi pada Chanyeol bagaimanapun juga tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya.

"Chanyeol.. " panggilnya pelan untuk memulai. "Menurutmu, apakah keputusanku yang menginginkan seorang anak dalam hubungan kita adalah hal yang salah ?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti. "Salah ? Apa maksudnya ?"

"Kau tahu, apa yang orang-orang sering bicarakan tentang kita..." Baekhyun berhenti untuk mengamati raut wajah Chanyeol yang mulai berubah, namun ia tidak memperdulikan lagi dan kembali melanjutkan. "...kalau kita hanya membuang-buang waktu karena menginginkan seorang anak, aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa itu bisa menjadi sebuah kesalahan ? Bukankah itu adalah rencana yang baik, memiliki anak adalah sebuah anugerah, benarkan begitu, Chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil setelah mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun selalu saja mengeluhkan hal yang sama, ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan sebelum menjawab.

"Baekhyun, kau masih ingat apa yang sudah pernah aku katakan padamu dulu ? Bukankah aku sudah mencegahmu untuk bercerita pada orang lain tentang rencana itu karena mungkin saja akan membuatmu terbebani suatu hari nanti ? Dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, kau selalu mengeluhkan apa yang orang lain katakan padahal kau sendiri yang mengatakannya pada mereka. Kalau saja dulu kau mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan, kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani oleh omong kosong yang mereka berikan padamu seperti saat ini."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berair sebelum akhirnya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar hingga benar-benar menjauh darinya.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku ?" ucap Baekhyun terlihat kesal, matanya mendelik marah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi, mulai menyesal karena ia justru malah membuat suasana hati Baekhyun menjadi kacau karena ucapannya yang tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk menyalahkan Baekhyun.

Ia sangat mengerti bahwa topik pembicaraan ini akan sangat sensitif untuk Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol juga ingin sekali membela dirinya bahwa apa yang ia katakan tadi adalah semua demi kebaikannya, kebaikan untuk hubungan mereka.

Namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya dengan baik pada Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol yakin seberapa baikpun ia mengatakannya, Baekhyun tetap tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali mendekat lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk kembali meraih Baekhyun dan berujar dengan nada memohon. "Jangan bertengkar malam ini, aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan masalah yang mengganggumu, dan aku tidak ingin berdebat tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti... "

"Ini bukan lagi tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting! Ini menyangkut hidupku, harga diriku! " bentak Baekhyun, semakin marah dan menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berhasil meraih pundaknya. Ia baru saja merasa diremehkan karena Chanyeol masih saja menyalahkannya atas kejadian yang telah lalu.

"Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau hanya menyalahkanku sedangkan kau juga sebenarnya memegang tanggung jawab atas semua ini ?" suara Baekhyun meninggi, air mata telah membasahi kedua pipinya. "Mana aku tahu kalau memiliki seorang anak bisa sesulit ini, aku tidak pernah mengatakan omong kosong sekalipun pada mereka karena aku benar-benar menginginkan seorang anak. Mereka tidak pernah tahu seberapa besar harapanku dan sekarang kau justru menyalahkanku!"

Hari ini saat mendengar orang lain kembali membicarakan tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pikir ia akan baik-baik saja seperti biasanya, dan ia akan kembali mengabaikan perkataan yang mengganggu tersebut.

Tetapi ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan sekarang setelah mendengar Chanyeol yang juga ikut menyalahkannya, Baekhyun sudah nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Saat ini yang ada dipikirkannya adalah, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol untuk satu alasan, tapi ia menyalahkan Chanyeol atas segala hal yang telah terjadi dihidupnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa jantungnya seperti ditikam saat menyaksikan air mata Baekhyun yang mulai turun, ia merasa amat bersalah setelah mendengar luapan kemarahan dari Baekhyun, ia tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang dan mengerti.

Bagi Chanyeol menghadapi hubungannya dengan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini terasa seperti berjalan diatas telur, ia harus berhati-hati kalau tidak ingin menghancurkannya. Dan ia harus bisa menghadapi situasi seperti ini, karena kalau ia salah sedikit saja maka dunianya akan runtuh dan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun akan terancam kandas ditengah jalan.

Chanyeol mengerti, sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun selama ini karena memang bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang merasa menderita. Chanyeol pun juga bisa merasakan kepedihan seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan, rasa kecewa dan juga gagalpun ikut selalu menghantuinya setiap saat.

"Baiklah aku tahu, maafkan aku karena sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku. Itu salahku karena telah menyakitimu dengan perkataanku yang sebenarnya tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk menyalahkanmu, Baek. Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu mengerti kalau ini semua telah terlanjur terjadi, dan tidak ada gunanya untuk menyesalinya sekarang. Aku ada disini bukan untuk menghakimimu seperti mereka, karena hanya akulah satu-satunya didunia ini yang benar-benar mengerti betapa besarnya keinginanmu itu, karena akupun juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu, Baekhyun. Jangan pernah berpikir kau tersiksa sendiri, karena akulah yang lebih tersiksa kalau kau yang merasakannya." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang ia buat selembut mungkin.

Baekhyun dapat melihat ada rasa bersalah yang tulus dan sakit hati yang lama terpendam terpancar dari manik hitam milik Chanyeol yang menatapnya.

Chanyeol yang segera ingin mengembalikan suasana agar lebih baik, kembali mendekatkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun, menangkup pipi kekasihnya dengan tangan besarnya lalu mengusap jejak air mata pada wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut seolah takut kalau jarinya akan melukai kekasihnya.

"Kita bisa berhenti membahas hal ini kalau kau menginginkannya. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihatmu berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Kau tahu, itu akan membuat rahimmu menjadi tidak sehat, dan kau akan semakin sulit hamil, kalau kau selalu merasa tertekan seperti itu." ucapan Chanyeol barusan semakin menenangkan Baekhyun yang juga mulai terlihat nyaman dengan usapan Chanyeol pada wajahnya.

Kali ini Chanyeol telah mengunakan cara yang paling berpeluang besar berhasil untuk membuat suasana hati Baekhyun kembali membaik, yaitu dengan menyinggung tentang bayi dan kehamilan yang pasti akan meruntuhkan segala ego dan _kekeras-kepalaan_ yang ada pada diri Baekhyun.

Dengan gerakan reflek Baekhyun meraih perutnya yang rata lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut, hatinya menghangat saat bayangan tentang perutnya yang membesar karena terisi oleh calon anaknya kelak terlintas.

Amarahnya hilang dengan sendirinya dan tergantikan oleh senyum merona manis saat gambarannya berlanjut pada seorang bayi mungil yang tengah merangkak dan bermain diatas permadani bulu lembut yang ada diruang tengahnya sambil suara tawa yang lucu memenuhi setiap sudut rumah.

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri saat melihat raut Baekhyun yang dengan cepat mulai berubah.

Walaupun Chanyeol tahu kalau ini semua hanya sementara, karena ia tidak bisa memungkiri hal ini akan terjadi lagi dikemudian hari, tapi Chanyeol harus mengakui kemahirannya dalam memperbaiki suasana hati Baekhyun kali ini rupanya masih cukup berhasil.

Untuk semakin menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut, Chanyeol juga ikut mengelus perut rata milik Baekhyun dan ikut tersenyum hangat saat Baekhyun justru mulai tertawa pelan karena geli dengan usapan tangan besar dari milik Chanyeol.

Hingga untuk beberapa detik kemudian waktu seolah berhenti karena keduanya telah sibuk saling pandang satu sama lain, berusaha menyelami perasaan masing-masing dan perlahan Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan menghirup manisnya aroma pada tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun. Apa kita sudah melewatkannya ?" bisik Chanyeol setelah lama terdiam pada cuping telinga Baekhyun.

"Melewatkan apa ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada pertanyaan tidak mengerti dari Baekhyun dan tanpa ragu mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di bibir Baekhyun sebelum menjawab.

"Hari ketiga belasnya." ucap Chanyeol didepan wajahnya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat yang terdengar begitu menggoda.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memerah karena ucapan Chanyeol hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain karena terlalu malu.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum saat melihat sikap malu-malu Baekhyun, lalu mengusap pipi merona Baekhyun untuk kembali menghadap padanya.

"Aku bertanya, apa kita sudah melewatkanya, sayang ?"

Masih dengan malu-malu Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata Chanyeol lalu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita belum melewatkannya, karena sebenarnya malam ini adalah malam ketiga belasnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai karena puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun, dengan perlahan Chanyeol meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun hingga membentur dadanya agar mendekat, lalu kedua tangannya turun untuk menemukan bokong Baekhyun yang kemudian diremasnya dengan sensual.

Chanyeol mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, ia menghisap bibir atas dan bawah milik kekasihnya bergantian lalu memainkan perpotongan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Mereka saling beradu lidah dan bertukar saliva, nafas keduanya mulai terdengar berat yang saling bersahutan saat ciuman mereka terlepas menandakan bahwa gejolak nafsu telah sepenuhnya menguasai keduanya.

Tanpa berniat membuang-buang waktu Chanyeol telah meraih Baekhyun kedalam rengkuhannya lalu dengan cepat membawa tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mereka yang berada dilantai atas.

Tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya memiliki satu pikiran yang sama yang saat ini saling mengisi kepala masing-masing yaitu mereka berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah esok datang, karena walaupun mereka telah melewati masalah ini hari ini tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau nanti akan ada masalah lain yang terjadi dan mereka hanya ingin masalah tersebut dapat mereka hadapi juga seperti saat ini.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

 **Hai udah chapter 5 ya, aku enggak nyangka kalo aku masih bisa lanjutin ff ini karena akhir-akhir ini aku mulai kehilangan feeling buat nulis ff T.T**

 **Untuk beberapa orang yang masih setia nanyain ff ini kapan dipublish aku berterima kasih sekali, tapi jujur aku gabisa janji ff ini bakal aku fast update T.T**

 **Respon yang kurang dan banyaknya silent reader bikin aku down dan mulai kurang tertarik untuk nulis ff disini, aku gatau apa yang diinginkan reader kalau mereka hanya baca tapi enggak ada respon baik itu kritik atau saran T.T**

 **Oke, maaf karena aku malah curhat tapi aku janji akan tetep update sebisanya dan secepatnya untuk reader yang masih nungguin ending dari ff ini :)**

 **Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan and others**

 **Rating : M (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Kalian boleh anggep FF ini dari sisi Yaoi (Mpreg) atau Genderswitch ya :)**

 **WARNING MATURE CONTENT !**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Ya Tuhan, rasanya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, sih ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan heran, terutama karena Luhan terlihat begitu luar biasa hari ini.

Luhan biasanya termasuk orang yang paling malas berdandan semenjak ia hamil. Ia terbiasa menggunakan pelembab wajah dan _lipbalm_ lalu menata asal rambutnya saat akan pergi keluar rumah.

Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini, Luhan terlihat memakai beberapa polesan makeup diwajahnya, kulitnya yang putih dihiasi rona manis dipipi, bibir tipisnya ia beri warna pink alami, mata kecilnya ia beri garis _eyeliner_ sempurna, serta rambut coklat caramel-nya tertata rapi hingga dibagian ujung poni didepan keningnya.

Ia tidak lagi menggunakan celana training kebesaran ataupun t-shirt berukuran _extra-large_ yang selama ini ia kagumi layaknya pakaian mahal sejak hamil, tapi hari ini Luhan memadu padankan celana ketat hitam panjang khusus untuk hamil dengan kemeja berwarna _baby blue_ yang menutupi setengah paha dan ditambah dengan sepatu _angkle boot_ hitam miliknya. Ia tampak begitu luar biasa untuk ukuran seseorang yang tengah mengandung seorang bayi tujuh bulan didalam perutnya.

"Kau tampak luar biasa." Baekhyun ternganga saat pertama kali melihat penampilan Luhan.

Luhan mendekap kedua tangannya didepan dada, merasa kesal karena Baekhyun justru tidak mendengarkannya dan sibuk mengomentari penampilannya. "Aku sedang serius Baekhyun, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Dokter Jung."

"Dokter Jung ? Jung Yunho ? Dokter pribadi keluarga Oh ?"

Luhan tersipu saat mendengar Baekhyun menyebutkan dengan terang-terangan nama sosok pria yang menganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah terlihat terlalu antusias sejak pemeriksaan pertama kandungannya kerumah sakit saat mengetahui dokter pribadi keluarga Oh yang juga merangkap menjadi dokter kandungan dirumah sakit yang akan ia temui adalah seorang dokter muda yang sangat tampan.

Sehun yang sejak awal selalu menemani Luhan untuk _check-up_ kandungan kerumah sakit tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikap Luhan, walaupun ia tahu kalau Luhan sebenarnya tertarik dengan sosok dokter kepercayaan keluarga Oh tersebut, terbukti dari sikap malu-malu yang Luhan tunjukkan setiap kali sang dokter melakukan pemeriksaan pada bayi yang ada didalam perutnya.

Sehun menebak kalau keantusiasan yang Luhan tunjukkan saat ini hanyalah karena pengaruh dari efek hormon hamil yang ada pada tubuhnya.

 _Toh_ , lagipula Sehun sudah terlalu percaya pada Luhan yang ia yakin tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Satu lagi keberuntungan yang Luhan miliki dan selalu membuat Baekhyun iri selain karena Luhan sedang mengandung seorang bayi yang sangat diimpikan Baekhyun yaitu pada sosok suami Luhan yang begitu perhatian.

"Aku rasa kau masih ditahap yang wajar untuk jatuh cinta pada dokter kandunganmu sendiri, Luhan." kata Baekhyun ringan sambil memesan _vanilla latte_ untuknya dan secangkir teh _chamomile_ untuk Luhan pada pelayan yang melewati mejanya. "Aku juga mengenal beberapa orang yang sepertimu. Jangan khawatir, hal itu akan cepat berlalu."

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah dari sandaran kursi yang ia duduki karna terhalang oleh perut besarnya. "Tapi kurasa yang ini berbeda, Baek."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Apanya yang berbeda ? Apa maksudmu, seharusnya ayah dari anak yang ada didalam perutmu saat ini adalah anak dari Dokter Jung dan bukan Sehun, begitu ?"

Luhan terlihat gelisah, wajahnya memerah untuk beberapa saat. Entah merasa kesal atau malu dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa semakin keras saat menemukan wajah Luhan yang memerah. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berfikir seperti itu, kan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bayi ini tetaplah milik Sehun." jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Tapi... " Luhan tersipu malu, sebelum kemudian mengakui bahwa sebelum jadwal _check-up_ rutin dengan Dokter Jung pagi ini, ia sempat bermimpi erotis yang melibatkan Dokter Jung dan dirinya pada malam sebelumnya.

Dan itulah mengapa selama pemeriksaan tadi Luhan tidak berani untuk menatap tepat didepan kedua mata Dokter Jung karena ia terus menerus tersipu malu mengingat mimpinya semalam. Untung saja hari ini ia datang kerumah sakit tidak ditemani oleh Sehun melainkan diantar oleh supir pribadi keluarga Oh, karena suaminya itu sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Hongkong, kalau tidak habislah Luhan dihadapan suaminya karena tertangkap basah tengah tersipu malu dihadapan pria lain.

"Apa ? Bagaimana ceritanya ?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut sekaligus tertarik dengan cerita Luhan walaupun ia nyaris tersedak nafasnya sendiri karena berusaha menghentikan tawanya mendengar pengakuan polos dari Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingat." jawab Luhan dengan wajah yang merona merah seperti remaja. "Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi menginggatnya, karena aku sudah nyaris kehilangan nafas sejak saat masuk kedalam ruangannya tadi sampai dengan saat ini karena tiba-tiba saja mimpi semalam kembali berputar dalam kepalaku."

"Apa kau membuka bajumu seperti biasa saat pemeriksaan ?"

Luhan kembali duduk bersandar, lalu menghela nafas pelan merasa kecewa untuk beberapa alasan. "Hari ini tidak. Ia hanya memeriksa tensi darah dan cek kesehatan untuk mempersiapkan persalinanku nanti karena menurut perhitungan sebentar lagi aku akan siap melahirkan."

"Untung saja kalau begitu." Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk kembali tertawa setelah mendengar nada kekecewaan yang Luhan buat saat mengatakannya.

"Oh ya, dan satu hal lagi." ucap Luhan dengan kembali semangat. "Hari ini Dokter Jung memuji penampilanku, katanya aku terlihat menawan."

"Hah!" Baekhyun terkejut. "Ia merayumu ?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu juga, sih." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya ia hanya bilang kalau aku terlihat berbeda hari ini, tapi bukankah maksudnya ia ingin mengatakan kalau aku terlihat menawan hari ini ?"

"Berhenti berkhayal, Luhan. Ia mengatakan itu karena ia binggung dengan penampilanmu saat ini yang tidak seperti biasanya, karna kau terlihat seperti ingin pergi ke _clubbing_ lebih tepatnya, daripada untuk periksa kehamilan dirumah sakit." ucap Baekhyun setengah bercanda.

"Ya, aku tahu." Luhan menghela nafas kecewa. "Ayo bicarakan hal yang lain saja."

Luhan meminum secangkir teh _chamomile_ yang dihidangkan seorang pelayan diatas meja. "Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Yixing sekarang, ia tidak benar-benar melupakan kita kan ?"

Baekhyun terdiam, menyeruput lagi cangkir berisi _vanilla latte_ -nya yang nyaris dingin.

Ingatannya kembali pada saat empat tahun yang lalu. Saat Yixing masih tinggal di Korea, dan tidak satupun diantara ketiganya menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.

Mereka bertiga memang secara rutin berkumpul setiap diakhir minggu, memilih satu restoran dan menikmati makan malam dengan sebotol anggur bersama, lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengunjungi klub malam, melepas stress setelah lelah seminggu bekerja dengan musik keras dilantai dansa dan bermacam-macam minuman ber-alkohol di bar, lalu pulang ke apartemen Baekhyun yang memang paling besar diantara milik ketiganya dengan nyaris setengah sadar hingga akhirnya tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Tidak ada aturan, larangan dan batasan dalam pertemanan ketiganya. Ketiganya memiliki prinsip tentang kebebasan yang sama, mengerti satu sama lain layaknya keluarga.

Tapi sekarang masa itu telah berubah, barangkali hanya Baekhyun yang paling merasa kehilangan dengan masa-masa itu.

Karena Luhan sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehidupannya, setelah melepaskan kebebasannya dengan menikahi Sehun hingga sampai saat ini ia tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka.

Sedangkan Yixing, ia telah memasuki kehidupannya yang baru di luar negeri, berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lainnya, menikmati hidup. Ia mempunyai banyak teman-teman baru yang pasti akan lebih sering menemaninya untuk pergi ke bar dan menikmati kehidupan lajangnya yang bebas disana.

Sedangkan Baekhyun ?

Baekhyun masih sedang berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya dengan Chanyeol, walaupun ia telah sepenuhnya melepaskan gaya hidupnya yang lama.

Ia tidak lagi menemui teman-temannya yang tidak disukai Chanyeol dan ia juga tidak berusaha mencari teman baru karena yang sudah ia yakini sejak awal, ia hanya akan memfokuskan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah siap melakukan komitmen dalam hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, setelah ia memutuskan untuk mempunyai seorang anak.

Selama tiga tahun, hidupnya telah berporos pada Chanyeol, ketergantungan yang ia rasa semakin dalam hingga Baekhyun tidak yakin akan bisa menjalani hidupnya apabila Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Hingga setelah sekian lama baru sekarang Baekhyun merasakan sedikit perasaan rindu dengan kehidupannya dulu, saat berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya bisa menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Walaupun tanpa Yixing yang seharusnya menjadi pelengkap persahabatan mereka, tapi sedikit banyak Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia pernah merasa sebebas itu dulu.

Walaupun ia dan Luhan masih bersama-sama dan sesekali sering keluar untuk makan siang saat Luhan pulang dari jadwal _check-up_ nya tanpa ditemani Sehun seperti hari ini atau saat Luhan merengek untuk dibelikan sesuatu dengan alasan keinginan bayi diperutnya pada Baekhyun, entah Luhan atau Baekhyun pasti akan selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk saling mengunjungi dan mengabari satu sama lain.

Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda, seperti sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya, tidak sama dan tidak lengkap lagi seperti dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _tok.. tok.. tok.._

Luhan mengetuk meja dihadapan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun ? Kau tidak mendengarkanku ?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, segera tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri. "Ya ampun, maaf aku melamun."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Memang apa yang kau pikirkan, sih ? Sampai-sampai tidak mendengarkan ku ?"

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang mengenang saat dulu."

"Saat dulu ?"

"Iya saat dulu. Saat kita semua masih lajang, kau, aku dan juga Yixing. Aku rasa kehidupan lajang kita dulu sangat menyenangkan, bukan ?"

"Apa ?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Jangan kau katakan, aku tahu kau pasti berpikir kalau aku gila." lalu memandangi wajah Luhan dengan serius. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk ingin lajang lagi, tapi aku hanya merindukannya. Saat dimana aku merasa... baik-baik saja ?"

"Maksudmu sekarang kau tidak baik-baik saja ?" Luhan melirik Baekhyun, seketika ia merasa cemas karena Baekhyun mulai membahasnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan, dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk seolah mengerti seakan tanpa diberi tahu pun Luhan yakin tidak mudah untuk Baekhyun mengatakannya.

"Menurutmu." kata Luhan mulai berhati-hati. "Mungkinkah dengan adanya bayi akan membuatmu bahagia dan hubungan kalian akan baik-baik saja ? Atau mungkin saja kau merasa seperti ini karena kau terlalu memikirkan soal bayi tapi tidak dengan kebahagiaan kalian ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Luhan bersandar dikursinya, lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Kau tahu, selama kau mencari sesuatu dari orang lain untuk membuatmu merasa bahagia tanpa memikirkan apa orang itu pun akan merasa bahagia, kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau cari."

"Maksudmu saat ini aku dan Chanyeol tidak bahagia ?" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin ini cerminan kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan sejak dulu ? Hingga kau rela melepaskan kebebasanmu ?" Luhan meneliti raut wajah Baekhyun untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak mengucapkan hal yang salah sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku mengerti kau hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol tetap disisimu tapi apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin kalau bayi adalah sebuah keputusan yang tepat ?"

Luhan tidak lagi memperdulikan kepedihan yang terpancar di mata Baekhyun saat ia menyinggung soal bayi dan Chanyeol, karena Luhan sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat Baekhyun yang terus menerus merasa tertekan dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Baekhyun. Kau tahu aku adalah orang yang selalu mendukung apapun keinginanmu selama ini, tapi percayalah kalau ternyata punya bayi bukanlah keputusan yang tepat, maka kau harus rela kehilangan banyak hal, seperti perasaan Chanyeol padamu misalnya."

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, Baekhyun tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk ia katakan dan Luhan tidak lagi menemui celah untuk kembali berbicara karena Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

Hingga suara dering ponsel milik Baekhyun yang bergetar diatas meja memecah keheningan diantara dua sahabat itu.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya lalu memberi isyarat pada Luhan kalau ia akan menerima teleponnya diluar ruangan setelah melihat nama dari si penelepon.

Setelah keluar dari dalam restoran, Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba mengatur suaranya sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan.

"Ya, Jongin."

"Hai, Baekhyun. Kau sedang sibuk ?"

"Tidak, tidak juga. Hanya sedang makan siang diluar. Ada apa ?"

"Bisa bertemu ? Aku sudah menyelesaikan kontrak kerja sama-nya dan juga beberapa dokumen pelengkap lainnya yang harus aku perlihatkan padamu."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah dalam restoran melalui dinding kaca dibelakangnya, tepatnya di meja dekat jendela dimana Luhan masih disana, ikut memperhatikannya. "Apa harus sekarang ?"

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak bisa ?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu. Baiklah, beri aku waktu setengah jam lagi."

"Baiklah, setengah jam lagi aku akan datang ke kantormu dan... "

"Jangan..." potong Baekhyun cepat, lalu setelahnya baru menyadari kalau ia sudah bertingkah berlebihan. "Ah, maksudku kau tidak perlu ke kantorku, aku saja yang akan kekantormu."

Hari ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti dari kantor, karena setelah kejadian kemarin saat di _pantry_ , ia tidak yakin akan berani menunjukkan wajahnya dikantor apalagi sampai bertemu dengan Taeyeon, Jessica dan Jongdae. Hal yang sungguh memalukan menurut Baekhyun kalau ia sampai menunjukkan wajahnya setelah kejadian itu.

"Ah, tapi... " ucap Jongin ragu-ragu. "Aku sedang tidak berada dikantor. Bagaimana kalau di apartemenku ?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia merasa terjebak dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa ia temukan cara lain untuk menghindar, hingga akhirnya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang kesana. Kau bisa kirim alamatnya padaku. Aku akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi."

"Oh, baiklah kalau kau tidak keberatan. Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun."

"Ya, tentu sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun kembali ke mejanya dengan pandangan penuh selidik dari Luhan yang memang sedari tadi telah memperhatikannya.

"Dari siapa ?" tanyanya penasaran, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat duduk dikursinya.

"Hanya seorang rekan kerja."

"Kalau hanya rekan kerja kenapa kau harus menjauh saat menerima teleponnya ?" sahutnya kembali dengan tidak sabar.

"Luhan, dia hanya seorang rekan kerja, aku harus keluar karena didalam sini sangat berisik. Aku tidak bisa mengangkat telepon tentang pekerjaan dengan suara yang berisik disekitarku, bisa-bisa aku dinilai tidak sopan."

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk karena memahami alasan masuk akal yang diberikan Baekhyun dan ia juga tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi hingga membuat Baekhyun lega karenanya.

"Aku harus segera pergi, sebentar lagi jam makan siang sudah habis."

Luhan memang tidak tahu menahu kalau sekarang Baekhyun sedang cuti kerja, yang Luhan tahu saat ini Baekhyun hanya sedang izin keluar kantor untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin berbohong apalagi dengan Luhan, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan mengkhawatirkannya kalau sampai sahabatnya ini tahu apa yang telah ia alami kemarin.

"Baiklah." Luhan ikut berdiri dari kursinya walaupun dengan susah payah. "Aku juga harus segera pulang dan meminum obatku."

Luhan meraih Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya mengusap punggung sahabatnya yang semakin terasa rapuh dengan lembut. "Kau tahu harus menghubungi siapa saat membutuhkan, kan ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia tahu saat ini pasti Luhan tengah mengkhawatirkannya, sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak akan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun bersedih seorang diri, Baekhyun tahu perasaan tulus yang ingin Luhan tunjukkan padanya, bahwa ia ingin Baekhyun agar berbahagia.

Baekhyun balas memeluk Luhan, dengan sebuah perut pesar yang menghalangi keduanya untuk lebih erat. "Bukankah kata itu seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya padamu ? Seperti saat kau butuh _tteokbokki_ dari Hongdae atau _patbingsu_ yang ada di Gwangju ?" balas Baekhyun yang akhirnya membuat keduanya tertawa.

* * *

Pukul dua siang Baekhyun telah sampai didepan pintu besi apartemen Jongin. Setelah sekali lagi mengecek alamat yang dikirim Jongin kalau ia telah sampai di unit apartemen yang tepat, Baekhyun memberanikan diri menekan bel disebelah pintu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu besi dihadapan Baekhyun terbuka. Seorang wanita berdiri dibalik pintu dihadapan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mata Baekhyun tanpa disengaja meneliti penampilan wanita dihadapannya dengan cepat, melihat dari _bathrobe_ kebesaran yang ia kenakan saat ini, Baekhyun tidak yakin ia ada dalam posisi yang benar untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Maaf, apa ini apartemen milik Kim Jongin ?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan membuka pintu besi tersebut agar lebih luas terbuka dan mempersilakan Baekhyun masuk.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati wanita tadi, matanya menyapu sekeliling ruang tengah dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu sedangkan wanita tadi sudah menghilang dibalik salah satu pintu dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun menghampiri sebuah sofa besar dan menghentakkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Apartemen Jongin terasa sangat luas, ia memiliki sebuah ruang tengah yang besar dan didesain dengan gaya minimalis dan sangat terkesan maskulin. Sofa kulit berwarna hitam yang saat ini Baekhyun duduki, sebuah meja bar yang menyatu dengan dapur disudut ruangan dan beberapa buah lukisan artistik tergantung di dindingnya menunjukkan kalau ruangan ini memang di desain sesuai dengan kepribadian dari pemiliknya.

"Kau sudah sampai ?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, dengan cepat ia menoleh pada Jongin yang telah melangkah dari arah dapur dan kemudian menempatkan dirinya diseberang sofa dihadapan Baekhyun dengan membawa dua kaleng bir dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Baekhyun.

Jongin mengenakan t-shirt hitam dan celana _ripped-jeans_ berwarna senada membuatnya terlihat kasual dan... semakin tampan. Rambut coklatnya yang masih basah ia biarkan berantakan tanpa disisir, menimbulkan kesan _manly_ yang memikat.

"Baekhyun ?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari keterpanaannya dan segera menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu karena terlalu berlebihan saat memperhatikan Jongin.

"Maaf, aku... "

Suara Baekhyun terpotong oleh suara langkah ketukan sepatu wanita yang mendekat, membuat Baekhyun terhenti saat akan meneruskan ucapannya.

Wanita yang membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun tadi melangkah kearah kedua orang yang sedang duduk disofa. Ia sudah tidak lagi memakai _bathrobe_ kebesaran seperti saat 'menyambut' kedatangan Baekhyun tadi, melainkan ia telah mengenakan sebuah dress _one-piece_ selutut dengan sepatu _high-heels_ pada kaki rampingnya.

"Kau sudah ingin pergi ?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, aku rasa kau sibuk karena memiliki tamu." ucap wanita itu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Jongin tertawa pelan, lalu menghampiri wanita tersebut dan meraih pinggang rampingnya, ia mendaratkan satu kecupan dipipi wanita tersebut sambil berbisik. "Aku akan menghubungimu, sampai jumpa."

Setelah melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Jongin pada pinggangnya, wanita itu menghilang dibalik pintu depan, menyisakan Baekhyun yang menjadi salah tingkah karena tanpa diinginkan melihat adegan kedua orang tadi dihadapannya.

"Maafkan soal itu, tadi kau ingin bilang apa ?"

"Apa dia kekasihmu ?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa dapat dicegah, dan ia menyesali pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya tersebut.

Jongin pun ikut terkesiap dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun, lalu tertawa pelan. "Bukan, hanya seorang kenalan. Kau tahu... _one-night-stand_."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut, ia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin akan dengan terang-terangan mengakui rekan _one-night-stand_ nya pada Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas adalah orang asing, atau lebih tepatnya saat ini berstatus sebagai rekan kerjanya. Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun dapat merasakan tengkuknya yang merinding karena suasanya yang berubah dingin dan tegang, ia membuka kaleng bir yang tadi diberikan Jongin dan meneguk beberapa kali cairan itu hingga membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba mendadak kering.

Jongin tertawa melihat wajah panik Baekhyun dan ia malah berniat untuk memancing Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi. "Kenapa kau begitu terkejut ? Apa kau tidak pernah melakukannya ?"

" _Ya!_ Tentu saja tidak." pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba, ia merasa telah diremehkan tanpa alasan. "Maksudku, aku sudah tidak lagi melakukannya."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena... " Baekhyun menelan ludah, lalu kembali membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering dengan cairan bir.

"Kau sudah memiliki anak ?"

"Tidak."

"Kau sudah menikah ?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu apa alasannya ?" ucap Jongin seraya menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Jongin, dan untuk beberapa saat ia tertegun dan berpikir. Namun ia tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk membalas perkataan Jongin karena jelas saja ia tidak memiliki alasan.

"Hentikan!" pekik Baekhyun sambil membanting kaleng bir yang telah kosong diatas meja. "Kenapa kita membicarakan hal ini. Kau memangilku kesini kan untuk membicarakan soal kontrak kerja sama, dan sekarang dimana kontraknya ?" ucap Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia juga berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca besar diapartemen Jongin yang tidak tertutup oleh tirai, berusaha memusatkan diri untuk menatap puncak gedung-gedung pencakar langit diluar jendela, demi untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dan senyum menyeringai dari Jongin.

"Lupakan soal kontrak itu." ucap Jongin lalu berdiri dari sofa dan kembali duduk tepat disamping kiri Baekhyun. "Karena kita sudah membahasnya, aku lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang dirimu lebih jauh daripada membahas soal pekerjaan, jadi bagaimana dengan dirimu, Baekhyun ?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Apa dia orangnya ?"

"Dia, siapa ?"

"Pria yang mengajakmu berdansa saat pernikahan Kris dan Tao, apa dia kekasihmu ?"

"Kau melihatnya ?"

"Katakan saja, iya atau tidak ?" Jongin memberikan tatapan mendominasi seperti yang ia berikan saat terakhir kali Baekhyun mengantarnya ke lift setelah pertemuan dengan Junmyeon di kantornya.

Meskipun sofa besar yang ia duduki harusnya terasa empuk dan nyaman, tapi rasa gelisah dan gugup yang mengusai keadaan membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat duduk dengan tenang.

"Aku rasa kita tidak sedang dalam hubungan yang pantas untuk saling menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadi, Kim Jongin." Baekhyun kembali menelan ludah semakin gugup. "Aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa kau seperti ini, tapi aku tidak... "

"Karna aku tertarik padamu." ucap Jongin santai. "Apa itu bisa menjadi alasan ?"

Baekhyun terpana untuk beberapa saat, otaknya terasa kosong dan pandangannya terasa memudar mendengar pengakuan dari Jongin. Belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna ucapan apa yang ia katakan, tiba-tiba saja Jongin memajukan tubuhnya semakin mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun semakin membesar, nafasnya tertahan ditenggorokan saat bibir Jongin dengan cepat menyentuh bibirnya dan dengan perlahan mulai melumatnya.

Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin yang semakin memojokkannya kearah sudut sofa yang menempel pada dinding, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari kalau ia sudah benar-benar terkurung oleh tubuh Jongin yang saat ini telah berpindah berada diatas tubuhnya.

Hingga Baekhyun pun tanpa sadar mulai terhanyut oleh permainan bibir Jongin pada bibirnya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman lembut yang Jongin berikan padanya.

Baekhyun tidak lagi mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan ciuman yang lembut seperti saat ini, karna akhir-akhir ini yang ia rasakan hanyalah ciuman atas dasar sebuah pelengkap saat ia melakukan hubungan intim dengan Chanyeol.

Sesuatu yang selama ini tersembunyi didalam dirinya tiba-tiba bergolak hebat saat ciuman Jongin semakin bergairah dan berpindah pada tengkuknya yang mulai basah karena lidah Jongin yang terus bermain disana. Sesuatu yang telah lama sekali Baekhyun rasa telah hilang dari dalam dirinya semenjak berhubungan intim dengan Chanyeol menjadi sebuah kegiatan wajib hanya untuk membuat anak, bukan lagi sebagai sarana menyalurkan kasih sayang dalam hubungan keduanya.

Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Jongin, pundak yang terasa tegap dan kokoh untuk menopang tubuh kecilnya. Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan sisi liarnya untuk mencengkeram pundak Jongin menikmati dan ikut membalas ciumannya dengan gairah yang sama.

Saat tiba-tiba tangan Jongin membelai tubuhnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah. Ia bahkan sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi saat tangan Jongin mulai melepas satu per satu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi dapat berpikir jernih, saat kabut kenikmatan yang terlalu pekat telah menguasai dirinya.

Baekhyun mendesah hebat saat Jongin mulai menelusuri setiap senti tubuhnya, dengan menggunakan tangan besarnya dan juga bibir tebalnya.

Kerinduan akan suatu hal yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan dan tersimpan terlalu dalam di dirinya mendesak keluar dan bergejolak hebat menuntut untuk segera dipuaskan.

Dan Jongin dengan senang hati memberikannya, hingga membuat Baekhyun semakin dalam terhanyut, dan semakin lupa akan segalanya.

Lupa tentang bayi.

Dan juga lupa tentang Chanyeol.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Jangan komplain kalo ff ini akan terus berlarut-larut dan semakin banyak konfliknya karena ff ini masih panjaaaaannnggg jalan ceritanya /hehe/**

 **Jadi jangan menuntut buat karakter baekhyun harus begini, atau karakter chanyeol harus begitu ya, kalo enggak sabar jangan coba-coba baca ff ini karena ff ini memang rencananya belum akan aku bikin tamat dalam waktu dekat :)**

 **Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **Rating : M (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Kalian boleh anggep FF ini dari sisi Yaoi (Mpreg) atau Genderswitch ya :)**

 **WARNING MATURE CONTENT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Baekhyun keluar dengan terburu-buru dari apartemen Jongin saat pria itu sedang berada didalam kamar mandi, saking terburu-burunya hingga ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau saat ini dirinya masih menggunakan sandal rumah dari apartemen Jongin ketika berlari dengan tergesa di sepanjang koridor dan meninggalkan sepatunya disana.

Baekhyun menekan tombol disamping pintu lift berulang-ulang dengan tidak sabar sambil kedua matanya menatap awas pintu apartemen Jongin yang tertutup rapat diujung lorong, ia baru berhenti setelah terdengar denting bel dan pintu lift yang kosong terbuka dihadapannya.

Baekhyun kembali menekan tombol lift menuju lantai lobby utama lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kaca disudut saat lift mulai perlahan berjalan turun.

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berusaha menahan air mata yang sejak tadi berkumpul di sudut matanya. Tangannya yang gemetar saling bertaut didepan dada dan kakinya pun terasa lemas saat mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dari kaca pintu lift. Beberapa kali ia sempat berkedip mengumpulkan kembali pikirannya secara utuh setelah tadi sempat terpecah beberapa bagian dan mulai meneliti bayangannya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Rambut hitamnya mencuat berantakan tidak teratur, bibirnya membengkak bahkan ada setitik darah yang mengering diujungnya dan lehernya yang terbuka karena tiga kancing teratas kemejanya telah hilang terlihat tiga bekas kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

Air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha ia tahan pecah seketika tanpa bisa dicegah, ia menangis. Diiringi dengan suara lirih disela-sela tangisannya.

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga saat suara denting bel pintu lift kembali berbunyi, menyeret paksa kedua tungkai kakinya yang gemetar menuju pintu kaca didepan gedung.

Beberapa kali tubuhnya berbenturan dengan orang lain, tapi Baekhyun masih saja terus berlari. Baekhyun sudah tidak perduli dengan keadaan disekitarnya dan ia pun juga merasa tidak dalam keadaan yang baik untuk dapat berpikir jernih saat ini, karena satu-satunya yang ada didalam kepalanya adalah ia harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan sesegera mungkin dari gedung apartemen Jongin.

Baekhyun menghentikan satu taksi yang kebetulan melintas dihadapannya sesaat setelah ia keluar dari lobby utama, mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh sambil berbisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

Baekhyun dengan tergesa membuka pintu belakang taksi dan tanpa memperdulikan sapaan ramah dari supir taksi yang menyapanya, Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan kuat, sambil masih terisak ia menyebutkan arah tujuannya dan meminta supir tersebut untuk menjalankan taksinya agar segera berjalan menjauh.

Gedung apartemen Jongin semakin jauh dari pandangannya dan benar-benar menghilang saat taksi yang ditumpaginya berbelok ditikungan dan melaju perlahan dijalanan kota yang padat.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah basah karena air mata dalam telapak tangannya, lalu mulai kembali menangis semakin terisak.

Tidak lagi memperdulikan saat pandangan supir taksi yang ia tumpangi menatap heran dirinya melalui kaca spion didepan.

* * *

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah pada sandaran sofa diruang tengah. Ia masih menatap kosong pada layar ponsel di genggaman tangannya saat operator seluler yang kembali menyahut panggilannya saat masih berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melonggarkan simpul dasi di lehernya yang terasa mencekik, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini ia kembali melirik jam ditangannya. Keningnya semakin berkerut dalam saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Baekhyun masih juga belum pulang kerumah dan tanpa kabar.

Tadi saat Chanyeol menghampiri ruang kerja Baekhyun berniat untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama, Jongdae assisten pribadi Baekhyun mengatakan kalau kekasihnya itu tidak datang untuk bekerja hari ini dan telah meminta izin untuk cuti pada pagi harinya.

Chanyeol binggung karena ia tidak tahu menahu tentang rencana cuti Baekhyun pada hari itu dan bahkan Baekhyun juga tidak memberitahunya saat pagi tadi ketika mereka sarapan bersama.

Awalnya Chanyeol biasa saja dan mengira Baekhyun hanya sedang malas bekerja dan mungkin sedang ingin bersantai dirumah seharian, tapi saat ia juga tidak menemukan Baekhyun dirumah dan nomer ponselnya juga sulit dihubungi, Chanyeol mulai merasa cemas. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang keberadaan Baekhyun yang entah dimana membuatnya semakin tidak bisa tenang.

Chanyeol memijat pelan keningnya, mencoba untuk berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali meraih ponsel setelah kemungkinan lain terlintas dikepalanya.

Tangannya sibuk mencari nama Luhan dari _phonebook_ telepon genggamnya. Ia berharap Baekhyun saat ini memang sedang ada bersama Luhan, dan ia hanya lupa mengabari Chanyeol karena terlalu asik dan lupa waktu mengobrol dengan Luhan.

Namun Chanyeol harus kembali menelan kekecewaan saat mendengar jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari Luhan saat menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun.

 _"Baekhyun sedang tidak bersamaku. Memang siang tadi kami makan siang bersama, tapi ia tidak bilang kalau ia sedang cuti. Ia malah mengatakan kalau ia harus segera kembali bekerja setelah makan siang."_

Jawaban Luhan semakin membuat Chanyeol khawatir setengah mati. Bahkan Luhan yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun pun tidak tahu menahu tentang alasannya cuti dan keberadaan kekasihnya saat ini.

 _"Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?"_ desak Luhan dari seberang telepon.

"Entah, tadi assistennya bilang kalau Baekhyun izin cuti hari ini tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku pagi tadi." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Bahkan sampai saat ini nomer ponselnya pun tidak bisa dihubungi."

 _"Kau seharusnya menjaganya! Kenapa kau bisa kehilangan Baekhyun! Ini sudah malam, apa yang bisa ia lakukan seorang diri diluar sana!"_ omel Luhan kemudian.

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, teriakan Luhan terasa menggema ditelinganya.

"Aku akan mencarinya keluar." Chanyeol mengapit ponsel nya diantara bahu, meraih kunci mobil dan jas nya yang tergeletak diatas meja. "Kalau ia menghubungimu, segera beritahu aku."

Chanyeol segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon sebelum omelan Luhan kembali terdengar. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari Baekhyun, kemanapun itu.

Ia tidak bisa untuk berdiam diri saja tanpa melakukan apapun dan hanya menunggu Baekhyun pulang kerumah tanpa kepastian, apalagi ini sudah larut malam.

Sebelum ia sampai ke pintu depan, suara _password_ pintu rumah yang ditekan dari luar pintu menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol. Hingga sesosok tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang tertunduk muncul dari balik pintu.

Chanyeol tertegun. Penampilan Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan membuat Chanyeol hanya menatap kekasihnya tersebut dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Baekhyun.. " panggil Chanyeol sepelan mungkin berusaha berhati-hati agar tidak mengejutkan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dan belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya yang memerah langsung bertemu dengan manik hitam Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

Dalam beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, mencoba menyelami pikiran masing-masing melalu sorot mata yang keduanya pancarkan.

Hingga Baekhyun yang pertama kali memutus tatapan mereka, dengan setengah berlari bahkan nyaris terjatuh karena undakan yang berada didepan pintu. Ia meraih bahu lebar Chanyeol lalu dengan cepat mendorongnya ke arah dinding terdekat, ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan membawanya mendekat.

Baekhyun membawa bibirnya pada belahan bibir Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya melumat dengan ceroboh bibir tebal kekasihnya tersebut. _Sangat ceroboh_. Hingga beberapa kali bibir Baekhyun membentur deretan gigi Chanyeol karena ia terlalu terburu-buru dan tidak benar-benar dalam melakukannya.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan lumatan sembarangan dari bibir Baekhyun yang masih menempel pada miliknya, matanya yang terpejam seolah menandakan kalau Baekhyun benar-benar putus asa dalam ciuman sepihak yang dilakukannya kali ini.

Ia tidak melepaskan bibir Chanyeol walaupun tidak ada respon yang diberikan dari kekasihnya tersebut, seolah ia tidak membiarkan Chanyeol untuk bertanya atau mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, bahkan saat Chanyeol berusaha menjauhkan tubuh mereka, Baekhyun dengan cepat kembali menarik leher Chanyeol semakin erat, memperdalam lumatannya dan menyelipkan lidahnya diantara rongga mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol perlahan mulai mencoba memahami, mungkin Baekhyun memang sedang tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun padanya saat ini dan ia juga ingin agar Chanyeol tidak berusaha ingin tahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan mengalah, ia berusaha meredam emosi dan segala tanya dikepalanya. Ia akan menyimpannya untuk nanti, saat Baekhyun sendiri yang akan menceritakan padanya.

Lagipula ia pun tidak terlalu membutuhkan alasan saat ini, yang paling penting baginya sekarang adalah Baekhyun- _nya_ sudah pulang kerumah dan sudah kembali berada disekitar pengawasannya itupun sudah cukup untuk Chanyeol.

Dalam sekali tarikan, Chanyeol berbalik menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan merubah posisi keduanya. Kali ini tubuh Baekhyun sudah berada diantara kedua lengannya yang bertumpu pada dinding dibelakang punggung Baekhyun tanpa melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Bibir Chanyeol yang sedari tadi pasif saat menerima ciumannya kini justru telah bergerak lebih aktif untuk balas melumat belahan bibirnya.

Baekhyun nyaris kewalahan saat berusaha menyeimbangi ciuman Chanyeol yang cepat dan dalam. Tubuhnya sudah polos tanpa pakaian saat kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan ia nyaris jatuh kalau saja tangan kokoh Chanyeol yang tidak menopang pinggangnya.

Hingga saat Baekhyun dapat merasakan hentakan pinggul Chanyeol dibawah tubuhnya dan geraman rendah suara Chanyeol saat mengulum telinganya, yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah semakin memejamkan erat matanya. Berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang ingin terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

Sambil mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, Baekhyun berkali-kali berbisik kata maaf tanpa suara dibalik kepala kekasihnya tersebut. Ia tidak akan sanggup mengatakannya secara langsung karena ia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa menebus kesalahannya hanya dengan kata maaf pada Chanyeol.

* * *

Senin, selasa, rabu, hari telah berlalu begitu cepat untuk Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun masih berusaha menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan pekerjaan, bahkan nyaris tidak ada waktu istirahat untuknya.

Satu minggu berlalu setelah kejadian diapartemen Jongin dan Baekhyun benar-benar telah memutus segala koneksi dan komunikasi yang melibatkan dirinya dengan pria itu. Ia bahkan telah menyerahkan proyek kerja sama yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya dengan perusahaan iklan tempat Jongin bekerja dengan salah satu seniornya di tim lain.

Ia mengabaikan semua pesan masuk, panggilan telepon, kotak masuk di _email_ dan segala pesan yang Jongin tinggalkan pada Jongdae melalui telepon kantor.

Seperti seharusnya, Baekhyun memang harus menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin. Pria itu telah masuk daftar hitam orang-orang yang tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi.

Efeknya, entah karena kejadian waktu itu atau memang kondisi mental Baekhyun yang semakin parah akhir-akhir ini. Ia menjadi lebih sensitif dan lebih sering marah-marah karena hal kecil melebihi dulu saat orang-orang membahas tentang bayi dan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui mengapa mood seorang Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun bahkan pernah memarahi salah satu anggota magang di tim-nya hingga membuatnya mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan hanya karena salah memasukkan jumlah gula balok pada kopinya. Atau ia juga bahkan pernah mengomel sepanjang hari hanya karena _air-conditioned_ diruangannya yang tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik.

Seluruh anggota tim-nya perlahan-lahan mulai menghindar, apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk menghindari berurusan dengan Baekhyun. Hanya Jongdae yang masih bertahan dengan sikap Baekhyun, karena ia percaya kalau Baekhyun hanya sedang mengalami masa-masa buruk dan membuatnya tertekan dan Jongdae telah berjanji tidak akan menjauh dari sisi Baekhyun dan akan selalu mendukungnya hingga suatu hari ia akan berubah seperti dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, _mood_ Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang sangat bagus ketika memimpin rapat evaluasi bulanan tim-nya yang mendapat rating terbaik untuk ulasan pembaca pada edisi bulan ini. Ia dengan semangat memberikan motivasi untuk anggota tim-nya agar bekerja lebih giat dan mempertahankan prestasi yang telah diraih.

Perasaanya yang sedang baik dan aura yang dipancarkannya juga baik sebelum tiba-tiba kembali hancur sesaat setelah seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang rapat dari luar dan Baekhyun yang terpaksa harus menghentikan presentasinya dihadapan anggota timnya yang lain.

"Darimana saja kau ?" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada datar terkesan dingin, tangannya sudah terlipat didepan dada menandakan kalau ia sedang kesal.

Sayangnya Jongdae tidak begitu menyadarinya, ia malah tersenyum seolah tidak merasa bersalah dan menunjukan tanda-tanda penyesalan sama sekali.

Jongdae adalah sosok yang mengetuk pintu ruang rapat tadi. Assisten pribadi Baekhyun itu datang terlambat hampir lima belas menit dari waktu rapat yang telah ditentukan dengan membawa beberapa cup karton berisi _cappuccino_ ditangannya seolah tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Sorot tajam mata Baekhyun menatap marah pada Jongdae yang sedang membagikan cup yang dibawanya tadi pada anggota timnya yang lain.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini!" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi sambil membanting kertas materi rapat ditangannya kearah meja, ia tidak bisa mentolelir kesalahan yang telah Jongdae lakukan. "Kau pikir kau siapa, seenaknya saja datang terlambat disaat yang lain berusaha untuk berada disini tepat waktu!"

"Aku... ma... af..." ucap Jongdae terbata karena begitu terkejut. "Jadwal keberangkatan keretanya tertunda dan..."

"Tidak perlu banyak beralasan, Jongdae!" ucap Baekhyun nyaris berteriak, ia sedang marah dan ia tidak memperdulikan segala macam alasan yang berusaha Jongdae berikan untuk pembelaannya.

"Semua orang sudah berusaha datang tepat waktu dan aku tidak akan membiarkan karena satu orang yang tidak menghormatiku untuk mangacaukan segalanya." pekik Baekhyun selanjutnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan sambil membanting pintu ruang rapat hingga terdengar bunyi berdebum dengan kencang.

Anggota tim Baekhyun terlonjak karena terkejut, walaupun pemandangan Baekhyun yang marah-marah bukan lagi hal yang luar biasa tetapi mereka akui kali ini Baekhyun memang terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya.

Sedangkan Jongdae, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk menutupi ketakutan dan kesedihannya karena teriakan Baekhyun padanya. Baekhyun yang dikenalnya tidak seperti ini. Baekhyun yang ia tahu tidak akan membentaknya karena Baekhyun adalah sosok atasan yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarga, dan seharusnya keluarga tidak akan saling menyakiti.

* * *

Senin pagi, Jongdae berubah menjadi semakin penurut, ia tidak banyak tingkah seperti biasanya dan terlihat begitu menjaga setiap kata yang akan ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun. Beberapa kali ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu menonjol diantara anggota yang lain agar ia tidak membuat suasana hati Baekhyun menjadi tidak baik.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk melamun dibalik meja kerjanya sambil memainkan bolpoin saat Jongdae menyampaikan panggilan telepon dari Junmyeon, penanggung jawab tim redaksi kepada Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Baekhyun?" suara tegas Junmyeon menyapa diseberang telepon, membuat Baekhyun secara refleks segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, Junmyeon- _ssi_?"

"Keruanganku. Sekarang." ucapnya jelas dan singkat.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Junmyeon pasti akan memanggilnya, pekerjaannya memang tidak segesit dan sebagus dulu, apalagi semenjak kejadian Baekhyun menyerahkan proyek kerja sama penting yang diberikan Junmyeon padanya ke orang lain. Ia tahu akan tiba saatnya dimana ia akan pecat karena kelalaiannya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dengan malas, merapikan anak rambutnya yang mencuat berantakan dengan asal lalu berjalan dengan lunglai keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya pada lantai marmer dibawah pijakan sepatunya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap pada angka yang menyala diatas pintu lift hingga sampai ke lantai ruangannya.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan berdiri disudut lift, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada lalu kembali tenggelam dalam lamunanya sesaat setelah pintu lift kembali tertutup.

"Hmmm... mau kelantai berapa ?" sapa seseorang dengan wajah ramah yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping tombol lift.

Baekhyun tersadar, ia tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain didalam lift yang digunakannya saat ia masuk tadi karena ia terlalu sibuk melamun.

Sejenak Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah sosok dihadapannya, ia tidak mengenali seseorang yang menyapanya barusan. Wajahnya manis dengan mata bulat yang terlihat sangat pas menurut Baekhyun.

"Aku baru wawancara kerja. Kau pasti tidak akan mengenaliku." ucap sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah seolah ia bisa membaca apa yang ada didalam pikiran Baekhyun.

"Ah, begitu. Maaf." ucap Baekhyun kemudian karena merasa tidak enak.

" _It's okay_." sahut sosok tersebut. "Jadi mau ke lantai berapa ?"

"Lantai delapan, _please_." ucap Baekhyun berusaha ikut bersikap ramah.

"Oh, aku baru saja dari sana. Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu terlebih dulu." ucapnya masih dengan tersenyum lalu menekan tombol disampingnya dan lift kembali naik menuju lantai delapan.

"Aku duluan." ucap Baekhyun setelah pintu lift terbuka dilantai delapan. Baekhyun keluar dari dalam lift lalu kembali berbalik menghadap pada sosok yang masih berada didalam lift. "Semoga wawancaranya berhasil dan kau diterima... Mmm..."

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"Oh ya, Kyungsoo- _ssi_." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tentu, Terima kasih." ucap Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan pintu lift kembali tertutup.

Baekhyun baru saja hendak berbalik dan berjalan keruangan Junmyeon sebelum ia menemukan pantulan bayangannya pada pintu lift yang tertutup.

Ia baru menyadari bagaimana kacaunya penampilan dirinya yang terlihat sedari tadi. Rambut hitamnya berminyak, sorot matanya redup dan kantung matanya menghitam. Bahkan _make-up_ tipis yang selalu dipakainya tidak juga telihat baik untuk menutupi raut lelah yang terlihat nyata diwajahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat... kacau." sapa Junmyeon pertama kali saat menyambut Baekhyun yang memasuki ruangannya.

Baekhyun masih berusaha tersenyum manis. "Hai, Junmyeon- _ssi_. Apa kabar ?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu." Junmyeon menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas perlahan, rasa sedih dan simpati terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya.

Junmyeon bangkit dari balik meja kerjanya, menuju sofa yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan sambil memberi tanda untuk Baekhyun agar ikut duduk dihadapannya.

Kim Junmyeon, pria berumur tiga puluh dua tahun yang terkenal mempunyai otak cemerlang hingga membawanya pada kesuksesan di usianya yang terbilang masih muda. Wajah tampan dengan jabatan tinggi sebagai salah satu eksekutif muda diperusahaan penerbit terkemuka adalah daya tarik tersendiri untuknya. Tidak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun yang juga pernah jatuh pada daya tarik Junmyeon.

Hubungan mereka berawal dari _one-night-stand_ pada pertemuan pertama mereka enam tahun lalu, hingga berlanjut menjadi hubungan _friend-with-benefit_ yang juga berlangsung singkat. Tidak ada status atau hubungan serius, hanya hubungan timbal balik yang saling menguntungkan.

Bahkan Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan diperusahaan penerbit tempatnya bekerja saat ini pun, juga tidak jauh dari campur tangan Junmyeon yang merekrutnya dan langsung menempatkannya pada jabatan yang lumayan tinggi diperusahaan sebagai ketua tim.

Namun hubungan main-main itu sudah berlalu sejak lama dan tidak satupun dari keduanya yang pernah membahasnya lagi. Saat ini mereka berusaha menjaga hubungan profesional antara atasan dan bawahan dengan sangat baik.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?" sorot mata mengintimidasi dari Junmyeon membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" ucap Baekhyun seolah tidak mengerti, padahal jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang karena ia takut akan kehilangan pekerjaannya kali ini.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kau tau? Aku sudah mulai bosan menerima keluhan dari orang-orang karena kau yang terus marah-marah hingga membuat seluruh anggota tim-mu ketakutan dan mutu kerjamu yang akhir-akhir ini juga ikut menurun."

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Hingga matanya ia alihkan untuk menatap ujung sepatunya yang saat ini berpijak diatas karpet bulu ruangan Junmyeon.

"Dengar, aku sudah membiarkanmu saat kau mengacaukan proyek kerja sama yang kuberikan beberapa waktu lalu, dan kau pun tahu sendiri kalau aku bukanlah tipe orang yang akan selalu terbuka untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua, bahkan sekalipun itu pada orang kepercayaanku." Jumnyeon menarik nafas pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan penjelasanmu tentang apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, mencoba menjaga raut wajahnya agar terlihat setenang mungkin. "Ya, aku tahu kalau aku mengecewakanmu dan kau pun juga tahu kalau aku sungguh benar-benar menyesal akan kejadian waktu itu, tapi aku punya alasan sendiri yang tidak bisa ku katakan." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali berbicara. "Tapi, apa itu benar, kalau orang-orang mengeluhkan tentang aku ?"

"Soal mereka, aku tidak sepenuhnya perduli, yang ingin aku tahu adalah masalahmu." ucap Junmyeon semakin serius. "Sebenarnya.. aku tahu soal rencanamu yang ingin hamil dan aku juga tahu kalau.. mmm.. itu semua tidak berjalan dengan baik." ucapnya perlahan seolah takut Baekhyun akan meledak-ledak kalau ia tidak berhati-hati dalam mengatakannya.

"Ya, itu tidak baik." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengatupkan giginya erat, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin menangis, tapi ia masih berusaha menahannya karena masih ada Junmyeon dihadapannya.

Jumnyeon dapat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah memucat tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya karena ia masih belum puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

Junmyeon tetaplah Junmyeon, ia tegas dan profesional dalam masalah pekerjaan dan tidak ada toleransi untuk siapapun yang ternyata mengacaukan sistem kerja sempurnanya, termasuk itu Baekhyun sekalipun.

"Baiklah, memang aku tidak pernah berada diposisimu saat ini tapi asal kau tahu, aku sudah berusaha untuk memahaminya dari sisimu. Aku dapat membayangkan betapa beratnya situasi yang kau hadapi saat ini, tapi kau juga harus berusaha memisahkannya saat kau sedang bekerja. Aku tidak mempekerjakanmu disini hanya untuk marah-marah dan melamun memikirkan tentang hal itu, Baekhyun."

"Aku pikir, aku telah memisahkannya." ucap Baekhyun nyaris berbisik, ia sudah hampir menangis. "Aku tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah seperti itu."

Junmyeon menghembuskan pelan nafasnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya demi melihat Baekhyun yang mulai melemah.

"Aku rasa kau perlu beristirahat untuk beberapa waktu, Baekhyun." nada suara Junmyeon mulai merendah, terlihat simpati yang dalam tersorot dari kedua matanya.

Baekhyun tersentak, ia tampak begitu terkejut."Apa? Kau memecatku?"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan memecat, tapi aku menyarankanmu mengambil cuti untuk beberapa bulan. Sepertinya itu satu-satunya hal yang kau butuhkan untuk saat ini, _yaitu waktu_. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menenangkan dirimu, atau memeriksakan dan menjalani pengobatan kedokter, atau kau juga bisa pergi berlibur. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan sampai kau kembali seperti Baekhyun yang bersemangat dan ceria lagi seperti dulu."

Baekhyun duduk terpaku, otaknya berjalan sangat lambat untuk mencerna ucapan Junmyeon. Setelah tersadar, ia kembali ingin menangis, berteriak dan menjerit tidak terima, tapi ia tahu Junmyeon pasti tidak akan menyukainya.

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku ? Anggota timku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan _deadline_ yang kau berikan dengan tepat waktu, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada Jongdae ia pasti akan sangat kerepotan, ditambah aku juga tidak ingin terkesan melarikan diri dengan tidak bertanggung jawab karena menerima cuti begitu saja." ucap Baekhyun beralasan.

"Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan mengantikanmu." ucap Junmyeon santai. "Dia baru saja wawancara dan sepertinya ia orang yang dapat dipercaya dan bisa belajar situasi dengan cepat."

"Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Hah?!" Junmyeon terlihat terkejut. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa mengenal semua orang. Kyungsoo mendapat panggilan dadakan untuk ku wawancara pagi ini dan anggota tim-mu juga sudah bertemu dengannya kema..."

"Ia sudah bertemu dengan anggota tim-ku!?" pekik Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Astaga, aku bahkan belum keluar dari kantor ini dan kau diam-diam sudah mencari penggantiku? Bagus sekali, anggota timku pasti akan sangat menyukainya karena ia pasti tidak semenyebalkan diriku dan kau juga bisa menjalankan niatmu yang ingin menendangku dari sini secepatnya." ucap Baekhyun penuh nada sindiran, ia merasa sangat terkhianati untuk beberapa alasan.

"Tenang, Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang berusaha merahasiakannya. Ia sudah bekerja sebagai _freelance_ untuk tim bagian lain selama satu bulan belakangan, dan ia menunjukkan perkembangan yang pesat, kinerjanya sangat bagus dan tadinya aku sendiri yang akan merekrutnya untuk berada di tim bagian lain, tapi kalau kau cuti aku rasa ia bisa mengantikanmu untuk beberapa waktu sampai nanti kau kembali bekerja."

"Tapi mengapa tidak ada satupun orang yang memberitahuku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada pedih. "Bagus sekali kan. Mereka pasti benar-benar telah membeciku."

"Tidak ada yang memberitahumu karena saat itu belum ada yang mengenalinya. Ia bertemu dengan anggota timmu yang lain saat kau sedang cuti kemarin dan ia pun hanya datang menyapa."

Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, ia masih merasa tidak puas dengan alasan yang Junmyeon berikan, karena mau bagaimanapun Baekhyun sudah terlanjur merasa dikhianati oleh anggota tim yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja bersama dengannya.

"Dan kau perlu tahu, tidak akan ada yang bisa membencimu. Kau adalah orang hebat dan menyenangkan, tidak ada yang akan membencimu kecuali kalau orang itu iri padamu." Junmyeon memberikan senyum malaikatnya. Senyum yang juga menjadi salah satu daya tarik terkuatnya.

"Terima kasih, Junmyeon- _ssi_. Aku merasa lebih baik." Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Junmyeon. "Baiklah, aku akan beristirahat dan mengambil cuti untuk beberapa waktu."

"Keputusan yang tepat, Baekhyun. Aku akan mengatur sisanya untukmu, kau bisa memberitahuku mulai kapan kau akan mengambil waktu cuti."

"Aku rasa, aku akan mengambil cutiku mulai hari ini. Aku tidak mau semakin membebankan anggota tim-ku lebih lama lagi, dan kau juga bisa memanggil Kyungsoo-ssi untuk mulai bekerja besok."

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan. Setelah dipikir-pikir apa yang diucapkan Junmyeon memang ada benarnya. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran, perasaanya yang kacau juga semakin berpengaruh pada kinerjanya yang selalu menurun akhir-akhir ini. Ia dapat membayangkan cuti beberapa bulan pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Beberapa saat mereka masih mengobrol beberapa hal, kemudian Junmyeon dengan senang hati mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke pintu lift.

Hingga saat pintu lift terbuka, Junmyeon menghadap Baekhyun lalu memeluknya dengan hangat. "Kalau kau perlu apapun, kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum membalas pelukan Junmyeon dengan ramah.

"Ya, aku tahu."

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Yeah, i'm back \m/**

 **Kira-kira apa ya yang dilakukan Jongin sama Baekhyun sampe anak orang jadi galau haha**

 **Jadi aku mau curhat dulu dikit.**

 **Tolong aku minta sama yang baca FF ini jangan terlalu baper ya, ini cuman FF kok dan aku juga cuman manusia biasa yang sukanya bikin konflik but i really love chanbaek dan aku yakin kalian yang baca pun pasti mengerti.**

 **Jadi buat yang review atau chat pribadi ke aku plis banget tolong jangan berkata yang tidak mengenakkan hati dan menyurutkan semangatku untuk menyelesaikan FF ini ya, aku enggak minta kalian untuk selalu review kok jadi ya tolong juga jangan paksa aku untuk ini dan itu T.T**

 **Let's be friend, okey:)**

 **Ask me for a question by DM or line id chococone53 /bye/**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ IT BEFORE YOU'RE READ MY FANFICTION!**

Sebelumnya maaf kalo aku tulis author note ini diatas karena biasanya kalo aku tulis dibawah gapernah ada yang mau baca dulu jadinya masih aja ada beberapa orang yang enggak paham sama maksud aku dan nekat baca ff ini.

Plis sebelum kalian baca ff ini, aku harap kalian juga tau apa yang dimaksud sama yang namanya FANFICTION. Enggak lucu kan kalo kalian bisa sampai nyasar ke ff aku ini tapi kalian gatau apa itu yang dinamakan fanfiction /hehe/ dan aku tegaskan sekali lagi apa yang aku buat ini adalah FANFICTION!

Aku buat tulisan ini berdasarkan imajinasi aku sebagai seorang fans chanbaek, suka liat kedekatan mereka, suka liat moment-moment mereka dan suka berimajinasi tentang hubungan mereka. Jadi, kalian bisa simpulkan kalo apa yang aku tulis ini memang semata-mata adalah dari IMAJINASI aku sebagai seorang shipper, sama kaya kalian-kalian yang pasti bisa nemu ff aku ini karna baca summary yang ada bacaan CHANBAEK-nya kan ? ga mungkin juga kalian bisa baca ff ini kalo kalian enggak ada sangkut pautnya sama hal ini.

JADI, aku enggak bilang kalo ff aku ini bagus atau gimana, aku tau banyak kekurangan dimana-mana, tapi plis aku mohon kalau emang kalian enggak suka sama pair-nya, jalan ceritanya atau cara aku menggambarkan mereka disini, aku persilahkan kalian tinggalin aja ff ini, gaperlu ninggalin komentar jahat (bukan kritik ya) dan enggak bertanggung jawab gitu.

Jujur aja aku nyaris ngehapus akun ffn ini minggu lalu dan berfikir buat berhenti nulis ff SAMA SEKALI karena satu orang yang kata-katanya bener-bener nyakitin /huhu/ dari awal aku bikin ff ini aku enggak pernah maksa yang baca harus review lah, harus like lah, enggak sama sekali. Aku masih lanjutin ff ini karena masih ada yang nanyain, ada yang nungguin dan aku juga menikmati nulis ff ini tanpa terpaku sama jumlah review yang jauh banget dari jumlah yang baca /haha/ aku menghargai kalian silent reader /hehe/

Jadi aku pikir, aku bodoh juga kalau sampe aku berhenti nulis CUMA karena satu orang, padahal senior-senior aku di ffn ada yang lebih sering nerima komentar jahat tapi mereka masih tetep lanjut nulis. Jadi akhirnya dengan paksaan *boong* beberapa pihak akhirnya aku mutusin buat lanjutin ff ini lagi /huft/

Tapi sekali LAGI aku mau jelasin tentang ff ini ya, padahal aku udah sering bikin author note yang bilang kalo ff ini masih panjaaaaaaaannnnnggggg jalan ceritanya, jadi jelas aja kalo konflik yang aku masukin banyaaaaakkkkkk karena nanti ini semua ada sangkut pautnya, dan kalo kalian termasuk orang-orang yang gasuka konflik berkepanjangan, pair kesukaan kalian yang aku buat menderita di ff ini atau jalan cerita yang lambat, AKU ENGGAK PAKSA KALIAN UNTUK BACA, kalian bisa stop mulai dari sekarang! Aku udah beberapa kali kasi peringatan gini jadi aneh juga kalo masih ada yang gasuka sama cara penulisan aku T.T

Dan perlu di pertegas juga kalo aku buat genre ff ini **ROMANCE, DRAMA,HURT/COMFORT** aku udah tulis gede gede diatas padahal, jadi itu udah seharusnya jadi gambaran kalian sebelum baca kalo ff ini tuh bakal gimana, jadi plis tolong sekali kalo kalian masih suka komentar atau nanya kenapa ini begini dan kenapa itu enggak begitu, kalian harus mulai berhenti karena aku gabisa jawabnya lagi.

Terakhir, aku tau aku bukan siapa siapa, kalian enggak kenal aku akupun enggak kenal kalian, tapi kalo kalian bisa baca ff ini sampai disini, aku sangat amat berterima kasih, aku enggak minta kalian review atau semacemnya kok, cukup hargain karya aku aja, aku buat ff ini enggak ada yang bayar, enggak ada yang minta, aku bikin ff ini cuma buat menyalurkan imajinasi aku aja sebagai chanbaek shipper, sama seperti kalian. Aku sangat menghargai setiap yang baca dan review, atau beberapa juga yang review pribadi lewat line, aku seneng karena masih ada yang nungguin ff yang enggak bagus ini /hehe/

Dan kalau memang kalian udah greget banget sama ff aku ini, pengen ada sesuatu yang dirubah, saran untuk jalan ceritanya atau kalian pengen banget nyampein pendapat aku udah sering cantumin kontak line aku dibawah ff aku, kalian bisa add line aku, sampein apa yang mau kalian sampein, kritik dan saran aku terima secara pribadi, (jangan bersembunyi lewat akun guest ya) kita omongin baik-baik kali aja nemu solusi dan kita bisa jadi temen yang baik /hehe/ karena jujur aja berkat ff ini juga aku jadi punya banyak temen sesama chanbaek shipper /hehe/

Oke, itu aja yang mau aku sampein, sori kepanjangan yaa /hehe/ dan semoga aku harap kedepannya sampe ff ini selesai dan aku nulis ff baru enggak ada kejadian kaya gini lagi, atau mungkin aku bakal bener-bener berenti kalo sampe hal ini terjadi lagi /haha/

At last, selamat membaca guys

 **Chococone53**

* * *

 **Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **Rating : M (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Kalian boleh anggep FF ini dari sisi Yaoi (Mpreg) atau Genderswitch ya :)**

 **WARNING MATURE CONTENT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Baekhyun kembali keruangannya saat waktu istirahat makan siang tiba, dan sudah pasti ia tidak akan menemukan siapapun didalam ruangannya karena anggota tim nya yang lain juga pasti sedang berada di luar kantor.

Baguslah. Lagipula Baekhyun juga merasa tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk berpamitan, walaupun sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum mengambil cuti dengan baik kepada yang lain. Biar saja itu menjadi urusan Junmyeon yang akan menjelaskannya nanti pada anggota tim nya.

Baekhyun menghampiri meja kerjanya, mengambil beberapa barang yang ingin dibawanya pulang kedalam kotak kardus, dan meninggalkan beberapa barang lainnya yang kira-kira harus tetap berada disana untuk membuktikan kalau meja kerja itu masih tetap menjadi miliknya, siapapun nanti orang yang akan mengantikan posisinya tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

 _Sialan_. Baekhyun memaki dalam hati. Jongdae muncul dari balik pintu sambil menatap binggung pada Baekhyun yang telah mendekap kotak kardus ditangannya. Ia tertangkap basah oleh Jongdae saat akan berusaha melarikan diri diam-diam.

"Kau tidak keluar makan siang?" tanya Baekhyun berbasa-basi, mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena salah tingkah.

"Mau kau apakan barang-barangmu?" ucap Jongdae cepat, mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali kotak kardus yang dibawanya pada meja terdekat, lalu tersenyum canggung dan berjalan menghampiri Jongdae.

"Sepertinya aku perlu waktu untuk istirahat, Jongdae- _ya_."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Sebenarnya aku membicarakan banyak hal saat berada diruangan Junmyeon tadi, dan ternyata kami sepakat kalau sepertinya aku perlu beberapa waktu dulu sebelum kembali bekerja."

"Tunggu dulu. Kau dipecat?!" pekik Jongdae yang tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan dipecat, aku hanya mengambil cuti untuk beberapa waktu."

"Tapi, kena... "

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya." potong Baekhyun cepat. "Apa yang orang-orang katakan dibelakangku dan mereka yang mengeluh karena aku bertingkah sangat menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Aku memang agak berlebihan, kan ?"

"Tidak, kau tidak begitu, Baekhyun!"

"Ya, aku begitu, Jongdae!"

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Ia ingin kembali membuka suara, membantah apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebelum Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon seolah mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin memperdebatkan hal ini.

Jongdae menghela pelan nafasnya, mengerti arti tatapan Baekhyun dan akhirnya ia tahu kalau ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Jongdae sudah tahu, percuma mengatakan apapun kalau Baekhyun sendiri sudah membulatkan keputusannya.

"Dan aku tahu ini agak canggung, tapi aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikap burukku padamu beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku benar-benar merasa menyesal karena telah membentakmu hanya karena hal kecil yang nyatanya bahkan kau tidak pantas untuk disalahkan. Saat itu aku hanya tiba-tiba terbawa emosi dan aku malah melampiaskannya padamu. Sikap ku kemarin sungguh tidak beralasan, aku sungguh minta maaf. Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?"

Jongdae berusaha tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, ia mungkin sudah memaafkan Baekhyun atas kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi ia masih belum yakin bisa menerima kalau Baekhyun mengambil waktu cuti dan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongdae- _ya_. Seperti yang Junmyeon katakan, sepertinya yang saat ini aku butuhkan adalah waktu istirahat untuk menenangkan diriku, aku tahu ini terdengar konyol dan tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi aku memang benar-benar membutuhkannya. Kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali untukku." ucap Baekhyun seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jongdae.

Wajah sedih Jongdae membuat Baekhyun tidak enak hati, ia tahu Jongdae adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang masih mau repot-repot untuk perduli pada kehidupannya yang rumit. Bekerja bersama selama hampir lima tahun membuat hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan berubah menjadi status kekeluargaan yang erat, dan ia pun paham kalau Jongdae akan merasa sedih, begitupula dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun lebih mendekat kedepan Jongdae lalu merentangkan tangannya untuk membawa Jongdae kedalam pelukannya. "Aku akan kembali setelah benar-benar merasa lebih baik. Aku berjanji." bisik Baekhyun dibalik bahu Jongdae yang diiringi dengan anggukan pelan kepala Jongdae setelahnya.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak langsung mengarahkan mobilnya untuk pulang kerumah setelah ia meninggalkan gedung perkantorannya.

Ia justru berbelok arah ke salah satu supermarket yang terdekat dari sana. Baekhyun berencana untuk memasak makan malam hari ini, lagipula ia juga sudah cukup lama tidak berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-harinya sendiri, karena biasanya asisten rumah tangga dirumah Chanyeol lah yang telah mengambil alih tugas tersebut.

Baekhyun mendorong _trolley_ yang dibawanya kearah bagian deretan rak bahan-bahan makanan. Ia memilih sendiri sayur-sayuran segar dan beberapa potong daging sambil sesekali memikirkan menu makanan apa yang akan ia buat dengan bahan-bahan yang telah ia masukan kedalam keranjangnya.

Hingga Baekhyun tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak mengetahui kalau berbelanja bahan makanan akan membuatnya merasa se-senang ini. Apalagi saat membayangkan kalau ia-lah yang berbelanja dan memasak sendiri makan malam untuknya dan Chanyeol hari ini.

"Baekhyun?" seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun dan memanggilnya dari arah belakang saat ia tengah sibuk memilih botol wine pada salah satu deretan rak.

Baekhyun sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan ia menemukan sosok pria tampan dan tinggi yang sangat ia kenali berdiri tepat dibalik tubuhnya.

Pria tampan dan tinggi itu adalah suami dari sahabatnya-Luhan, Oh Sehun. Walau dengan raut wajah yang terlihat lelah dan setelan jas kerja yang mencuat tidak rapi serta mendorong sebuah _trolley_ yang sama seperti milik Baekhyun ditangannya, Sehun masih saja tetap terlihat luar biasa tampan.

"Oh, hai Sehun." Baekhyun menarik senyumnya, lalu menyapa Sehun dengan memeluknya ramah.

Walaupun keduanya tidak begitu akrab dan jarang bertemu tanpa Luhan disekitar keduanya tapi tidak ada kecanggungan yang berarti saat mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu seperti ini. Mungkin ikatan batin yang kuat melalui Luhan membuat keduanya tidak lagi merasa segan satu sama lain.

"Kau berbelanja sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa lucu saat melihat isi dari _trolley_ yang dibawa oleh Sehun didominasi oleh beberapa bungkus kripik kentang, gula-gula manis, bercup-cup eskrim dan berbagai macam bentuk olahan dari coklat.

Sehun ikut menanggapi tawa Baekhyun. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, Baekhyun. Ini semua milik Luhan."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya karena aku sudah bisa menebak siapa pemilik sebenarnya dari makanan-makanan ini. _Ah_ , apa aku harus bilang kalau ini permintaan dari anak yang ada didalam perut Luhan? Jadi ia bilang, ia ngidam dan ingin memakan semua ini?" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada menyindir yang tajam.

"Kau tepat sekali." balas Sehun tidak kalah tajam.

Keduanya kembali tertawa, kapan lagi mereka bisa meledek Luhan seperti ini kalau tidak sekarang saat ada kesempatan, karena mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi di-lain waktu apalagi saat Luhan berada disekitarnya.

"Dan kau, sedang menyiapkan perayaan?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk botol wine yang ada digenggaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu sih, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama liburku setelah mengambil cuti panjang."

"Oh, kau cuti? Apa karena kau sudah berhasil.. hamil?"

"Tidak, itu.. aku tidak hamil." ucap Baekhyun berusaha sepelan mungkin diujung ucapannya.

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya, merasa bersalah karena ia merasa telah sembarangan bicara. Kalau Luhan ada disini, saat ini pasti Sehun sudah ditendang oleh istri sahnya tersebut karena sudah asal bicara.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat raut wajah bersalah Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah Sehun, aku baik-baik saja." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa Luhan masih mengatakan tentang ngidam?" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan saat suasana mendadak berubah canggung diantara keduanya.

"Ya, begitulah. Ia selalu menggunakan alasan mengidam untuk hal apapun." Sehun merenggut saat mengatakannya dan Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk tidak tertawa karena merasa mengasihani nasib Sehun.

"Tapi ia sudah hamil delapan bulan, sebentar lagi anak kalian akan lahir, itu pasti hanya akal-akalannya saja yang terus-menerus meminta sesuatu dengan alasan ngidam dan ingin mencari-cari perhatian darimu."

Sehun semakin merenggut saat ingatannya kembali pada waktu delapan bulan yang telah ia lewati sambil kewalahan menuruti setiap keinginan Luhan yang kadang tidak dapat dikatakan normal tapi mau tidak mau harus dituruti, karna Luhan selalu beralasan itu semua demi anak mereka.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu berapa kali aku harus mengutuk perubahan hormon Luhan selama delapan bulan ini, Baekhyun. Kadang ia menjadi sangat manis dan manja seperti anak anjing saat menginginkan sesuatu tapi di detik berikutnya ia akan berubah menjadi seperti singa betina saat sedang musim kawin karena kesalahan kecil yang terjadi." keluh Sehun dengan helaan nafas panjang diujung kalimatnya. "Untungnya semua ini akan segera berakhir satu bulan lagi."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan lalu menepuk bahu Sehun, seolah memberikannya kekuatan untuk bersabar sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun tahu pasti, menghadapi sikap Luhan yang sedang hamil seorang diri adalah pekerjaan yang berat apalagi untuk sosok yang belum berpengalaman seperti Sehun.

Tapi Baekhyun juga tahu dibalik raut putus asa yang Sehun tunjukan ada juga rasa bahagia dari balik sorot matanya ketika membayangkan penantian dan perjuangannya yang menantikan anak pertamanya untuk terlahir ke dunia hanya tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Tenang saja, kau dan Luhan sudah melaluinya dengan baik." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. "Kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang setimpal atas segala usaha dan kesabaranmu dengan Luhan, kau akan memiliki hadiah yang tak ternilai harganya, seorang malaikat mungil yang akan hadir ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil kalian."

Sehun terdiam berusaha menahan apapun yang hendak ia katakan. Ia memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Apa kau bisa membayangkannya? Tubuh kecil bayi kalian ada didalam perut Luhan, ia hasil buah cinta kalian. Kau tidak akan bisa untuk tidak berhenti bersyukur akan hal itu setelah melihatnya nanti, Sehun."

Sehun masih tidak berusaha mengatakan apapun bahkan setelah Baekhyun selesai berbicara demi melihat sorot mata Baekhyun yang terlihat berbinar bahagia.

Sehun tahu Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya meminta dirinya untuk membayangkan perkataan dari Baekhyun tersebut karena kenyataannya justru Baekhyun sendiri lah yang sedang membayangkan hal itu sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ya, hanya membayangkan.

Karena saat ini Baekhyun kira ia sudah merasa bisa menerima kenyataan kalau hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi pada dirinya.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja meletakkan gelas berkaki panjang yang baru ia ambil dari lemari penyimpanan saat suara mobil Chanyeol terdengar baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumah.

Ia beranjak dari balik meja makan dan memandang kearah luar jendela untuk kembali memastikan, dilihatnya Chanyeol baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobil dihalaman depan dan tengah berjalan keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berlari dari ruang tengah untuk membukakan pintu depan rumah dari dalam sesaat sebelum tangan Chanyeol sempat memasukkan digit _password_ pada kunci pintu.

Baekhyun dapat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut karena pintu rumah yang terbuka tiba-tiba, tapi keterkejutannya hilang setelah mengetahui kalau ternyata kekasihnya-lah yang muncul dari balik pintu tersebut, membukakan pintu dengan celemek biru muda yang kotor karena noda bekas masakan menempel ditubuh mungilnya dan diiringi dengan senyum manis yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang." sapa Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar, membiarkan Chanyeol masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam rumah.

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum dan melupakan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sangat lelah karena pekerjaannya hari ini demi melihat senyum manis Baekhyun yang seolah-olah telah ditularkan padanya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, malam ini Baekhyun menyambutnya pulang bekerja, bahkan ia telah mengambil alih tas kerja Chanyeol dan membawanya ke ruang tengah terlebih dulu setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan _'selamat datang'_ pada pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat akan menyusul Baekhyun didepan meja makan yang berbatasan langsung dengan ruang tengah penuh dengan banyak makanan, rata-rata yang terhidang adalah makanan kesukaannya, dengan dua batang lilin merah yang menyala ditengah-tengah meja dan sebotol _wine_ yang masih tersegel seolah melengkapi hidangan malam itu.

"Apa aku telah melupakan hari yang penting ?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali tanggal berapa hari ini. Karena seingatnya hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya atau pun hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, bukan juga hari jadian mereka yang nyatanya masih akan jatuh pada beberapa bulan lagi.

"Tidak, kau tidak melupakan hari penting apapun." ucap Baekhyun setelah kembali dari ruang tengah, melepaskan celemek kotornya dan membawanya kearah dapur. "Aku hanya sedang ingin menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Kau belum makan malam kan?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah makan malam tadi saat pertemuan terakhir dengan kliennya, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun kecewa dengan menolak tawarannya padahal kekasihnya itu telah repot-repot memasak makan malam untuknya, jadi walaupun ia merasa sudah kenyang, ia akan bersikap seolah antusias untuk memakan masakan Baekhyun.

"Kau yang memasak semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lalu berjalan kebalik meja makan, melepas jasnya untuk disampirkan pada sandaran kursi dan menarik salah satu kursinya. Baekhyun ikut menyusul setelahnya, mengambil kursi yang berseberangan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangannya yang ia angkat diatas meja lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat. Merasa bangga akan hasil masakan yang ia hidangkan saat ini dihadapan Chanyeol.

Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar, ia sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia memakan masakan buatan Baekhyun karena biasanya asisten rumah tangganya- lah yang mengambil alih segala urusan rumah tangga termasuk dalam urusan makanan karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sama-sama sibuk bekerja.

Chanyeol memperhatikan segala macam makanan yang Baekhyun buat, lalu menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sepiring _donkatsu_ diatas meja makan, seingatnya dulu tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kelezatan dari _donkatsu_ buatan Baekhyun sekalipun itu adalah dari restoran berbintang lima. Dan nyatanya saat ini Chanyeol dibuat takjub dengan rasa salah satu dari makanan kesukaannya ini masih sama lezatnya seperti saat terakhir kali Baekhyun membuatkan untuknya.

"Rasanya agak kurang pas ya?" tanya Baekhyun harap-harap cemas setelah meneliti raut wajah Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah makanannya. "Aku sudah lama tidak membuat itu jadi sepertinya itu agak.. "

"Ini masih terasa sama Baekhyun, aku tidak percaya kau masih membuatnya dengan sangat baik."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya tidak percaya, ia merasa Chanyeol hanya ingin membuatnya senang dengan berkata seperti itu, tapi saat ia melihat Chanyeol kembali menyuap makanannya lalu berpindah pada hidangan yang lain diatas meja, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol memang benar-benar menikmati masakan yang dibuatnya.

Chanyeol menghabiskan hampir seluruh dari hidangan yang ada diatas meja makan. Ia bahkan telah melupakan kenyataan kalau ia sebenarnya sudah makan malam tadi sebelum pulang kerumah.

Dan Baekhyun yang memperhatikan Chanyeol makan dengan lahap merasa tidak tega untuk ikut memakan masakannya sendiri, ia takut kalau ternyata masakannya itu tidak cukup banyak untuk bisa membuat Chanyeol merasa kenyang.

Tapi hanya dengan melihat pipi Chanyeol yang mengembung karena makanan yang ada dimulutnya dan seruan puas setiap kali ia menyuap makanan saja sudah manjadi kepuasan tersendiri untuk Baekhyun, kalau ia tahu Chanyeol akan sesenang ini memakan masakannya, mulai saat ini ia harus berpikir untuk lebih sering-sering lagi memasak.

* * *

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamar mandi lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya dan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam selembar handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengusak rambut cokelatnya yang masih setengah basah.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedang menatap layar ponsel sambil bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi dikamarnya yang terbuka dan Chanyeol keluar dari sana, menengok kearahnya sesaat sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah meja kaca disudut kamar dan setelahnya terdengar suara alat pengering rambut yang dinyalakan.

Setelah makan malam tadi senyum Chanyeol masih belum luntur dari wajahnya, _mood_ -nya sedang baik karena Baekhyun bertingkah begitu manis malam ini. Menyambutnya pulang bekerja, memberikan kecupan _'selamat datang'_ dan menyiapkan makan malam yang enak untuknya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati meja kaca dimana Chanyeol sedang terduduk diatas kursinya mengeringkan rambut coklatnya dengan asal, ia merebut alat pengering rambut dari tangan kekasihnya tersebut dan mengambil alih kegiatan mengeringkan rambut basah Chanyeol untuk ia lanjutkan.

Chanyeol tidak menolak atau berkomentar sedikitpun, ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan pantulan wajah serius Baekhyun yang tengah mengeringkan rambut miliknya sambil sesekali mengusaknya pelan untuk merapikannya dengan jemari tangan pada kaca besar dihadapannya.

Keduanya hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Baekhyun dengan alat pengering rambut ditangannya dan Chanyeol yang menikmati usapan lembut tangan Baekhyun pada rambutnya.

"Selesai." gumam Baekhyun setelah mematikan alat tersebut hingga membuat suasana kamar telah kembali berubah menjadi lebih hening.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas dengan rambutnya yang sudah sepenuhnya kering dan telah tertata rapi, Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik.

"Terima kasih." ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus pada pantulan diri Baekhyun yang ada di kaca dihadapannya karena Baekhyun saat ini masih berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling menatap pada bayangan masing-masing yang terpantul dari sana, Chanyeol sedikit penasaran saat memperhatikan sorot mata Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu cemas seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak begitu yakin untuk mengatakannya.

Hingga saat sorot mata keduanya bertemu, Baekhyun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dengan menunduk lalu mengalungkan lengannya untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Chanyeol yang menguarkan wangi _musk_ yang kuat dari tubuh sehabis mandi milik kekasihnya tersebut.

Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang melingkari lehernya untuk ia kecup di punggung tangannya yang mungil. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan aku tidak tahu ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Hmm, sebenarnya... aku baru saja mengambil cuti dari kantor hari ini." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang teredam karena ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Chanyeol saat mengatakannya.

"Cuti? Kau tidak membicarakannya lagi padaku?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, ia memang sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk tidak lagi mengambil cuti atau pergi tanpa se-pengetahuan kekasihnya itu setelah membuatnya khawatir dan kecewa atas kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba cuti dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol bahkan tidak ada kabar sampai nyaris tengah malam dan sulit dihubungi hingga pulang dengan penampilan yang berantakan dengan Chanyeol yang khawatir setengah mati menyambutnya.

Chanyeol memang sudah berjanji tidak akan menanyakan apapun tentang hal itu sampai Baekhyun yang akan menjelaskannya sendiri nanti, tetapi dengan syarat kalau Baekhyun tidak akan mengulangi kembali kejadian yang sama untuk kedepannya.

Jadi jelas saja kalau Baekhyun merasa bersalah kalau saat ini ia mengambil waktu cuti tanpa mendiskusikannya lagi pada Chanyeol, padahal Baekhyun sudah berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Chanyeol lagi setelah hari itu.

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Chanyeol lalu dengan ragu-ragu balas menatap mata Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikannya dari pantulan kaca didepan keduanya.

"Semua terjadi begitu saja, aku dipanggil keruangan Junmyeon lalu kami membicarakan banyak hal, tentang apa yang orang-orang yang bicarakan soal aku, tentang anggota timku yang mengeluh karena sikapku.. Junmyeon bilang aku butuh istirahat dan.. aku menyetujuinya.. begitu saja." jelas Baekhyun takut-takut sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran Chanyeol saat ini, ia hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak marah padanya, karena ia sudah cukup merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol atas beberapa kesalahan yang tidak ia ungkapkan selama ini dan ia tidak ingin menambah banyak daftar kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya pada Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak bersuara apapun sedari tadi. Ia hanya membalas tatapan Baekhyun dibelakang tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lantas?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya setelah lama terdiam, masih dengan mata yang tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang ditatap sebegitu lekatnya hanya bisa memainkan jemarinya berputar-putar pada ujung kaus yang dipakainya saat ini.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan? Kau tidak marah padaku?" bisik Baekhyun sambil mengembungkan lucu sebelah pipinya, kebiasaannya setiap kali ia merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berdiri kehadapannya lalu ia lingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan menariknya cepat sehingga Baekhyun sudah jatuh terduduk tepat di atas pahanya.

Baekhyun memekik terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang Chanyeol lakukan, ia baru saja ingin melayangkan protesnya pada Chanyeol, tapi kekasihnya itu sudah lebih dulu mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Baekhyun mencari posisi ternyaman untuknya dipundak kecil Baekhyun yang menguarkan wangi _strawberry_ yang manis, sehingga Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lagi selain membiarkan dirinya berada diatas pangkuan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Kau telah banyak melalui hari yang sulit, aku lebih dari sekedar setuju kalau kau mengambil waktu cuti untuk saat ini, itu adalah keputusan yang tepat, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Baguslah, aku merasa lebih baik kalau kau juga tidak mempermasalahkan-nya." ucap Baekhyun lalu ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Untuk beberapa saat baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak ada yang bersuara, mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sekaligus berusaha menikmati momen hangat yang tercipta karena pelukan keduanya yang masih belum terlepas sedari tadi.

"Apa harimu berjalan begitu berat?" Baekhyun hampir mengira kalau Chanyeol sudah jatuh tertidur, sampai suara berat milik kekasihnya itu kembali terdengar.

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya erat. "Ya, sangat berat." ucapnya terdengar lirih.

"Kau bisa berhenti kalau kau ingin." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah, sebisa mungkin tidak menyinggung Baekhyun dengan ucapannya.

Namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik dirinya dari rengkuhan Chanyeol agar ia bisa menyesuaikan jarak antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol dan matanya dapat bertemu dengan iris hitam milik kekasihnya tersebut, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang dalam dan sulit diartikan.

"Maksudku, kau bisa berhenti memikirkannya sejenak tentang hal itu, kau harus menikmati waktu cutimu, kau juga harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Kau tau aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melarang atau tidak setuju tentang hal itu, jangan salah paham." Chanyeol berujar cepat, takut-takut kalau Baekhyun menyalah artikan ucapannya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin merusak malam yang tenang ini dengan pertengkaran, mereka sudah terlalu sering bertengkar dan rasanya sungguh sayang kalau ucapan Chanyeol barusan justru menjadi pemicu dimulainya kembali pertengkaran diantara keduanya.

"Aku tidak lagi." bisik Baekhyun dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

" _Hm?_ " Chanyeol bergumam tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, aku.. aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti, aku telah menyerah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol dapat melihat sorot mata sipit Baekhyun yang mulai meredup, memancarkan kesedihan yang memang sudah terlalu lama tertahan didalam sana.

"Baekhyun.. " bisik Chanyeol sambil menyentuh sisi wajah Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan sosok dihadapannya yang Chanyeol yakini saat ini sudah siap meledak dalam tangis kapan saja.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam, ia tidak mengetahui mengapa tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi begitu emosional, perasaannya seperti teraduk-aduk dan ia tidak mampu untuk menahannya.

Baekhyun masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Chanyeol dengan cara merunduk, menghindari usapan menenangkan yang coba Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Kau benar.. apa yang orang-orang bilang juga benar.. aku dan obsesi gilaku tentang bayi.. aku harus segera sadar karena ini sudah terlalu berlebihan." Baekhyun berusaha berucap diantara isak tangis yang ia tahan sedari tadi. "Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk berhenti, bukan?" lirihnya kembali.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir, ia masih berusaha menarik wajah Baekhyun agar kembali menatap padanya.

Namun wajah Baekhyun yang penuh air mata-lah yang ia temukan saat Baekhyun sudah kembali mengangkat wajahnya, dan Chanyeol meringis sedih akan hal itu, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini, ia merasa telah melukai dirinya sendiri setiap kali melihat Baekhyun menangis tepat dihadapannya.

"Atau kalau kau ingin.." Chanyeol mengantung ucapannya agar kembali menarik perhatian dari Baekhyun. "Kita bisa mengadopsi seorang bayi, walaupun rencanamu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil tapi setidaknya beberapa tujuan berhasil tercapai, kita tetap bisa punya bayi dengan mengadopsinya dari panti."

Sesaat Chanyeol kira Baekhyun akan memekik senang akan gagasannya tersebut, tetapi saat ia menemukan Baekhyun yang justru kembali menangis semakin terisak Chanyeol menjadi kelabakan sendiri

"Hei apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun? kalau kau tidak menginginkan bayi dari panti tidak masalah, aku tetap akan mencari cara lain."

"Tidak Chanyeol, bukan itu. Hanya saja aku rasa aku tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk memilikinya saat ini. Punya bayi.. Ya, bahkan sekarang aku juga sudah tidak benar-benar yakin kalau aku masih menginginkannya."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia berusaha menghapus sisa jejak air mata diwajahnya dengan ujung lengan kaus panjang yang dikenakannya. "Ini begitu berat, aku tidak bisa menanggungnya lagi.. aku ingin berhenti.. lagipula saat ini aku punya kau, jadi aku rasa itu sudah cukup untukku."

Chanyeol ikut mengusap sisa air mata yang tertinggal diwajah manis kekasihnya itu. Lalu mengikis jarak wajah diantara keduanya hingga Baekhyun sendiri dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Chanyeol pada wajahnya. "Ya, itu semua terserah padamu." Chanyeol menyentuh ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan hidungnya sendiri hingga bersentuhan. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang jangan pernah memikirkan apapun lagi. Kau benar, kau punya aku, Baekhyun." bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Segala kekalutan yang Baekhyun rasakan sirna saat bibir hangat Chanyeol mulai melumat pelan bibir tipisnya. Gerakan yang diciptakan Chanyeol sangat lembut dan sarat akan kasih sayang sehingga membuat Baekhyun terbuai hingga memejamkan erat matanya lalu melingkari tangannya dileher Chanyeol, menikmati sapuan lidah Chanyeol yang sesekali ikut menjilat belah bibirnya.

Hingga intensitas ciuman itu semakin memanas saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik setiap celah yang ada dalam mulut Baekhyun, menarik habis oksigen dari dalam Baekhyun dengan ciumannya yang semakin dalam dan semakin intim.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti setengah memekik dan setengah mendesah. Walaupun ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol terasa begitu memabukkan tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia nyaris tidak bisa bernafas, jadi ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menarik paksa bibirnya yang masih di-lumat rakus oleh Chanyeol sambil mendorong bahu kekasihnya itu dengan agak kuat.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sudah terlanjur dibutakan oleh kabut nafsu jadi walaupun ia terlepas dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah menemukan target lain untuk dicumbunya yaitu leher putih yang terekspos milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol _hh~_ " Baekhyun bergumam pelan, posisinya yang saat ini masih berada diatas pangkuan Chanyeol diatas kursi didepan meja kaca dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang mengunci tubuhnya membuat dirinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat Chanyeol terus menerus menyerangnya seperti saat ini.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , aku menginginkanmu." Chanyeol berbisik didepan telingan Baekhyun dengan nada rendah dan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun masih sempat berkedip beberapa kali sebelum rona merah mulai memenuhi sudut pipinya yang terasa memanas karena bisikan sensual Chanyeol didepan telinganya.

"Kau manis sekali, Baek." bisik Chanyeol lagi, kali ini seraya mengulum cuping telinga Baekhyun dan mengigitnya pelan.

Baekhyun mulai ikut terbawa gairah karena rangsangan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya mencoba mengeratkan rengkuhannya agar membuat Chanyeol kembali mendekat, memeluknya erat seolah tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu menjauh sedikitpun. Ia meremas pasrah rambut cokelat Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati jilatan dan hisapan bibir penuh Chanyeol pada beberapa bagian kulit tubuhnya yang terbuka.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mencicipi manis kulit tubuh Baekhyun hanya untuk menyesuaikan bagian depan celananya yang terasa semakin sesak dan keras karena tertindih bokong Baekhyun diatas pahanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol telah menarik lepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun, melemparnya kelantai bersamaan dengan piyama tidur miliknya sendiri, lalu mulai menyusuri kembali setiap lekukan pada tubuh Baekhyun dengan jemari besarnya dari ujung tumit kaki hingga surai kelam Baekhyun yang berantakan karena terlalu banyakia remas.

Hingga suara desahan samar terdengar dari Baekhyun yang mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan gairah ketika Chanyeol dengan perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghujam bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kuat dan keras sehingga membuat Baekhyun selalu mendesah pasrah setiap kali ia merasakan milik Chanyeol yang menyentuh titik terdalam ditubuhnya sebelum akhirnya mulai bergerak seirama dan saling menghentak berlawanan arah untuk mencari kenikmatan masing-masing.

Baekhyun nyaris sampai pada puncaknya, tapi Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menarik kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkar erat di pinggangnya lalu membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam sekali tarikan menuju tempat tidur yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan yang menurutnya lebih nyaman dan leluasa bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka.

Satu-satunya selimut yang menutupi pinggang Chanyeol yang bertelanjang hampir terjatuh merosot kelantai selagi ia masih dengan semangat menggagahi Baekhyun yang kini hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dibawah tubuh besar miliknya, menikmati setiap gerakan dari Chanyeol yang membuat tubuhnya ikut bergerak tidak teratur diatas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun mendesah kuat saat ia sampai pada puncaknya, diikuti oleh suara geraman rendah dari Chanyeol yang juga telah menumpahkan semuanya didalam tubuh polos milik Baekhyun.

Malam ini Chanyeol merasa seperti telah kehilangan kendali saat menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti pengalaman pertamanya bercinta, atau mungkin karena ia merasa sudah lama tidak merasakan bercinta begitu hebatnya seperti yang ia lakukan tadi dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah Baekhyun, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah.

Senyum mengembang diwajah Chanyeol saat menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan erat matanya juga dengan suara nafas terengah seolah masih menikmati puncaknya setelah kegiatan panasnya dengan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dibawah kepala Baekhyun, menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat, sedangkan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lalu mengusap punggungnya lembut sambil menghujani kecupan-kecupan manis dipuncak kepalanya.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam saat merasakan usapan lembut dari tangan Chanyeol di pipinya seolah meminta Baekhyun untuk menatapnya, ia mengerjap pelan setelah menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang tersenyum sambil berbaring menyamping menghadap dirinya dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang yang sangat menyenangkan.

Baekhyun merasa begitu merindukan saat-saat intim setelah bercinta dengan Chanyeol seperti saat ini. Karena selama dua tahun belakangan Chanyeol sudah tidak pernah lagi memberikan sentuhan _after-making-love_ padanya, biasanya Chanyeol akan langsung segera beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang biasanya justru telah sibuk melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan aneh yang ia dapat dari internet atau saran dari temannya agar cepat hamil.

"Kau ingin membersihkan diri?" ajak Chanyeol.

" _Mmm_.. tidak, biarkan saja seperti ini." tolak Baekhyun sambil bergumam malas, ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya hingga menempel pada dada bidang Chanyeol hanya untuk menemukan degup jantung milik kekasihnya itu yang berdetak seirama dengan miliknya.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin kehilangan moment intim berdua bersama Baekhyun seperti saat ini. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa bercinta dengan Baekhyun sepenuh hati tanpa perasaan muak dan bosan atau harus melihat ritual-ritual aneh yang Baekhyun lakukan setiap kali sesi _'membuat bayi'_ nya _(begitu Chanyeol menyebutnya)_ selesai.

Dan mungkin juga ini pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun belakangan untuk Baekhyun bercinta dengan Chanyeol tanpa memeriksa suhu tubuh, tanggal masa subur ataupun memikirkan tentang seorang bayi yang harus ia dapatkan setelah melakukannya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol pelan setelah menyadari Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi mengusak-usak pipi tembamnya didada Chanyeol.

Senyum mengembang diwajahnya saat menemukan Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas didalam pelukannya, menggunakan sebelah lengannya sebagai alas untuk kepalanya bersandar.

Chanyeol menarik selimut yang berada diujung kakinya, membawanya naik untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos keduanya.

"Terima kasih malam ini, Baek." bisik Chanyeol diantara kegiatannya yang sedang memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di surai kelam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi terlentang, menatap langit-langit kamar keduanya yang berwarna putih monoton.

Pikirannya tertuju pada sepasang cincin perak yang tersimpan disalah satu laci meja kerjanya dikantor. Cincin yang dulu akan ia gunakan untuk melamar Baekhyun di _Venice,Itali_ , namun gagal karena saat itu ia menyadari kalau dirinya ataupun Baekhyun masih belum siap untuk melangkah lebih serius pada hubungan mereka.

Tapi malam ini, setelah Baekhyun dengan rela melepaskan keinginannya yang telah bertahun-tahun ini menjadi obsesi berlebihan menurut Chanyeol dan mengatakan kalau ia hanya membutuhkan Chanyeol dihidupnya, Chanyeol kembali berpikir mungkin ini lah saat yang tepat bagi keduanya untuk mulai beranjak melanjutkan hubungan keduanya yang telah terjalin tiga tahun lamanya menjadi lebih serius, yaitu dengan sebuh ikatan pernikahan.

Chanyeol sudah menetapkan hatinya, menyakini bahwa memang Baekhyun lah sosok yang tepat untuk menemaninya, menghabisi hari tua bersama dan membuat keluarga kecil berdua selamanya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai berpikir untuk merencanakan lagi acara untuk melamar kekasihnya tersebut. Mungkin ia akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi _Amsterdam,Belanda_ pada awal bulan ini, mengunjungi _Vondelpark_ saat musim panas adalah waktu yang sangat tepat baginya untuk melamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri pada rencananya, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana indahnya wajah bahagia Baekhyun diantara sinar jingga di _Vondelpark_ saat ia memberikan cincin perak di jari manisnya mengucapkan kata cinta dan janji sehidup semati yang sudah seharusnya ia ucapkan dua tahun sebelumnya.

"Aku harap mulai saat ini semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja untuk kita, Baekhyun- _ah_." bisik Chanyeol sepelan mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyak Baekhyun.

Perasaan hangat yang mengalir kedalam hatinya membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu nyaman, hingga akhirnya ikut memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu berada dialam mimpi.

Ia akan menyusul Baekhyun kemimpinya dan terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia keesokan harinya, karena besok harus menjadi hari yang baru untuk mereka.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfor** **t**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **Rating : T (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N :** **Aku memutuskan untuk membuat FF ini kembali pada cerita awalnya, aku enggak akan mempersingkat jalan cerita atau bikin FF ini selesai dengan secepatnya, bagi yang enggak suka jalan cerita yang penuh konflik atau berkepanjangan, dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca FF ini, terima kasih :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Chanyeol telah berpakaian kerja rapi berdiri membelakanginya menghadap cermin besar dibalik lemari tengah mengikat simpul dasi berwarna _merah maroon_ ditangannya.

"Pagi," Chanyeol menyapa pertama kali saat matanya bersitatap dengan Baekhyun melalui pantulan cermin didepannya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dengan malas, lalu mengusap pelan matanya yang masih terasa berat sebelum menyahut. " _Hm,_ pagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan dasinya yang belum terikat sempurna untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah sepenuhnya duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil menguap dengan lucu.

Chanyeol ikut duduk pada tepi tempat tidur sedangkan tangannya telah mengusap rambut hitam Baekhyun yang berantakan untuk merapikannya, walau harus Chanyeol akui rambut berantakan Baekhyun setiap bangun tidur adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal dari diri Baekhyun yang menurutnya seksi.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan lembut tangan Chanyeol pada puncak kepalanya.

"Jam tujuh pagi," jawab Chanyeol dan menjauhkan tangannya setelah dirasa rambut Baekhyun sudah cukup rapi.

"Baru jam tujuh pagi dan kau sudah rapi?"

"Aku memiliki rapat penting dengan klien baru pagi ini."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, ia lalu meraih dasi yang masih mengantung tidak rapi dileher Chanyeol dan mulai menyimpulnya, mengambil alih pekerjaan kekasihnya itu yang belum selesai.

Sedangkan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya sambil menikmati menatap raut wajah _baru-bangun-tidur_ Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat manis setiap saat.

"Kau sudah memiliki rencana untuk menghabiskan hari pertama cutimu?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan berkunjung kerumah Luhan hari ini, tiba-tiba aku rindu padanya."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas sambil menepuk-nepuk simpul dasi hasil tangannya yang telah tergantung rapi dileher kemeja Chanyeol.

" _Hm,_ asal kau tidak lagi meributkan soal perut besar Luhan, aku mengizinkannya." ucap Chanyeol agak ragu dengan gagasan Baekhyun yang ingin mengunjungi rumah Luhan.

Karna Chanyeol tahu betapa Baekhyun sangat mendambakan sesuatu yang ada didalam perut sahabatnya itu, bahkan saat setiap kali melihat sosok yang berpenampilan sama, Baekhyun akan mulai sensitif dan kembali uring-uringan.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Kita sudah membahasnya semalam. Ingat, tidak ada lagi soal bayi." ucap Baekhyun tegas. Sorot matanya yang tajam seolah meyakinkan Chanyeol kalau apa yang ia katakan adalah benar.

"Oke, oke. Aku mendengarkan." dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mempercayai Baekhyun. "Tapi aku akan menjemputmu nanti pukul enam."

Baekhyun merengut tidak setuju, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membantah, karena ia sudah berjanji untuk menuruti perkataan Chanyeol soal batasan keluar rumah dan izin untuk berada diluar rumah.

"Ingin secangkir teh? atau kopi?" tawar Chanyeol kemudian setelah bangkit dari tepi tempat tidur.

Baekhyun mencoba ikut berdiri, "Haruskah aku yang membuatkannya?" sebelum Chanyeol kembali mendorong pundaknya hingga kembali terduduk.

"Tidak, pagi ini aku yang menyiapkannya."

Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya binggung. " _Hm,_ tidak biasanya."

Dan dibalas Chanyeol dengan seulas senyum."Jangan mengerutkan keningmu seperti itu." ia mengusap kening berkerut Baekhyun dengan jemarinya agar kembali rileks "Kau mandi saja selagi aku sekalian menyiapkan sarapan."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya pasrah, "Baiklah. " ucapnya setelah memberikan sebuah anggukan menurut, lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju pintu kamar mandi diujung ruangan.

Dan Chanyeol juga memiliki untuk segera keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan Baekhyun.

* * *

"Jadi kali ini kau sudah benar-benar menyerah?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju dapur untuk menoleh pada Luhan yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu dapur, matanya masih tampak sembap karena ia memang masih tertidur saat Baekhyun menekan bel pintu rumahnya siang ini.

Baekhyun memakluminya, karna ia tahu akhir-akhir ini memang Luhan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur, mungkin pengaruh dari sang bayi yang semakin membesar didalam perutnya, membuatnya mudah lelah dan sulit bergerak bebas.

"Ya, maka dari itu mari kita rayakan." seru Baekhyun bersemangat sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sekotak _cheesecake_ yang sempat dibelinya dalam perjalanan kerumah Luhan, lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya memasuki dapur.

"Kali ini benar-benar menyerah? Tidak ada lagi soal bayi yang begitu kau inginkan? Kau sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas pada Chanyeol?"

"Iya, Luhan. Kami sudah membicarakannya semalam."

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan lalu ikut menyusul Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruang dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan, memberi celah untuk _babybump_ -nya agar tidak menyentuh meja makan.

"Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun diam saja saat Luhan memanggilnya, ia tahu disaat seperti ini Luhan pasti akan mengatakan hal-hal yang akan membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sangat menderita akhir-akhir ini, maafkan aku yang tidak selalu berada disampingmu saat kau menghadapi masa-masa sulit. Maafkan aku yang justru mengandung seorang bayi disaat kau juga begitu menginginkannya. Aku minta maaf membuatmu semakin tidak nyaman dengan selalu meminta bantuanmu dan merepotkanmu selama aku mengandung bayiku.. bahkan aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu yang pasti sangat berat untuk harus melihatku yang seperti ini setiap waktu. Aku minta maaf."

Air mata merebak dari mata Luhan dan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun segera menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menyeduh teh untuk menghampiri Luhan yang sudah menangis semakin kencang disana, memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu yang bergetar hebat dalam tangis dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun justru merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aneh karena ia berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang tengah menangis padahal seharusnya dirinya lah yang melakukan hal itu, karena disini yang baru saja kehilangan dan melepaskan mimpinya adalah Baekhyun sendiri.

"Ini bukan salahmu, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Baekhyun menepuk punggung Luhan, walau ia menyadari, tidak seharusnya ia menjadi pihak yang melakukan hal itu untuk saat ini.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun, mengusap genangan air mata diwajahnya dengan lengan kaus panjangnya. "Bagaimana pun juga seharusnya aku tidak hamil, semua ini tidak pernah rencanakan, aku juga tidak-"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?!" suara Baekhyun terdengar kasar sehingga membuat Luhan terkejut.

Baekhyun menghembuskan pelan nafasnya lalu menjauh dari Luhan, berjalan ke arah jendela kaca yang berada didapur milik Luhan yang berhadapan langsung dengan pekarangan luas belakang rumah milik tetangganya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan salahmu dan tidak ada yang juga pantas untuk disalahkan. Kalau memang harus ada yang disalahkan itu adalah diriku sendiri." ucap Baekhyun yang telah membelakangi Luhan, pandangannya jatuh pada pekarangan luas didepannya.

Sepasang pasangan muda yang sedang tertelungkup diatas karpet piknik yang digelar dibawah dahan rindang pohon pinus dan tertawa bahagia, bermain-main dengan seorang bayi mungil dihadapan keduanya yang sepertinya saat ini tengah belajar merangkak.

Baekhyun ikut memandang bayi itu, bayi yang sedang berusaha melangkah dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya, tubuh mungilnya berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti karena lelah dan membiarkan _baby tummy_ -nya jatuh menyentuh karpet.

Kedua pasangan muda tadi terlihat begitu gemas dengan tingkah bayinya, lalu menghujani wajah imut bayi tersebut dengan puluhan ciuman sehingga membuat sang bayi tertawa geli.

Dan Baekhyun merasakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah melihat pemandangan yang lucu itu. Tidak ada lagi debaran bahagia saat melihat seorang bayi mungil yang dulu begitu ia dambakan. Tidak ada lagi senyum mengembang diwajahnya saat mendengar tawa mengemaskan dari seorang bayi. Semua sudah tidak lagi Baekhyun rasakan.

"Kau tahu, mungkin aku sedang dikutuk karena masa lalu," Baekhyun kembali berjalan menghampiri Luhan, lalu ikut duduk pada kursi meja makan disampingnya. "Kau ingat, kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat aku menelantarkan seorang bayi yang ada didalam rahimku dengan aborsi. Aku bersalah dan saat ini aku sedang dihukum, jadi kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, kesalahan itu sepenuhnya ada padaku."

Baekhyun meringis saat mengatakannya dan Luhan hanya bisa melipat bibirnya semakin rapat, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ini soal takdir dan keberuntungan, Luhan. Aku tidak memiliki keberuntungan itu dan kau memilikinya, aku tidak akan memaksakan takdir ku sendiri. Kau tahu semacam pepatah yang mengatakan _'Tuhan memiliki caranya sendiri untuk membuat kita bahagia'_." lanjut Baekhyun sambil memaksakan senyumnya, tidak ada air mata saat ia mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu, karna Baekhyun tahu ia tidak pantas untuk sekedar menitikkan air mata saat ini.

* * *

Pagi itu Chanyeol terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk pergi bekerja. Mungkin karena hari ini ia hanya akan menemui dua orang klien diluar kantor sehingga membuat waktu kerjanya akan menjadi singkat.

Ia bisa pulang kerja lebih awal, menjemput Baekhyun, lalu mengajak kekasihnya itu makan malam diluar, _dinner_ romantis di restoran yang mereka datangi saat kencan pertama dulu, sedikit bernostalgia tentang betapa menyenangkannya kehidupan pacaran mereka dulu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Tepat saat jam makan siang, Chanyeol telah kembali ke kantor. Akhirnya setelah hampir seminggu penuh ia habiskan untuk berada diluar kantor sehingga membuatnya hampir seminggu penuh juga tidak mengunjungi ruangannya, Chanyeol bisa bersantai sejenak untuk hari ini. Ia hanya akan mengerjakan hal-hal kecil sambil menunggu jam pulang kantor tiba.

"Sooyoung- _ssi_ , aku akan makan siang dikantin perusahaan hari ini. Kau tidak perlu memesankan makanan untukku."

"Kau akan makan siang dikantin perusahaan, Chanyeol- _ssi_?" tanya Sooyoung, assisten pribadi Chanyeol saat atasannya itu telah keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ya, sepertinya aku sudah lama sekali tidak memakan makanan disana, aku bahkan sudah lupa rasanya."

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu diluar untuk bertemu dengan para klien. Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak, Chanyeol- _ssi_."

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah lalu berjalan menuju _lift_ diujung lorong ruangannya. Untuk menuju kantin perusahaan, Chanyeol harus turun enam lantai dari lantai dimana ruangannya berada, lalu melewati lantai _lobby_ utama dan ruang tunggu khusus tamu dilantai satu.

Saat melewati meja resepsionis, Chanyeol ingat ia memiliki beberapa berkas kiriman dari salah satu klien-nya yang seharusnya telah sampai hari ini. Jadi sebelum melangkah kearah kantin perusahaan Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya mampir kebagian meja resepsionis untuk mengambilnya.

"Permisi Seolhyun- _ssi_ , apa hari ini ada kiriman untukku?"

"Oh, Tuan Chanyeol." sapa salah satu wanita dibalik meja resepsionis yang menyapanya dengan ramah. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memeriksanya untukmu." ucapnya dengan intonasi lembut, hasil didikan keramah-tamahan yang dipelajarinya untuk pekerjaan ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk, membiarkan wanita itu kembali duduk pada kursinya dan mengetikkan sesuatu pada _keyboard_ komputernya mencari kiriman yang masuk padanya hari ini.

"Permisi nona,"

Chanyeol mengeser tubuhnya dari depan meja resepsionis saat seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Iya Tuan, ada yang bida saya bantu?" Seolhyun, resepsionis wanita yang tadi berbicara dengan Chanyeol kembali berdiri dari kursinya, menyapa ramah pada pria yang baru datang tersebut.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang, ia bekerja disini."

"Apa sebelumnya anda telah membuat janji?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubunginya, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk datang langsung kemari."

"Baik, bisa sebutkan ingin bertemu dengan siapa dan ia berada dibagian apa?"

"Byun Baekhyun, ia salah satu ketua tim produksi disini."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan kedua orang yang berbincang disampingnya, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit penasaran saat nama kekasihnya disebutkan.

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol telah meneliti sosok pria yang mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol memutar kembali otaknya karena ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan sosok pria tersebut tapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu pasti siapa sosok yang ia maksud.

"Maaf, kau mencari seseorang bernama Baekhyun?" sela Chanyeol saat pria itu masih menunggu saat resepsionis wanita tadi berusaha menyambungkan _line_ teleponnya kebagian ruang kerja Baekhyun.

"Oh, ya, aku sedang mencarinya."

" _Hm,_ sepertinya kau tidak bisa menemuinya karena saat ini Baekhyun sedang mengambil waktu cuti panjang."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." ucap pria itu dengan nada kecewa.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, ada keperluan apa? Aku bisa menyampaikannya pada Baekhyun nanti, kebetulan aku dekat dengannya."

"Kau rekan kerjanya?"

" _Hm_ , bisa dibilang begitu."

Pria itu tampak ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat, lalu menyerahkan sebuah _paper bag_ coklat yang sedari tadi berada digenggamannya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya langsung pada Baekhyun, karena aku juga memiliki suatu hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya, tapi aku takut ia membutuhkan ini secepatnya, jadi aku berpikir untuk segera mengembalikannya. Kalau begitu aku titipkan padamu saja."

Chanyeol meraih _paper bag_ yang diberikan padanya. "Ini apa dan dari siapa? Maaf aku harus menanyakannya untuk disampaikan pada Baekhyun nanti."

"Didalam sana ada sepasang sepatu milik Baekhyun yang tertinggal diapartemenku beberapa waktu kemarin, kau bisa bilang ini dari Kim Jongin, ia pasti akan langsung mengenalnya, dan tolong sampaikan pesanku padanya untuk segera menghubungiku, aku rindu padanya."

Seketika Chanyeol terdiam membeku, ia bahkan bisa merasakan dunianya tiba-tiba hancur tepat didepan matanya sendiri. Hancur tidak tersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol meraih ponsel dibalik saku jas-nya dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju parkiran _basement_ dimana mobilnya berada.

Raut wajahnya mengeras dan sorot matanya yang tajam memperlihatkan kalau saat ini ia sedang menahan emosinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil dari saku celananya lalu membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kuat saat ia telah sampai didalam mobil.

Ponsel yang sedari tadi menempel di telinganya ia banting begitu saja ke kursi penumpang samping kemudi dan mengerang kesal karena lagi-lagi panggilan teleponnya yang tidak juga tersambung.

Tanpa memperdulikan aturan untuk mengemudikan mobil dengan kepala dingin dan pikiran yang jernih, Chanyeol menekan kuat pedal gas dimobilnya yang mulai melaju cepat keluar dari dalam gedung perkantorannya. Mengarahkan mobilnya ke satu tempat dimana sosok yang menjadi alasan mengapa Chanyeol dipenuhi oleh emosi saat ini berada.

"Baekhyun.. Mengapa kau melakukan itu.. Kenapa kau tega melakukannya.." Chanyeol terus bertanya-tanya seperti itu selagi mengendarai mobilnya dengan tidak sabar dijalanan padat kota Seoul.

Buku jarinya memutih saat tanpa sadar ia telah mencengkram kuat setir kemudi mencoba melampiaskan amarahnya yang semakin memuncak karna perkataan pria yang ia temui di _lobby_ kantornya siang tadi masih memenuhi setiap rongga dikepalanya.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya kemudian entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

* * *

Siang itu, Baekhyun dan Luhan bersikap seolah semua telah kembali seperti dulu. Tidak ada Baekhyun yang bersedih dan tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang iri dengan perut buncit Luhan yang berisi seorang bayi. Semua telah tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menyiapkan makan siang bersama, walaupun lebih banyak Baekhyun yang melakukannya karena Luhan yang mulai kesulitan bergerak dan Baekhyun yang mulai mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Luhan yang dekat-dekat pada berbagai macam benda berbahaya didapur, keduanya menyantap _pasta cannelloni_ ( _seperti berdasarkan keinginan anak yang ada didalam perut Luhan_ ) didepan televisi yang sedang menayangkan film _Beauty and The Beast_ yang sedang ditayangkan ulang oleh salah satu stasiun televisi, sambil menyelonjorkan kaki pada permadani lembut diruang tengah rumah Luhan.

Mereka kembali pada kebiasaan-kebiasaan lama yang sering mereka lakukan saat keduanya masih lajang dulu, mengenang betapa menyenangkannya kegiatan-kegiatan kecil yang sering dilakukan walau sekarang mulai terasa asing bagi keduanya.

Karena jelas saja ada perbedaan nyata yang saat ini telah terjadi, seperti tidak adanya Yixing diantara keduanya atau perubahan pada perut besar Luhan yang tidak lagi bisa membuatnya bebas bergerak.

Tidak ada yang berniat sama sekali menyinggung soal kehamilan atau bayi siang itu, bahkan saat setiap kali ada iklan yang menampilkan apapun tentang bayi di televisi, Luhan dengan sigap akan dengan otomatis mengubah channel-nya.

Cukup melelahkan memang, walaupun Baekhyun bilang ia baik-baik saja dan sudah tidak lagi memikirkannya tapi Luhan tetap akan melakukannya, karena ia tahu hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun saat ini.

 ** _TING TONG_**

Suara bel dari depan pintu rumah Luhan menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang baru saja beranjak dari permadani lembut diruang tengah saat hendak menuju dapur untuk mengisi kembali gelas soda-nya yang telah kosong.

"Biar aku saja," usul Luhan terlebih dulu sebelum Baekhyun yang membukakannya. "Sepertinya itu paman pengantar susu," ucap Luhan ikut bangkit dengan susah payah dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Tanpa memeriksa terlebih dahulu melalui _intercom_ yang menempel dilorong samping pintu, Luhan membuka pintu depan rumahnya hanya untuk menemukan raut kesal diwajah Chanyeol dibalik pintunya.

" _Oh,_ Chanyeol? Ada apa kemari?"

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Luhan terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. "Baekhyun? Ia ada didalam. Ada apa? Bukankah hari ini Baekhyun sudah meminta izin padamu untuk kerumahku?"

Mengabaikan raut wajah kebingungan Luhan, Chanyeol sudah menerobos masuk kedalam rumah kediaman milik keluarga Oh tersebut walaupun Luhan belum mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

Karna Chanyeol memang tidak berniat untuk bertamu sama sekali saat mendatangi rumah Luhan siang itu, jadi ia juga tidak perlu bersikap beramah-tamah seperti yang seharusnya.

"Siapa yang datang-"

 ** _PRAN_** ** _G_** ** _!_**

Baekhyun menghentikan perkataanya saat tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik paksa oleh tangan seseorang, sehingga membuat gelas kaca yang baru ia isi setengah soda jatuh begitu saja mengotori permadani diruang tengah, tangan itu masih dengan kasar menyeretnya hingga sampai keluar dari dalam rumah Luhan walaupun Baekhyun sudah berteriak meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Luhan yang masih berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya hanya bisa terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang telah diseret paksa oleh Chanyeol menuju mobilnya yang terparkir asal dihalaman depan rumahnya dengan kebingungan.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang, menarik Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar rumah membuat Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah atau sekedar memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

Chanyeol melepas kasar genggaman tangannya di lengan Baekhyun setelah ia membuka pintu samping mobil dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera masuk kedalam.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman kuat Chanyeol pada lengannya tadi meninggalkan bekas merah yang pekat. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Masuk kedalam mobil." perintah Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berniat. membantah perintah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan masuk mobil sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Aku bilang masuk kedalam mobil!" Chanyeol mulai membentak, emosinya yang telah meluap didalam kepalanya tidak lagi memperdulikan wajah memerah Baekhyun yang mulai ikut kesal padanya.

"Chanyeol, jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun berucap pelan sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya lalu meraih lengan Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya, mencoba meredam sesuatu yang saat ini sedang terbakar didalam diri kekasihnya tersebut.

Baekhyun kembali tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, raut wajahnya yang begitu datar tanpa ekspresi membuat Baekhyun mulai ketakutan menghadapi Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Chan-yeol,"

"Kubilang masuk kedalam mobil, Baekhyun! Sebelum aku benar-benar bertindak kasar untuk memaksamu menurut." sebuah bentakan yang meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol yang sarat akan amarah akhirnya membuat Baekhyun menurut.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar telah duduk didalam mobil dan sudah memasang sabuk pengamannya, Chanyeol menyusul masuk setelahnya. Menyalakan mesin mobil dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat meninggalkan halaman depan rumah Luhan tanpa pamit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chan-"

"Aku tidak percaya kau tega melakukan ini padaku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap dingin memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau semarah ini padaku? Setidaknya jelaskan dulu agar aku mengerti." hilang sudah rasa ketakutan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi pada akhirnya karena ia tidak terima Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti tadi.

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa pada pembohong sepertimu!?" Chanyeol membalas dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi, Chanyeol tidak pernah begitu tersulut amarah seperti saat ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia benar-benat membiarkan amarah menguasai dirinya.

"Pembohong ap-"

"Berani-beraninya kau tidur dengan pria lain dibelakang ku, brengsek!" Chanyeol kembali membentak sampai ia memukul setir kemudi yang sedang dikendalikannya.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu terkejut, apa yang Chanyeol katakan benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau tidak perlu mengelak, sialan! Seorang pria bernama Kim Jongin datang ke kantor siang ini, ia membawakan sepatu yang kau tinggalkan diapartemennya." Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya kesal. "Ia membawa sepasang sepatu yang kau tinggalkan saat kau pulang kerumah dengan keadaan kacau dan bekas _kissmark_ pada tubuhmu. Kau pikir aku begitu bodoh untuk bisa menyimpulkan apa yang telah terjadi?" Chanyeol mengusak kasar rambutnya.

Ia masih berusaha untuk tetap fokus mengemudi walaupun ia mulai merasa kedua matanya memanas dan dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak. Ada sesuatu yang begitu menganjal didalam dirinya dan ia perlu mengeluarkan secepatnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam seribu bahasa sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, kedua tangannya mulai bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

"Malam saat kau memintaku untuk tidak menanyakan apapun, aku dengan bodoh menerimanya begitu saja. Berharap kau akan menjelaskannya nanti dan menghapus berbagai pikiran burukku tentang malam itu. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan saat ini adalah kenyataan yang benar-benar menyakitkan, kau mengkhianatiku, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan kenyataan akan menamparnya dengan kuat seperti saat ini. Malam itu memang ia berjanji tidak akan menanyakan apapun mengenai mengapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakan padanya kalau ia sedang mengambil waktu cuti, atau mengapa ia tidak memberi kabar saat akan pergi keluar rumah dan akan pulang larut malam, atau juga saat ia pulang kerumah dalam keadaan yang berantakan.

Chanyeol memang melihatnya, ruam-ruam merah pada tubuh Baekhyun walau ia cukup bodoh untuk mempercayai kalau itu adalah bekas _kissmark_ karena Chanyeol percaya pada Baekhyun. Ia percaya kekasihnya tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu padanya.

Dan saat siang tadi, saat seorang pria bernama Jongin datang kekantornya mengatakan ingin mengembalikan sepasang sepatu milik kekasihnya yang tertinggal didalam apartemennya tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol meledak dalam amarah, kepercayaannya hancur seketika.

Ia benar-benar merasa dikhianati. Ia begitu mengingat saat malam itu Baekhyun memang pulang kerumah dengan sebuah sandal rumah yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui darimana asalnya.

Tidak perlu penjelasan lagi, Chanyeol sudah bisa menyimpulkan apa yang telah terjadi. Baekhyun mengkhianatinya, ia tidur dengan pria lain dan itulah kenyataan yang harus Chanyeol terima.

Chanyeol benar-benar kecewa akan beberapa alasan, pertama karena Baekhyun yang berusaha menyembunyikannya dan kenyataan Baekhyun yang tidur dengan pria lain walau jelas-jelas ia masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aku.. Aku bisa menjelaskannya," Baekhyun berbisik lirih, menunduk dalam merasa bersalah dan tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan untuk menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Kau membuatku kecewa Baekhyun. Sungguh, kau benar-benar menyakitiku."

"Tapi itu semua tidak-"

Belum selesai Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi kembali menyela. "Jadi ini alasanmu, mengapa kau sudah tidak ingin lagi memiliki anak dariku? Karna kau ingin memilikinya dari pria itu?"

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau katakan!" Baekhyun mulai ikut tersulut emosi. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Chanyeol bersikap tidak memperdulikan apapun sama sekali. Ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar saat Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi emosi dan ia lebih memilik bertindak demikian untuk menahan amarahnya dan mengabaikan pembelaan yang coba Baekhyun berikan untuk saat ini.

"Turunlah," Chanyeol berucap singkat kemudian memberhentikan laju mobilnya tepat didepan pekarangan rumah yang bertahun-tahun ini ia tinggali bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Ia mengusak kasar rambutnya kebelakang dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela samping mobil, memilih untuk menolak melihat wajah Baekhyun. Pikirannya sedang kacau dan ia membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri atau ia akan bertindak diluar kendali, seperti melakukan kekerasan atau semacamnya pada diri Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan singkat Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tidak ikut turun?"

"Kubilang turun sekarang juga, aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu!" bentakan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dengan refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga membentur kaca jendela mobil terkejut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya, hatinya seperti tertikam ribuan pisau saat Chanyeol mengatakan ia tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun dihadapannya.

Dengan hati yang hancur Baekhyun akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Chanyeol, ia membuka pintu mobil lalu turun dari sana.

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun menutup pintunya, Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung dan hanya bisa menatap mobil Chanyeol yang pergi menjauh.

" _Argh!"_ Chanyeol mengerang kesal setelah melajukan mobilnya menjauh. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang masih berdiri terdiam ditempat yang sama saat ia turun dari mobil tadi.

Bahkan saat Chanyeol tidak dapat melihatnya lagi dari balik pantulan kaca spion mobil yang membawanya pergi menjauh. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sempat melihat Baekhyun yang saat itu telah meneteskan air matanya disana, menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang juga hancur lembur.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Halo.. Hai..**

 **Maaf aku gabisa bikin FF ini untuk cepet end, padahal aku udah bilang untuk chapter ini seharusnya udah tamat. Tapi, aku ternyata gabisa juga namatin FF ini begitu saja dengan berbagai macam konflik yang belum terselesaikan didalamnya T.T**

 **Jadi setelah berdiskusi dengan para senior, aku memutuskan untuk kembali pada plot cerita awalnya /huft/**

 **Agak nyebelin emang karna disini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol enggak bahagia-bahagia, aku juga kesel sebenernya /lah/ tapi demi kebaikan dan kelangsungan hidup aku biar enggak ada yang ngeganjel aku harap semua bisa mengerti.**

 **DAN.. sekali lagi ini hanya FANFICTION ya guys, plis jangan terlalu dibawa baper, aku tau FF ini emang nyebelin tapi sekali lagi ini murni hanya imajinasi dan aku harap kalian cukup dewasa untuk bisa menempatkan diri ya, akupun CBS yang berharap kehidupan nyata mereka enggak seancur ini T.T**

 **Okelah, segitu aja curhatnya aku juga masih hawa baper karna masalah kemarin jadi ya tolong dimaklumi saja /hehe/**

 **Ask me for question by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfor** **t**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **Rating : T (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N :** **Aku memutuskan untuk membuat FF ini kembali pada cerita awalnya, aku enggak akan mempersingkat jalan cerita atau bikin FF ini selesai dengan secepatnya, bagi yang enggak suka jalan cerita yang penuh konflik atau berkepanjangan, dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca FF ini, terima kasih :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk saat ini. Saat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya didepan pekarangan rumahnya seorang diri.

Baekhyun masih berdiri terdiam disana, berusaha mencerna perlahan-lahan apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata setelah Chanyeol mengusir dirinya untuk turun dari dalam mobil yang sekarang telah bergerak semakin menjauh dari pandangannya dan menghilang dibalik tikungan jalan.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil menyeret paksa kedua kakinya untuk berjalan kedalam rumah saat ia mulai risih dengan pandangan orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun menatap dan berbisik penasaran seraya menunjuk dirinya yang masih menangis dipinggir jalan.

Tadi Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Baekhyun telah mengkhianatinya. Kekasihnya itu meninggalkan Baekhyun padahal ia belum sempat menjelaskan apapun atas kesalah pahaman yang telah terjadi diantara mereka.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri karena merasa bersalah telah menyakiti Chanyeol, walaupun ia tidak benar-benar berniat untuk melakukan hal itu pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal kenapa ia tidak jujur saja sejak awal. Menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi malam itu dan mengatakannya terlebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol mendengarnya dari orang lain seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun hanya tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan bertemu langsung dengan Jongin. Ia mengira dengan tidak lagi menghiraukan segala panggilan dari Jongin, cerita tentang malam itu juga akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Sepanjang malam Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk menekan berulang-ulang satu nomer yang ia ingat diluar kepala pada telepon rumahnya, ia tidak bisa menggunakan ponselnya karena saat Chanyeol menarik paksa dirinya dari rumah Luhan tadi, Baekhyun tidak sempat membawa ponsel apalagi tasnya, tapi sesuai dugaan Chanyeol tidak akan mengangkat panggilan telepon darinya untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun ingin sekali pergi keluar rumah dan berusaha mencari Chanyeol kemanapun untuk mengejarnya dan memaksa pria itu untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya atas semua kesalahan ini.

Tapi Baekhyun sadar ia masih memiliki perasaan malu. Ia tidak mungkin bertindak seolah-olah ia yang paling benar dan membela dirinya sendiri padahal jelas-jelas dirinya lah yang telah bersalah. Ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan Chanyeol yang sudah terlanjur tersakiti olehnya.

Hingga saat kesekian kalinya Baekhyun mendengar suara operator seluler menyahut disambungan teleponnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyerah menghubungi Chanyeol.

Ia duduk bersimpuh diujung sofa ruang tengah dan menyembunyikan tangisnya dengan kedua tangan yang memangku wajahnya, berharap nanti Chanyeol akan berbaik hati menghubunginya kembali setelah melihat berpuluh-puluh panggilan tidak terjawab dari dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _KRING KRING_

Baekhyun terkejut saat telepon rumah dipojok ruangannya berbunyi. Ia tidak sadar telah jatuh tertidur dalam posisi masih setengah tertelungkup diatas sofa ruang tengah.

Dengan tergesa Baekhyun segera menghampiri mejas telepon. Harapannya saat mengira Chanyeol yang baru saja merespon panggilannya luntur seketika saat mengenali nomer telepon Luhan lah yang nyatanya tertera dilayar telepon.

"Ya-"

"Baekhyun? Ya! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan menarikmu dengan kasar seperti itu? Kau tidak mengatakan akan kerumahku? dan demi Tuhan, kenapa kau meninggalkan ponselmu, aku hampir saja menyusulmu kerumah kalau saja Sehun tidak mengingatkan kau masih memiliki telepon dirumah untuk bisa dihubungi. Astaga, ada apa dan-"

"Luhan? Biarkan aku berbicara dulu," sela Baekhyun sebelum sahabatnya itu kembali memberikan semakin banyak pertanyaan.

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir, Chanyeol terlihat sangat marah dan aku takut ia menyakitimu karena emosinya itu."

Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada kursi disamping meja telepon, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan untuk menetralkan suaranya yang terasa serak sisa dari tangisnya tadi.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Luhan- _ah_. Hanya ada sedikit salah paham." jelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak ingin mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Luhan, tapi ia tahu Luhan akan begitu khawatir kalau Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada dirinya tadi.

Saat ini Luhan sedang memasuki usia kandungan delapan bulan, membuatnya mengkhawatirkan masalahnya hanya akan memperburuk kesehatan sahabatnya itu dan Baekhyun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melibatkan orang lain menjadi kesulitan hanya karena masalahnya sendiri.

"Kau yakin? Dia terlihat sangat menakutkan,"

"Tentu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." ucap Baekhyun berusaha sewajar mungkin, bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu saat ini Baekhyun tengah memaksakan dirinya untuk terlihat baik-baik saja dan justru malah terlihat semakin menyedihkan hanya untuk membuat Luhan tidak lagi mengkhawatirkannya.

 _"Baekhyun, baik-baik saja?"_ suara lain yang samar dari seberang telepon terdengar, Baekhyun mengenali suara itu, itu adalah suara milik Sehun, suami Luhan.

Baekhyun melirik jam pada dinding ruang tengahnya. "Sekarang sudah pukul dua belas malam dan kau belum tidur? Jangan bilang itu semua karena kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menghela pelan nafasnya, "Kalau begitu sekarang tidur lah, karna kau sudah memastikannya. Jangan buat Sehun terlalu banyak tidur larut malam karna kau yang belum mau tidur, ia akan kelelahan nanti." ucap Baekhyun menasihati.

Ia tahu, pasti Luhan yang keras kepala itu telah menyusahkan Sehun sedari tadi. Baekhyun bahkan lupa dengan sosok sahabatnya itu yang pasti juga sama terkejut dengannya karena kejadian Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dan menarik paksa dirinya dari rumah Luhan tadi.

"Baiklah, aku percaya semua memang baik-baik saja. Kau tidak akan pernah membohongiku kan?"

"Iya, Luhan." bisik Baekhyun pelan merasa bersalah telah berbohong.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan ucapan selamat malam Luhan akhirnya menutup teleponnya.

* * *

Seingat Chanyeol, dirinya adalah pria yang selalu mengedepankan akal sehat dan kepala dingin dalam menghadapi setiap masalah, apapun itu.

Ia tidak pernah membiarkan sedikitpun amarah menguasai dirinya terlalu lama dan membuatnya hilang akal untuk berpikir jernih.

Tapi entah mengapa semua upaya pengendalian dirinya selama ini seolah telah lenyap begitu saja.

Malam itu ia mendadak menjadi seperti bukan lagi dirinya, ia membiarkan dirinya dipenuhi oleh emosi dan menutup hati dan pikirannya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memberikan kesempatan pada Baekhyun membela dirinya sendiri atau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah berjam-jam menyetir tanpa tujuan, Chanyeol akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya disebuah kedai tenda makanan di pinggir jalan yang masih buka. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus kemana lagi setelah melirik jam ditangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Chanyeol memesan tiga botol _soju_ untuk dirinya sendiri kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menyambut hangat kedatangannya, lalu memilih duduk disalah satu meja dibagian pojok yang masih kosong, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu menonjol diantara beberapa orang lain yang sudah lebih dulu berada didalam sama.

Chanyeol menyadari ponsel yang berada di saku jas nya terus berbunyi sedari tadi. Bahkan sampai selarut ini, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepas jas nya dan meletakkannya disebelah kursi hingga suara dering ponselnya tidak terdengar lagi.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak tahu siapa yang telah meneleponnya sepanjang hari, hanya saja saat ini Chanyeol sedang ingin menyendiri, ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

Termasuk oleh pelaku utama alasaannya untuk menyendiri, kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun, yang mungkin juga adalah sosok dibalik penyebab ponselnya yang terus berdering itu.

"Permisi, Tuan. Apa aku boleh duduk disini? Karna semua meja telah penuh dan- Oh, Chanyeol- _ssi_?" sapa seseorang yang terlihat begitu terkejut melihatnya berdiri didepan meja.

Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya, pertama karna ia kesal acara menyendirinya diganggu dan kedua karena ia tidak mengenal sosok dihadapannya itu. "Maaf, siapa?"

"Oh, kau mungkin tidak mengenalku. Kita bekerja diperusahaan yang sama, aku Do Kyungsoo, karyawan yang baru menempati posisi baru minggu ini. Kita pernah bertemu saat aku menanda tangani kontrak baruku beberapa hari lalu." ucap sosok itu ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lalu membalas uluran tangan Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengenal sosok dihadapannya itu, karna karyawan yang menanda tangani perpindahan kontrak dengan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja beberapa hari lalu juga tidak hanya satu atau dua orang dan ia juga tidak mungkin bisa mengenal semuanya.

Tapi demi sopan santun antar rekan kerja Chanyeol bersikap seolah ia memang mengenalnya, setidaknya ia harus menunjukkan sikap profesionalnya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Duduklah, kursi itu bukan milikku." ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

 _Toh,_ ia juga tidak bisa melarang dan mengusir sosok itu dan mengatakan ia sedang ingin menyendiri karna memang ia tidak punya hak untuk melakukan itu.

Kyungsoo menarik kursi diseberang Chanyeol dan duduk disana.

Kyungsoo baru saja pulang bekerja, malam itu ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk lembur dikantor karna ia memiliki begitu banyak pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan oleh ketua tim sebelumnya yang sedang cuti dan sekarang telah ia gantikan posisinya.

Jadi malam itu, Kyungsoo berniat untuk mampir ke kedai tenda pinggir jalan dan meminum sebotol _soju_ sebelum pulang kerumah agar bisa membuatnya tertidur lebih lelap dan melepaskan lelahnya. Ia juga tidak menyangka sebenarnya akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya ditempat seperti itu, apalagi seseorang itu adalah Park Chanyeol, sosok yang sering dibicarakan oleh rekan kerjanya.

" _Hm_ , kau meminum semua ini?" ucap Kyungsoo ragu-ragu memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama terdiam, menunjuk tiga botol _soju_ yang telah kosong dan satu botol yang setengah terisi diatas meja.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau mabuk?" tanya Kyungsoo agak sedikit khawatir. Karna kalau itu adalah dirinya, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah jatuh terkapar dan hilang kesadaran sedari tadi karna mabuk, bahkan tanpa bisa membuka kedua matanya lagi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan raut wajah tenang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan _soju_."

Chanyeol menghembuskan berat nafasnya, lalu kembali menuangkan botol _soju_ keempat pada gelasnya yang telah kosong dan meneguknya sekali.

Chanyeol mengetahui memang dirinya memiliki sifat yang tidak mudah mabuk, maka dari itu Chanyeol jarang sekali meminum alkohol apapun jenisnya karna baginya itu adalah hal yang tidak berguna dan membuang-buang waktu.

Dan mabuk karna alkohol adalah hal yang paling dihindari oleh Chanyeol seumur hidupnya, karna ia tahu seseorang yang sedang mabuk akan bertindak diluar akal sehatnya, sangat berbeda jauh dengan kepribadian Chanyeol yang begitu rasional.

Ia hanya meminum alkohol disaat-saat tertentu, seperti saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya atau saat ia sedang berada di pesta perayaan. Itupun dengan batasan yang masih dimilikinya agar tidak sampai mabuk.

Tapi tidak untuk malam ini, Chanyeol sekali lagi mengabaikan akal sehatnya untuk berpikir. Yang ia tahu, saat ia memasuki tempat ini yang dapat ia lakukan adalah mabuk dan melupakan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa saja datang ke bar atau klub malam dan meminum alkohol dengan kadar yang lebih kuat seperti _vodka_ atau _wishkey_ disana sehingga bisa membuatnya lebih cepat mabuk. Tidak seperti soju yang diminumnya saat ini, yang hanya menimbulkan efek sakit dikepalanya dan nyatanya tidak membantu sama sekali untuk melupakan masalahnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu disana pastilah sangat berisik dan ramai, sedangkan yang Chanyeol butuhkan saat ini adalah sebuah ketenangan agar dapat membantunya meredam emosi yang tengah meledak-ledak didalam dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, kau terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu." tanya Kyungsoo lagi, ia sudah ikut menuangkan _soju_ yang baru ia pesan pada gelasnya.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja setelah mengetahui kekasihmu tidur dengan orang lain?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang baru saja hendak menuangkan lagi _soju_ -nya kedalam gelas. Ia agak terkejut mendengar pengakuan terang-terangan dari pria dihadapannya.

" _Oh,_ maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu, lupakan saja." Chanyeol merutuki mulutnya yang baru saja asal bicara pada sosok yang bahkan tidak akrab dengannya, sambil menarik simpul dasinya yang mulai terasa mencekik Chanyeol menenggak kembali segelas _soju_ -nya.

Kyungsoo berdeham sebentar. " _Hm,_ aku tahu mungkin agak aneh kedengarannya, tapi kadang menurutku memang lebih mudah berbicara dengan orang yang asing denganmu daripada orang yang sudah lama kau kenal." ucapnya seakan dapat membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, aku tidak tahu kau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku adalah tipe pendengar yang baik dan penyimpan rahasia yang paling terpercaya diantara teman-temanku." Kyungsoo menuangkan botol _soju_ miliknya untuk mengisi gelas kosong Chanyeol.

"Jadi karena kau terlihat seperti memiliki begitu banyak beban didalam kepalamu, aku pikir sepertinya kau perlu teman untuk membaginya dan aku akan bersedia untuk melakukannya." tawar Kyungsoo dengan nada meyakinkan, caranya memancing Chanyeol untuk berbagi cerita nyatanya cukup berhasil untuk membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertarik membagi masalahnya.

"Entah aku tidak tahu darimana harus memulainya." awal Chanyeol sambil tertawa getir. Memutar-mutar gelas ditangannya ragu-ragu.

"Ceritakan saja dengan perlahan, aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengarnya."

Chanyeol menghela pelan nafasnya, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia melakukan hal itu, lalu dengan berhati-hati mulai menceritakan awal dari segala masalah yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun, soal hubungannya, rencana memiliki anak, semua omongan orang dan sampai pada pertengkaran mereka karna kedatangan Jongin tadi siang dikantornya.

Kyungsoo sempat terkejut beberapa saat setelah mengetahui fakta kalau sosok yang sedang diceritakan oleh Chanyeol adalah sosok orang yang ia gantikan posisinya di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

Sebelumnya Kyungsoo memang sempat beberapa kali mendengar rumor dari rekan kerjanya soal ketua tim yang dulu, tentang sosok yang sering marah-marah atau sosok yang ditakuti diantara tim redaksi.

Bahkan saat hari pertama Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya, rekan-rekan kerjanya sempat membuat lelucon untuk berhati-hati pada kursi dibalik meja yang akan ditempatinya itu, karna kata mereka kursi itu akan merubah Kyungsoo menjadi sosok penyihir seperti ketua tim yang dulu.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyangka justru hari ini ia akan mendengar cerita lengkap soal hubungan dari orang yang sering dibicararan rekan-rekannya dikantor itu dari kekasihnya sendiri yang ternyata adalah Park Chanyeol, pengacara senior yang bekerja diperusahaan yang sama dengannya.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu itu hanya terlalu khawatir dengan rencananya." ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya setelah sekian lama hanya mendengarkan.

Chanyeol terlihat mengeryitkan dahinya, ia terlihat tidak setuju dengan respon yang Kyungsoo berikan.

"Aku tahu itu, aku juga sama khawatirnya. Tapi apa semua kekhawatirannya itu lantas bisa membenarkannya untuk melakukan hal itu padaku?" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan kilat emosi dari sorot matanya.

"Apa kau yakin ia benar-benar tidur dengan pria lain? Maksudku apa kau telah mendengarkan penjelasannya?"

"Tidak perlu," ucap Chanyeol lemah. "Aku sudah melihat buktinya, tidak perlu lagi mendengarkan penjelasannya. Mendengar ia mengakui perbuatannya hanya akan semakin membuatku sakit."

"Tapi itu juga tidak lantas dapat membenarkanmu untuk menolak mendengarkan penjelasannya, bisa saja kau hanya salah paham dan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Harusnya kau mau mendengarkannya." ucap Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, ia hanya ingin berusaha sedikit memahami dari sisi kedua belah pihak yang tengah bermasalah itu. Ia tidak ingin menyimpulkan siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam cukup lama, ia mengusak kasar wajahnya lalu memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya tidak siap mendengarkan kenyataannya, aku terlalu takut untuk meninggalkannya, seandainya aku tahu kalau ia benar-benar melakukannya."

Jawaban yang sangat sederhana dan tulus dari Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terdiam pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo memandang kagum dengan perkataan jujur dari Chanyeol yang ia tujukan kepada hatinya sendiri.

* * *

Baekhyun masih duduk terdiam diatas kursi samping meja telepon dengan pikirannya yang melayang-layang entah kemana setelah baberapa jam yang lalu menerima telepon dari Luhan.

Ia sangat lelah, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa hanya sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak karna begitu banyak hal yang masih berputar-putar dikepalanya saat ini.

Hingga ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang menekan _password_ kunci otomatis didepan pintu dan menyadarkan Baekhyun dengan cepat dari lamunannya.

Suara gesekan sepatu yang tidak dilepas oleh pemiliknya berjalan melewati lorong pintu dan membuat Baekhyun seketika berdiri dari kursinya setelah mengenali pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut.

Baekhyun melirik pada jam di dinding, pukul satu dini hari. Ia tidak berkata apapun saat menemukan sosok yang begitu dikenalnya telah memasuki ruangan, berbeda lagi dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya cemas dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Baekhyun memperhatikan dalam diam penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat kacau dihadapannya. Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan kalau saat ini Chanyeol tengah mabuk walaupun tidak terlalu berat dari kemejanya yang terlihat kusut, dasinya yang tidak terpasang sempurna pada tempatnya dan rambut coklatnya yang berantakan seolah tengah meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan dugaannya tersebut.

Dengan acuh tanpa berniat untuk membalas tatapan cemas Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu kamar tamu disamping ruang tengah sebelum Baekhyun memanggil dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun pelan pada sosok yang sepanjang malam itu menjadi alasannya untuk menangis.

Tapi Chanyeol terlihat tidak begitu perduli, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan mempertahankan raut wajahnya yang dingin tanpa ekspresi saat melewati Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi, kali ini ia telah ikut berjalan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol sebelum kekasihnya itu menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Baekhyun ikut berhenti beberapa jarak dengan punggung tegap Chanyeol yang menghadapnya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Chanyeol datar, masih dengan memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, hanya dengarkan saja penjelasanku dulu, kau salah paham dan aku ingin meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini, aku mohon-"

"Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan apapun yang kau katakan," lirih Chanyeol dengan suara gertakan dari giginya menahan kesal.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak melakukannya. Aku bersumpah kau hanya salah paham-"

"Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi!" ujar Chanyeol nyaris berteriak. "Mau kau melakukannya atau tidak, aku tidak perduli lagi! Kau berusaha menyembunyikannya dan itu sudah cukup menjadi penjelasan untukku!"

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha menyembunyikannya, aku sudah bilang padamu akan menjelaskannya nanti saat waktunya tepat."

"Sampai kapan?" ujar Chanyeol sinis. "Kapan menurutmu waktu yang tepat? Saat nanti kau hamil anak pria itu baru kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun tidak terima.

Chanyeol akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Baekhyun, menata tajam pada sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan terluka. "Sebegitu putus asa-nya kau ingin memiliki anak, sampai kau juga berusaha untuk mendapatkannya dari pria lain selain diriku?"

"BERHENTI!" teriak Baekhyun kemudian, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan sakit hatinya mendengar perkataan tajam yang keluar dari bibir kekasih yang begitu dicintainya itu selama ini.

"Aku berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak mengatakan ini sejak awal," Chanyeol masih mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi seharusnya kau memulainya dengan memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter dan mengecek kondisimu, bukannya berkeliaran mencari pria lain untuk bisa membuatmu hamil! "

 _PLAK!_

Baekhyun dapat merasakan telapak tangannya yang berdenyut nyeri setelah tanpa sadar menampar Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa hamil karena diriku sendiri?" ucapnya perih dengan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajahnya.

"Siapa yang tahu? Karna sejak awal kau yang tidak pernah mau memeriksakannya." ucap Chanyeol tega, memegang sisi wajahnya yang terasa kebas akibat tamparan dari Baekhyun.

Persetan dengan Baekhyun yang telah menangis dan menantapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu terluka karna ucapannya. Asal tahu saja, Chanyeol juga terluka disini. Ia juga merasa memiliki hak untuk mengatakan apa yang membuatnya begitu sakit selama ini.

Selama beberapa tahun hubungan keduanya, ia telah berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Baekhyun, tapi lihat apa yang didapatnya, Baekhyun malah dengan tega menyakiti perasaannya.

"Brengsek!" maki Baekhyun, mulai ikut tersulut emosi. "Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa memiliki anak adalah karena dirimu dan kau sekarang menyalahkan aku dan mengatakan aku yang mencari pria lain untuk bisa hamil?!"

"Apa maksudmu karena aku?"

"Aku tidak mau kita memeriksakannya karna aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka dengan hasilnya! Aku sudah pernah hamil dan aku juga pernah sudah pernah melakukan aborsi saat umurku dua puluh, dan kau tahu apa artinya itu?! Tidak ada yang salah pada diriku! Semua ini adalah salahmu!"

Chanyeol membisu seketika, raut wajahnya berubah semakin gelap dan bola matanya melebar sempurna. Dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh hebat saat Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Jadi kau sudah pernah hamil?" bisik Chanyeol nyaris tidak terdengar.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karna ia sendiri pun juga begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau ia sudah berbicara kelewat batas saat raut wajah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tajam mulai berubah, Baekhyun dapat melihat tidak ada lagi kobaran amarah dari sorot mata kekasihnya itu.

"Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun seraya berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah pernah hamil dan kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

"Chanyeol, Maaf itu-" Baekhyun mulai meraih lengan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar menyesal saat ini tapi ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah terlanjur terluka karena perkataannya tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum lirih. "Jadi semua ini adalah salahku," ucapnya pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang mungkin saja akan meledak tiba-tiba. Baekhyun tahu disaat seperti ini pelukannya adalah cara paling ampuh untuk menenangkan Chanyeol, selama ini ia selalu melakukannya untuk meredam emosi kekasihnya itu dan Baekhyun tahu cara ini juga pasti akan berhasil.

"Tidak, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermakud mengatakan itu. Semua ini bukan salahmu-"

Chanyeol mendorong pelan pundak Baekhyun, menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya nyaris empat tahun itu. "Sekarang aku mengerti,"

"Chanyeol-" rengek Baekhyun karna Chanyeol telah menolak mentah-mentah pelukannya, padahal Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan hal itu selama ini, walau semarah apapun ia pada Baekhyun.

"Aku bersyukur kita hanya sepasang kekasih karna satu kata putus sudah bisa mengakhiri semua ini,"

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Baekhyun, entah ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur atau justru menyesal karna mereka hanyalah sepasang kekasih bukannya pasangan yang telah menikah, karna tidak akan semudah itu untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini seandainya saja mereka telah bestatus sebagai suami dan istri.

"Pergilah, sekarang kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, dan maaf karna telah menghalangimu untuk bahagia. Kau pantas mendapatkannya dari pria yang lebih baik daripada diriku."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol, mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya disaat seperti ini.

 _Apa Chanyeol baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengannya?_

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, senyum yang ia coba paksakan dihadapan Baekhyun sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Baekhyun masih berdiri terdiam ditempatnya, masih berusaha mencari cara untuk mengatakan sesuatu dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan tangan Chanyeol telah berada diatas kenop pintu, bersiap membuka pintu sebelum ia kembali bersuara. "Sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." ucapnya pelan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa kau pernah merasa bahagia saat kita bersama?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku tidak bahagia bersamamu, aku tahu kesalahan ini semua berasal dariku, semua obsesiku tentang bayi dan membuat hubungan kita menjadi berantakan, harusnya aku mendengarkanmu saat kau dulu mengatakan kita belum siap, kau benar kita memang belum siap." ucap Baekhyun dengan tergesa berharap agar jawabannya bisa memperbaiki lagi hubungan mereka dan mengetuk hati Chanyeol untuk memaafkannya.

Tapi respon Chanyeol tidak seperti apa yang diharapkannya, karna Chanyeol hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu kamar lalu masuk kedalamnya dan menutup rapat pintu dibelakangnya dengan perlahan.

* * *

"Kau bisa tidak sih, berhenti menangis sebentar saja." ucap Yixing mulai frustasi sambil meraih kotak tissu baru yang diambilnya dari lemari penyimpanan. "Aku mohon berhenti menangis."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti menangis." rengek Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Apa kau pernah melihat seseorang yang baru saja diputuskan kekasihnya baik-baik saja tanpa menangis?"

Yixing mengusap pelan wajahnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan meminum kembali sisa _wine_ pada gelasnya.

Setelah menghadiri pernikahan Tao dan Kris beberapa waktu lalu Yixing memang tidak langsung kembali ke _New York_ , tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Tapi Yixing justru menyewa sebuah kamar hotel dikawasan elit kota Seoul dan tinggal beberapa waktu disana.

Ia memang telah mengambil cuti beberapa waktu dari pekerjaannya dan pulang ke Korea, selain untuk menghadiri pernikahan Tao, sesama temannya yang berasal dari daratan China sekaligus teman kuliahnya dulu. Yixing juga berencana untuk liburan dan melepas rindu dengan teman-teman lamanya di Korea yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya lagi semenjak ia memilih untuk tinggal diluar negeri setelah lulus kuliah.

Dan ia tidak menyangka agendanya untuk berlibur ke negara yang begitu dirindukannya ini harus diwarnai oleh rengekan Baekhyun yang baru saja diputuskan oleh Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

Yixing terkejut saat Baekhyun meneleponnya di pagi buta sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan meminta Yixing untuk menjemputnya saat itu juga.

Maka tanpa banyak bertanya, pagi itu juga Yixing berkendara puluhan kilometer dari hotel tempatnya menginap selama tinggal di Korea menuju rumah sahabatnya itu, hanya untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya dengan mata bengkak dan kaus tipis yang membalut tubuh kurusnya yang terlihat kedinginan.

Yixing membawa Baekhyun kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap beberapa hari itu. Mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun sambil menangis saat menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Chanyeol, sesekali ia memukul kepalanya sendiri, berucap _'bodoh'_ beberapa kali lalu kembali menangis semakin kencang.

Mereka berakhir diatas meja makan dengan sebotol wine dan beberapa kaleng bir yang Yixing pesan dari layanan kamar hotel tersebut.

Yixing kembali duduk pada kursinya, menyerahkan beberapa lembar tissu lagi pada sahabatnya itu. "Baekhyun, dengarkan aku."

Setelah Baekhyun menyeka hidungnya, Yixing meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Kalian hanya sedang emosi, Chanyeol pasti tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya. Kau tahu perasaan Chanyeol seperti apa, jika ada orang lain yang dicintai Chanyeol melebihi ibunya sendiri, maka orang itu adalah kau, Baekhyun."

"Tidak mungkin." Baekhyun membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada meja makan. "Aku mengatakan hal bodoh pada Chanyeol, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku seumur hidupnya."

Yixing kembali menghela nafasnya, berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun yang masih membenturkan keningnya yang sudah memerah. Membujuk Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode merajuk adalah hal tersulit dan ia tahu itu.

Yixing mengalihkan dirinya pada sebotol wine diatas meja, menuangkan segelas dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Minumlah, coba tenangkan dirimu terlebih dulu."

Baekhyun menerima gelas berkaki panjang yang Yixing berikan padanya ragu-ragu. Baekhyun menatap gelas itu lama. Ia sadar sudah lama dirinya tidak meminum alkohol dan ia mempunyai alasan untuk itu.

Pertama karna Chanyeol tidak menyukai dirinya yang mabuk dan yang kedua karna alkohol dapat mempengaruhi kesehatan rahimnya.

Tapi sekarang perduli apa, lagipula saat ini Chanyeol telah membuang dirinya dan ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan kesehatan rahimnya. Jadi ia tidak perlu ragu-ragu lagi untuk meminum alkohol karna saat ini tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkannya.

Baekhyun meminum _wine_ -nya seteguk demi seteguk, ia membiarkan rasa pahit bercampur manis yang tajam dan asing dari cairan yang diminumnya itu memenuhi setiap sudut indra perasanya, dan tanpa sadar ia telah menghabiskan gelas keduanya, gelas ketiga hingga ia lupa sudah berapa kali ia menuangkan cairan adiktif itu ke dalam gelasnya.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau sudah lama tidak meminum alkohol tapi ini sudah terlalu banyak, kau bisa mati." tegur Yixing saat Baekhyun kembali menyodorkan gelas kosongnya meminta untuk diisi.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan raut wajah bodoh lalu tersenyum lebar hingga kesudut diwajahnya yang telah merah padam karena terlalu banyak minum. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menangis meraung-raung diatas kursinya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya Yixing, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan pria lain selain Chanyeol."

"Iya aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakannya beratus-ratus kali sedari tadi." sahut Yixing bosan.

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu, kenapa kau yang harus tahu tapi Chanyeol tidak." cerocos Baekhyun dengan asal.

"Baek, kau mabuk."

"Harusnya Chanyeol percaya padaku, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya. Aku begitu mencintainya, Yixing- _ah_."

"Aku tahu, tidak akan ada yang mencintai Chanyeol seperti kau yang mencintainya saat ini. Jadi sekarang berhenti minum, _okay?_ " ucap Yixing sambil menarik paksa gelas Baekhyun yang sudah kembali ia isi dengan _wine_.

"Apa kau punya _vodka_? Aku mau satu gelas _vodka_." cerocosnya tanpa memperdulikan Yixing.

Yixing dengan sigap meraih pundak sahabatnya itu yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh terhuyung kearahnya dan nyaris membentur meja. "Oke, kita harus benar-benar berhenti sekarang. Kau sudah cukup mabuk." ucap Yixing dengan cemas.

"Tunggu sebentar, kepala ku sakit." keluh Baekhyun seraya meremas helaian kelamnya dengan kuat.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja? Astaga, aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti."

Yixing merutuki kesalahannya, seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Baekhyun minum terlalu banyak. Ia lupa kalau Baekhyun bukan lagi sahabatnya yang dulu, saat ini yang ada dihadapannya adalah Baekhyun yang sudah terjalin dalam hubungan yang _'sehat'_ selama hampir empat tahun dengan seorang pria baik-baik yang begitu dicintainya.

Ia bukan lagi Baekhyun dengan kehidupan bebasnya dulu, yang pandai meminum alkohol hingga bergelas-gelas dan tahan pada setiap jenis alkohol berkadar tinggi, harusnya Yixing mengingat itu.

"Aku akan kekamar mandi." ujar Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya dan satu lagi menutup mulutnya yang sepertinya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Yixing ikut bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku akan menemani." ucapnya khawatir.

"Aku harus mulai berhati-hati saat mengajakmu untuk keluar, minum alkohol adalah kegiatan yang harus aku hindari saat bersama denganmu." gerutu Yixing sambil membantu memapah Baekhyun dengan sebelah pundaknya menuju pintu kamar mandi diujung ruangan.

"Maaf, aku janji tidak akan minum banyak alkohol lagi, _argh-_ " Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, efek alkohol benar-benar membuatnya tidak berdaya.

Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu lama tidak meminum alkohol jadi saat ia langsung meminum alkohol dengan kadar yang tinggi Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk menahannya.

Yixing membawanya sampai kedepan pintu kamar mandi, Baekhyun mencoba untuk meraih kenop pintu itu namun ia tidak benar-benar bisa meraihnya walau ia telah mengulurkan-ulurkan tangannya, padahal jelas-jelas ia bisa melihat kenop pintu didepannya walaupun berbayang tapi ia tidak bisa memegangnya.

Hingga saat ia akhirnya merasa berhasil meraih kenop pintu, pandangannya semakin kabur dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap seketika, Baekhyun jatuh pingsan didepan pintu kamar mandi.

Yixing melirik kearah bawah kakinya saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara jatuh yang kuat dan langsung terkejut setelah menemukan Baekhyun lah yang sudah tergeletak dilantai dengan wajah pucat dan bibir yang membiru.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun!" Yixing berteriak panik, menguncang tubuh Baekhyun dan berusaha untuk membuatnya sadar.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bereaksi apapun, matanya terpejam rapat dan tubuhnya terasa semakin dingin. Yixing sempat meraba denyut nadi pada pergelangan Baekhyun dan ia dapat merasakan gerakan yang lemah ditangannya.

Yixing berteriak panik, menelepon pihak keamanan dilantai bawah meminta bantuan dan dengan bantuan ambulans yang yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel, Yixing membawa Baekhyun menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

Baekhyun sadar dari pingsannya dengan denyutan hebat yang langsung terasa dari kepalanya. Sambil mengernyit menahan sakit, Baekhyun berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang masih berbayang.

"Baekhyun kau sudah sadar?" Yixing menghela nafasnya lega, bangkit dari kursi disamping ranjang dengan tergesa. Baekhyun dapat melihat raut cemas yang terpancar dari sorot mata sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan sekarang kita ada di ruang UGD rumah sakit." jelas Yixing sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya. "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu minum setetespun alkohol lagi mulai dari sekarang kalau aku tahu akibatkan akan seperti ini. Ini semua salahku."

"Yixing- _ah_ , ini bukan salahmu. Mungkin ini hanya karna aku sudah terlalu lama tidak meminum alkohol. Tenang saja, sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Yixing tersenyum lemah, lalu meraih selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun untuk ditariknya semakin rapat. "Aku belum bisa tenang sebelum hasil pemeriksaan keluar. Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang membawanya."

"Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya untuk meyakinkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Selama disini kau akan menjadi tanggung jawabku." Yixing menahan tubuh Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya lembut agar kembali berbaring. "Dan kita akan pulang setelah dokter yang mengizinkannya."

Baekhyun menghela pelan nafasnya lalu kembali berbaring pada ranjangnya menurut, ia menatap pada jarum infus yang terhubung dengan selang tengah memasukkan cairan kedalam tubuhnya.

Padahal ia merasa baik-baik saja, memang ia masih merasa kepalanya sedikit sakit dan perutnya juga terasa tidak nyaman tapi Baekhyun yakin itu semua karna efek alkohol, ia hanya terlalu banyak minum tadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Saat Yixing sedang membantu Baekhyun untuk meminum segelas air, terlihat seorang dokter muda sedang berjalan terburu-buru kearah ranjang rawat dimana Baekhyun berada menghampiri keduanya sambil membawa selembar kertas ditangannya.

" _Oh,_ itu dokternya." seru Yixing.

"Byun Baekhyun?" panggilnya dengan sorot mata tajam sekaligus cemas secara bersamaan.

"Ya, saya sendiri." ucap Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu.

"Apa anda gila?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan perkataan sosok berjubah putih yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam tersebut.

 _Apa ia baru saja dimaki oleh seorang dokter yang seharusnya bersikap lembut pada pasiennya?_

"Maksud anda?"

"Aku bertanya apa anda sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa anda minum alkohol disaat seperti ini?"

"Maksud anda apa?" ucap Baekhyun mulai tersulut emosi.

"Anda minum alkohol disaat usia kandungan anda tiga minggu, apa anda ingin membunuh bayi yang ada didalam perut anda?" ucap dokter muda itu nyaris berteriak. "Kalau iya, tolong lakukan saja aborsi, jangan menyiksanya dengan alkohol karna bisa saja bukan hanya bayinya yang akan meninggal tapi nyawa anda juga akan terancam."

Teriakan dokter itu berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian dari orang-orang yang juga berada didalam UGD rumah sakit tersebut. Tidak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah ikut bangkit karena terkejut dan duduk pada ranjang rawatnya.

"Ap.. apa? Hamil? Bayi?"

Dokter muda itu terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung melihat raut wajah terkejut Baekhyun. "Apa anda tidak tahu?"

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa maksudmu aku hamil!?" Baekhyun meraih ujung kerah jubah putih dokter muda itu, menariknya dengan kuat sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang dokter dengan tidak sabar, meminta penjelasan.

"Anda sedang hamil tiga minggu, bagaimana mungkin anda tidak menyadarinya."

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **No comment for this chapter /hehe/**

 **Untuk yang tanya ini bakal sad ending atau happy ending, i'll give spoiler just for this and it will be happy ending story, dont worry**

 **Dan untuk yang nanya tentang ff 'love me if you dare', aku bakal lanjutin ff itu setelah 'i did it for love' tamat ya, aku bakal fokus kesini dulu untuk saat ini.**

 **Sebenernya aku agak kurang feel lanjutin ff ini setelah comeback exo kemarin karna Baekhyun ku yang manis kok jadi manly banget ya sekarang dan Chanyeol malah jadi kebalikannya apalagi dengan rambut pink nya itu /hehe/**

 **At last, terima kasih untuk yang masih baca ff ini, review dan nagih lewat line ya, maaf karna selalu lama up nya karna aku yang sok kesibukan /hehe/**

 **Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfor** **t**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **Rating : T (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N :** **Aku memutuskan untuk membuat FF ini kembali pada cerita awalnya, aku enggak akan mempersingkat jalan cerita atau bikin FF ini selesai dengan secepatnya, bagi yang enggak suka jalan cerita yang penuh konflik atau berkepanjangan, dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca FF ini, terima kasih :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Baekhyun baru diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit setelah waktu hampir menjelang pagi hari, itu pun dengan nasihat dan catatan panjang yang harus diperhatikan Baekhyun dari dokter yang memeriksanya tadi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, baik Baekhyun maupun Yixing tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai sebuah percakapan.

Sesekali Yixing akan mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, berusaha menenangkan diri sahabatnya itu yang terlihat masih begitu terguncang dengan kabar yang baru saja didengarnya.

Sesampainya di hotel tempatnya menginap, Yixing menuntun Baekhyun menuju kearah kamar mandi disudut dapur, menyerahkan sekotak _testpack_ yang tadi dibelinya saat menebus obat yang diresepkan dokter untuk Baekhyun diapotik.

Baekhyun menatap kotak yang diberikan Yixing dan sosok sahabatnya itu secara bergantian, dan dibalas Yixing dengan usapan menenangkan dibahunya.

"Kalau kau ingin meyakinkannya sendiri," ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan.

Baekhyun menatap benda ditangannya itu sekali lagi, mempertimbangkannya sesaat lalu mengangguk pelan dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi setelah masuk kedalamnya.

Kedua tangannya bergetar saat ia berusaha membuka segel kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Padahal beberapa waktu terakhir Baekhyun sudah sering melakukan hal ini, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun seolah masih dapat merasakan degupan jantungnya yang sama seperti dulu saat ia pertama kali melakukannya.

Awalnya Baekhyun masih menatap ragu-ragu pada benda panjang ditangannya tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari kalau memang tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak mencoba.

"Baek, kau butuh bantuan?" teriak Yixing tidak tenang dari balik pintu kamar mandi, sekaligus untuk memastikan kalau Baekhyun baik-baik saja didalam sana.

"Tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." sahut suara Baekhyun yang teredam oleh suara air yang keluar dari _flush_ kloset yang ia tekan.

Baekhyun mulai menatap cemas pada alat tes ditangannya, menunggu hasil.

Hingga samar-samar satu garis merah mulai muncul disana. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya kuat-kuat, gugup.

Hingga akhirnya ia memekik saat satu garis merah lagi akhirnya muncul.

Ia positif hamil.

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia masih tidak dapat mempercayai keadaan. Dirinya merasa semua ini masih tidak nyata dan saat ini ia tengah bermimpi.

Sambil masih setengah melamun, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas kloset yang tertutup, memikirkan segala macam kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia alami karna sebuah kenyataan tidak terduga yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi dihidupnya.

Karna bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menerima begitu saja kenyataan kalau saat ini dirinya tengah hamil sedangkan ia baru saja menyerah pada keinginannya untuk mempunyai anak itu beberapa hari lalu.

Apalagi ditambah saat ini hubungannya dan Chanyeol yang telah berakhir, maka tentu saja hamil disaat seperti ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk dirinya.

Yixing mulai mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak sabar, ia mulai khawatir karena Baekhyun yang ia rasa sudah terlalu lama didalam sana.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak-"

 _KLEK_

Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah tertunduk dan tatapan khawatir Yixing yang telah menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hasilnya positif. Aku benar-benar hamil." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya yang memegang _testpack_ dengan dua garis merah yang tertera jelas disana.

"Syukurlah," ucap Yixing, lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia membiarkan Yixing memeluknya hingga sahabatnya itu melepaskan sendiri rengkuhannya karna merasa tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya berbahagialah Baek, aku tahu ini masih terlalu mengejutkan untukmu tapi bukankah ini yang kau inginkan selama ini. " Yixing menatap sahabatnya prihatin.

"Haruskah?" sahut Baekhyun tanpa minat.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak bahagia?"

Baekhyun menghela pelan nafasnya, lalu memutar tubuhnya sambil mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan berjalan melewati Yixing menuju dapur.

Ia mengambil gelas dari lemari penyimpanan, membuka kulkas, mengisi gelasnya dengan air dingin dan dalam satu kali tarikan nafas Baekhyun meneguk habis semuanya.

"Baek, kita perlu membicarakan ini." ucap Yixing yang telah menyusul Baekhyun kedapur.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen pintu dapur, sedangkan matanya memandang lekat pada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah menatap datar pada gelas kosong ditangannya.

"Lalu apa yang sekarang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memang menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Baekhyun balas bertanya.

"Kau akan merawat bayi itu kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membesarkan bayi ini,"

"Ya, Chanyeol juga pasti akan senang kalau tahu-"

"Tidak!" potong Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Jangan beritahu siapapun, tidak juga dengan Chanyeol."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing binggung. "Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau bilang tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang kehamilanmu, tapi Chanyeol.. _Ia berhak tahu_."

"Kau pikir ia akan menerimanya? Hubungan ku dengannya baru saja berakhir karna aku mengatakan dirinya-lah penyebab aku tidak bisa hamil, lalu apa menurutmu ia akan menerima kehadiran bayi ini bahkan setelah ia juga menuduhku tidur dengan pria lain?" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap menumpahkan air matanya.

"Bayi itu.. anak Chanyeol, kan?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir ini anak siapa!? Kau dengar sendiri saat dokter mengatakan bayi ini berumur tiga minggu. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan pria lain." ujar Baekhyun dengan suara meninggi.

"Jangan bilang kau juga tidak percaya denganku dan menganggap aku hamil karna pria lain?" sorot kecewa terlihat jelas dari mata Baekhyun, dan ia juga sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang seolah tengah berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya.

Yixing menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku bukannya tidak percaya padamu, Baek." ucap Yixing merasa bersalah, "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu." ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karna telah mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tidak akan mempercayainya, Yixing- _ah_. Ia tidak akan mau mengakui bayi ini adalah anaknya." ucap Baekhyun memelas, membayangkan betapa menyakitkannya perkataan Chanyeol saat pertengkaran mereka kemarin, Baekhyun tidak yakin kalau Chanyeol justru akan bersenang hati saat menerima kabar kehamilannya.

"Kalau ia tidak percaya, kalian bisa melakukan tes-"

"Tidak! Itu akan menyakiti bayiku, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku lebih baik membesarkan bayiku sendiri," ucap Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membesarkannya seorang diri, Baekhyun. Merawat anak itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, kau membutuhkan ayahnya."

Tatapan Baekhyun perlahan mulai melemah, suaranya tercekat saat tiba-tiba terlintas bayang-bayang tentang masa depan anaknya kelak yang mungkin akan tumbuh tanpa sosok seorang ayah seperti dirinya.

Membayangkan kehidupan masa kecilnya dulu membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti merobek luka lama yang sudah coba ia sembuhkan. Masa kanak-kanak yang membuatnya tumbuh dewasa tanpa mempercayai akan janji-janji kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Hingga akhirnya saat ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan bebas yang selama ini ia jalani dan luka masa lalunya dengan menjalin hubungan serius dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya dapat merancang mimpi masa depan yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Memiliki hubungan romantis, saling memiliki, menikah hingga akhirnya memiliki anak adalah mimpi terbesar yang telah coba Baekhyun rancang didalam hidupnya.

Dan tentu saja memiliki anak tanpa sosok ayahnya tidak pernah masuk kedalam daftar masa depan yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol mengigit ujung _filter_ rokok yang terselip disela bibirnya, menghirup dalam-dalam lalu untuk kesekian kalinya menghembuskan asap pekat itu dari mulutnya dengan putus asa.

Chanyeol masih berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada layar komputer dan setumpuk kertas lain yang berada diatas meja kerjanya, mengetik beberapa kata sebelum akhirnya menghapusnya kembali.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, pukul sebelas malam. Chanyeol tidak sadar telah menghabiskan banyak waktu kerjanya dengan tanpa menyelesaikan satu pun pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia kerjakan hari itu.

Hingga untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa hari belakangan Chanyeol meraih _handphone_ -nya hanya untuk mendengus kecewa karna tidak menemukan panggilan atau pesan masuk baru disana, _seperti yang ia harapkan_.

Pria bersurai cokelat itu mengerang pelan, mematikan puntung rokoknya di asbak lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang ia lipat diatas meja.

Ia memang merasa tubuhnya ada padanya tapi ia juga merasa pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana tanpa raganya.

Chanyeol menyadari semua berawal sejak saat ia tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun dirumah setelah pertengkaran mereka malam itu.

Chanyeol kira Baekhyun hanya keluar untuk menenangkan dirinya karna pertengkaran itu lalu pada akhirnya akan kembali pulang kerumah, tapi kenyataannya sudah lebih dari tiga hari Baekhyun tidak juga kembali dan Chanyeol juga tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaannya.

Dan sayangnya Chanyeol juga tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menghubungi Baekhyun terlebih dulu sebesar apapun keinginannya itu untuk menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun, mengigat dirinya lah yang malam itu mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan meminta Baekhyun untuk pergi darinya.

 _Jadi apa lagi yang bisa Chanyeol harapkan saat ini karna nyatanya dirinya lah yang telah membuat Baekhyun pergi._

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai tertular virus dari kekasihmu, Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya saat suara seseorang yang sedang berdiri bersandar didepan pintu masuk ruangannya dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana terdengar.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya agak terkejut, lalu kemudian tersenyum kecil setelah mengenali sosok tersebut. "Kau datang, _Hyung_?"

Junmyeon memutar malas bola matanya ketika Chanyeol mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari balik meja kerjanya menuju sofa besar di tengah ruangan.

Junmyeon masuk dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang telah duduk disana, lalu tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya saat mengenali bau bekas asap rokok yang tercium samar-samar dari dalam ruangan tertutup tersebut.

"Kau merokok? Aku tidak tahu,"

"Sedikit, hanya saat sedang stres,"

"Aku kira kau itu pria sempurna yang tidak suka minum alkohol dan merokok, ternyata kau manusiawi juga." ucap Junmyeon berbasa-basi.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lalu menyandarkan lehernya pada sandaran sofa dan mulai memejamkan matanya, tidak berniat membalas ejekan bernada halus dari atasannya tersebut.

Chanyeol memang tidak begitu akrab dengan Junmyeon, walaupun ruang kerja keduanya berada di lantai yang sama. Bahkan Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau ia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Junmyeon diluar dari urusan pekerjaan.

Chanyeol memang terkenal jarang bergaul diperusahaan tempatnya bekerja, karna Chanyeol memang merasa tidak terlalu cocok dengan lingkungan pertemanan dikantornya yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu setelah pulang bekerja dengan mengunjungi klub malam dan bar untuk melepas penat.

Bukan karna ia sombong, tapi Chanyeol yang memiliki sifat tenang dan realistis memang tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Dan Junmyeon adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak rekan kerjanya yang memiliki kebiasaan yang tidak disukai Chanyeol tersebut.

Tapi mungkin naluri sesama lelaki yang membuat Chanyeol tidak terlalu canggung saat berhadapan dengan Junmyeon saat ini, mengingat keduanya tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua saja untuk membahas hal pribadi, akan tetapi Junmyeon yang seolah telah mengetahui masalah yang ia alami tanpa perlu bertanya terlebih dulu, membuat Chanyeol tidak keberatan saat atasannya itu mendatangi ruangannya saat hampir tengah malam seperti sekarang.

"Lalu, apa sekarang gantian kau yang sedang mengalami fase itu? Aku kira hanya Baekhyun saja yang merasakannya."

"Fase apa?"

" _Uring-uringan_ , suasana hati yang buruk dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan. Kau tidak sadar telah melakukannya?" ucap Junmyeon setelah menghela nafas dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Aku melakukannya?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, lalu mengatupkan bibirnya setelah menyadari kalau ia memang melakukannya. "Ya, aku mungkin melakukannya." ucapnya pasrah.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya, tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Karna apa? Alasan yang akan didengarnya mungkin akan sama dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan beberapa waktu yang lalu padanya, jadi untuk apa bertanya.

"Kau butuh cuti?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Tidak, tidak perlu." Chanyeol berusaha mengatakannya seringan mungkin.

"Lalu kau akan begini terus setiap hari?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, "Tapi aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_." ucapnya sambil menatap datar pada Junmyeon dengan wajah lelah dan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya.

"Kau bilang baik-baik saja setelah mengacaukan presentasi dengan klien China pagi tadi dan akhirnya aku harus turun tangan sendiri untuk menyelesaikannya?"

"Kontrak perjanjiannya belum selesai dan aku terlambat bangun pagi tadi-"

"Maka dari itu, saat ini kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_." ucap Junmyeon dengan nada serius.

Junmyeon sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia dan prinsip kerja sempurnanya tidak lagi bisa mentolerir Chanyeol yang sedang dalam keadaan kacau balau seperti ini untuk menghabiskan waktunya dibalik meja kerja.

"Apa hubungan kalian semakin memburuk? Aku kira dengan memberikan Baekhyun cuti bisa membantu memperbaiki hubungan kalian."

"Entah, aku juga tidak tahu darimana awalnya letak semua kesalahan pada hubungan kami, sampai semuanya menjadi berantakan seperti ini." ucap Chanyeol bersuara rendah, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Junmyeon menghela pelan nafasnya. "Pulang lah, lagipula sekarang hampir tengah malam, tidak ada gunanya kau menghabiskan waktu lemburmu hanya dengan duduk diam dibalik meja kerja tanpa melakukan apapun seperti itu,"

Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum Junmyeon berdiri dari sofa dan memberi tanda agar Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Liburlah satu atau dua hari untuk sekarang, aku tidak ingin mempekerjakan pengacara yang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya." Junmyeon sudah hampir keluar dari ruangannya. "Lakukan saja, aku memberikan waktu cuti supaya kau dapat membuat pikiranmu kembali jernih ." ucapnya sambil berlalu kembali keruangannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol mengerang kesal saat suara denting bel yang berasal dari depan pintu rumahnya terdengar.

Ia berusaha mengabaikan dengan menyambar bantal sofa diujung kakinya untuk menutup telinga dan kembali tidur, berharap _si-pelaku-penekan-bel_ akan menyerah setelah beberapa lama pintu depan yang tidak kunjung dibuka.

Dan sialnya tepat saat ia nyaris kembali ke alam mimpi suara denting bel itu kembali terdengar.

Sambil bersumpah serapah Chanyeol melempar bantal sofa yang tadi digunakannya untuk menutup telinga keujung ruangan dan berusaha bangkit dari sofa ruang tengah yang ia tiduri semalam.

Sambil masih memegang kepala yang terasa sakit karna efek _hangover_ dari alkohol yang ia minum semalam, Chanyeol menyeret kakinya menuju pintu depan.

Sungguh keterlaluan, dari sekian banyak hari kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang justru disaat ia sedang menikmati waktu cuti pertamanya dari setelah nyaris empat tahun ia mulai bekerja.

Lagipula bukankah sudah jelas saat kalian bertamu kerumah orang lain dan saat beberapa kali menekan bel pintu dan tidak ada jawaban pertanda bahwa si pemilik rumah sedang tidak ada ditempat atau bisa juga sedang tidak ingin diganggu, seperti Chanyeol saat ini.

Tetapi mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba membulat sempurna, hilang sudah rasa kantuknya saat mengenali sosok yang berdiri dibalik pintu rumahnya tersebut.

"Hai, Chanyeol. Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" sapa ramah _'si pelaku'_ yang menekan bel pintu rumahnya yang ternyata-

"Oh, Yixing-ah."

 _-adalah sahabat Baekhyun._

Chanyeol mengerjap dengan cepat, lalu mengumpat didalam hati saat menyadari betapa berantakan penampilannya saat ini untuk menerima tamu dengan celana kain panjang yang menggantung malas dipinggulnya dan tubuh atas yang tidak terbalut kaus serta rambut coklatnya yang mencuat berantakan seperti sarang burung.

"Apa aku harus kembali lagi lain hari?" Yixing mengigit ujung bibirnya serba salah.

Dan Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, masuklah kedalam." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Yixing masuk kedalam.

Yixing tersenyum sopan, kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam.

"Aku melihat mobilmu masih didepan jadi aku tahu kau belum berangkat bekerja dan masih ada didalam. Jadi aku menekan bel, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata masih terti... dur,"

Yixing tertegun setelah sampai diruang tengah rumah Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu terlihat rapi tapi kini menjadi berantakan dengan satu botol _wine_ kosong dan bekas semangkuk _jajangmyeon_ yang masih tersisa separuh diatas meja, dan televisi besar yang masih menyala sepertinya hampir semalaman serta beberapa bantal sofa yang terjatuh dilantai.

"Aku sedang cuti dan semalam aku ketiduran diruang tengah," Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan cepat seolah takut terjadi salah paham, lalu berusaha merapikan kekacauan yang telah ia buat diruang tengah.

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya."

Chanyeol balas tertawa canggung sambil masih berusaha menyingkirkan botol _wine_ kosong dari atas meja lalu memakai kausnya yang semalam ia lepas dan tergeletak diujung sofa.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

" _Hm_ , sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengambil beberapa barang milik Baekhyun," ucap Yixing pelan, melirik dari sudut matanya untuk memperhatikan reaksi Chanyeol terhadap ucapannya.

Chanyeol terdiam.

Raut wajahnya yang mendadak berubah, seolah menunjukkan kalau ia memiliki sesuatu yang mengganggu di dalam pikirkannya akibat dari perkataan Yixing barusan .

"Ia akan pergi?" tanyanya kemudian, pelan bahkan nyaris berbisik.

"Tidak, Baekhyun hanya memintaku untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian miliknya, sekarang Baekhyun ada dihotel tempatku menginap dan ia membutuhkan pakaiannya untuk tinggal beberapa waktu disana." jelas Yixing seolah dapat membaca apa yang ada didalam pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, "Barang-barangnya masih ada dikamar atas, kau bisa mengambilnya." lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada bantal sofa dilantai dan merapikanya ketempat semula.

Yixing mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju kamar dilantai atas dimana barang-barang Baekhyun berada.

Membiarkan Chanyeol berpura-pura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Yixing tahu kalau saat ini Chanyeol hanya sedang bersikap seolah baik-baik saja dengan menyibukkan diri dan menyembunyikan perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah selesai membereskan semua kekacauan diruang tengahnya.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar utama dilantai atas yang pintunya terbuka lebar, _kamar yang dulu ia tempati dengan Baekhyun_.

Mengintip sesaat kedalam kamar tersebut dan ia dapat melihat Yixing yang sedang berjinjit dengan kedua ujung jari kakinya untuk meraih tumpukan pakaian yang berada dibagian atas dari lemari.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Chanyeol.

Yixing tertawa kecil, membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengangguk. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku tidak bisa menggapai tumpukan sweater dibagian atas."

Chanyeol dengan mudah meraih beberapa tumpukan sweater Baekhyun dan menyerahkannya pada Yixing untuk dimasukkan kedalam koper yang sudah terisi barang-barang lainnya.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil berdeham pelan setelahnya.

"Ia baik-baik saja, hanya saja nafsu makannya yang begitu meningkat akhir-akhir ini dan itu membuatku cukup gila." jawab Yixing sambil tertawa lucu.

"Baguslah, ia sepertinya bahagia." balas Chanyeol datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak bertanya kalau akhirnya ia malah menyesal karna pertanyaannya itu sekarang membuatnya mengetahui kalau hidup Baekhyun baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya.

Dan juga menyadari keputusannya untuk melepas Baekhyun ternyata memang jalan yang terbaik untuk hubungan mereka.

"Atau sepertinya mungkin tidak," balas Yixing dengan raut serius.

Yixing menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan sebuah kenyataan yang saat ini sudah nyaris berada diujung lidahnya. Ia masih berusaha untuk tidak melanggar janjinya pada Baekhyun untuk merahasiakan hal itu, _terutama dari sosok Chanyeol_.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam sesaat, lalu menarik ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa atas perkataan Yixing.

Yixing hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Chanyeol justru berjalan melewatinya menuju lemari pakaian lain disebelahnya.

"Sepertinya kau juga harus membawa ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan setumpuk _hoodie_ yang baru ia ambil dari tumpukan pakaiannya. "Baekhyun biasanya suka memakai _hoodie_ , itu membuatnya merasa nyaman saat berada dirumah."

Yixing menunduk menatap beberapa _hoodie_ yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya, dari tumpukannya yang terlihat besar, Yixing dapat memastikan kalau itu bukanlah pakaian milik Baekhyun.

"Apa ini milikmu?"

Chanyeol tersentak, ia baru sadar kalau dirinya baru saja menyerahkan pakaian miliknya untuk diberikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Oh maaf, Baekhyun pasti tidak menginginkannya."

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mengambil kembali _hoodie_ yang tadi diberikannya pada Yixing, sebelum Yixing dengan cepat menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tangan Chanyeol dan buru-buru memasukkannya kedalam koper.

"Siapa yang tahu, mungkin Baekhyun akan senang kalau aku membawa pakaian yang memang sering dipakainya."

"Tapi-"

Yixing kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol, lalu menatap pria itu dengan raut wajah serius.

"Baekhyun tidak meninggalkanmu Chanyeol," ucap Yixing seolah dapat membaca jalan pikiran Chanyeol saat ini. "Ia hanya sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan aku rasa kau pun juga begitu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, lalu balas menatap Yixing sambil masih terdiam tanpa berniat untuk membalas.

Karna ia tidak memiliki hal apapun lagi untuk dikatakan, bagi Chanyeol hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sudah berakhir sejak saat Baekhyun meninggalkan rumahnya dan semakin yakin setelah Yixing datang kerumahnya pagi ini untuk mengambil beberapa barang milik mantan-kekasihnya tersebut. _Bolehkah sekarang Chanyeol menyebutnya seperti itu_.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Baekhyun mendatanginya sendiri, mengucapkan perpisahan yang layak dan mengambil seluruh barang-barang miliknya yang ada dirumah Chanyeol dan benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Boleh aku meminta satu hal darimu?" sela Yixing tiba-tiba memecah pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. "Apa?"

Yixing mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Bisakah kau untuk tidak menyerah pada Baekhyun? Maksudku, kau harus mempertahankannya sebesar apapun keinginanmu untuk melepaskannya pergi."

"Tapi ia tidak akan bahagia denganku, aku tidak bisa memaksanya."

"Aku tidak tahu pasti dengan perasaanmu tapi aku berani bertaruh kalau Baekhyun masih sangat mencintaimu sampai dengan saat ini." lanjut Yixing dengan raut wajah meyakinkan.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab. "Itu bukan cinta, itu hanya obsesinya. Ia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."

Yixing terperangah, ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Selama ini yang Baekhyun inginkan dariku adalah seorang anak dan aku tidak bisa memberikannya, bahkan aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendukungnya atas segala usaha yang telah ia lakukan untuk mewujudkan keinginannya itu, padahal ternyata aku lah penyebab kenapa ia tidak bisa memilikinya." lanjutnya bersuara rendah, merasa menyesal.

Chanyeol tidak ingin menutup matanya akan kenyataan yang harus diterimanya akibat pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu, semua pengakuan Baekhyun malam itu dan alasan mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi sudah cukup menegaskan bahwa sebenarnya hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini _hanya dilandasi dengan obsesi dan bukan lagi cinta_.

Yixing meremas kuat surai abu-abunya. "Tidak, itu tidak benar. Astaga, aku bisa gila." keluhnya sambil mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol menatap sahabat Baekhyun itu dengan raut wajah binggung.

Sedangkan Yixing semakin kuat menggigit ujung bibirnya. "Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang telah terjadi, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu karna memang aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan hal itu,"

"Suatu hal apa?" ucap Chanyeol semakin binggung, Yixing seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia terlihat begitu menahannya sedari tadi sehingga membuat Chanyeol menjadi penasaran.

Yixing mengeram frustasi. " _Persetan!_ Mungkin Baekhyun akan marah padaku kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak perduli lagi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat kalian berdua saling menyiksa seperti ini."

Yixing menelan ludahnya gugup lalu ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menatap lekat pada mata Chanyeol, berusaha membenarkan perbuatannya kali ini yang untuk pertama kalinya akan melanggar janjinya dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun hamil, saat ini didalam perutnya ada bayi berumur tiga minggu-" ucap Yixing menggantung kalimatnya hanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol sesaat.

"..dan bayi itu adalah anakmu, Chanyeol." lanjutnya kemudian.

Sedangkan dilain sisi Chanyeol telah membulatkan matanya, ia terdiam sepersekian detik hanya untuk mencoba mengulang kembali ingatannya tentang ucapan Yixing atau untuk mengetes pendengarannya yang mungkin saja salah dengar.

Hingga saat ia melihat raut wajah serius dari sosok sahabat _mantan-kekasihnya_ itu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa telah kehilangan seluruh kalimatnya hanya untuk meminta penjelasan atas perkataaan Yixing barusan.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Yeah, akhirnya bisa update juga /hehe/**

 **Maaf buat yang bolak-balik nanya kelanjutkan ff ini karna aku yang akhir-akhir ini lagi disibukkan dengan jam pulang kerja kantor yang enggak tentu /huhu/**

 **Dan maafkan kalo ada beberapa typo di ff ini karna aku ngetiknya pun kadang di sela-sela jam kerja jadi kadang enggak diperiksa ulang lagi /hehe/**

 **Just info, ff ini akan end 1 atau 2 chapter lagi ya, tapi seperti biasa jangan berharap ff ini bakal fast update /haha/**

 **Ask me for question by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **Rating : T (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _From: Zhang Yixing_

 _Aku kembali ke New York hari ini dan Baekhyun_ _ikut bersama denganku._ _Hanya ingin mengabari kalau_ _nantinya_ _kau sudah sadar dan akhirnya mencari dan menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun._

 _Tenang saja, ia aman bersamaku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh untuk menjaganya dan anak kalian selama ia disini_ _bersamaku_ _jadi kau_ _tidak perlu khawatir._

 _Aku tahu kalau kalian masih butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk saling menyendiri dan memikirkan masalah kalian lebih dalam lagi karna kehadiran sosok yang tidak terduga itu disaat hubungan kalian sedang merenggang._

 _Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku yakin itu juga yang ingin dikatakan oleh Baekhyun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau dulu bagi Chanyeol mabuk adalah salah satu dari banyaknya hal yang sangat tidak berguna untuk hidupnya, maka sekarang ia sudah sepenuhnya mengabaikan prinsip hidup yang telah ia pegang teguh selama tiga puluh satu tahun umurnya itu.

Baginya, saat ini mabuk adalah satu-satunya cara untuk dirinya agar tetap bisa bertahan hidup. Karna hanya dengan mabuk, Chanyeol bisa membuat dirinya melupakan rasa sakit itu sejenak

Rasa sakit yang terlalu takut Chanyeol hadapi didada-nya yang ia rasakan semenjak seseorang yang seharusnya ada didalam sana telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Jadi Chanyeol tidak menolak ajakan Junmyeon yang menemukan dirinya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup dibalik meja kerjanya itu kesebuah tempat hiburan malam yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantornya.

Lautan manusia dengan tubuh berkeringat yang saling menghentak karna dentuman musik yang bergema kencang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Udara yang sudah terlanjur penuh sesak karna bercampur dengan asap rokok dan aroma alkohol memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan dan membuatnya sedikt menahan nafas.

Chanyeol merasa asing tapi sekaligus merasa berada ditempat yang tepat secara bersamaan.

Ia mengikuti langkah Junmyeon yang sudah lebih dari sekedar hafal tiap sudut ruangan itu hingga keduanya sampai di meja bar dengan etalase yang menampilkan deretan botol kaca yang berisi alkohol dari yang berkadar rendah sampai yang paling memabukkan.

Seorang bartender berwajah manis, menyambut kedua orang yang baru bergabung di meja bar-nya tersebut.

"Kau datang lagi," sapa bartender dengan _name tag_ Minseok didepan dadanya itu kepada Junmyeon yang dibalas Junmyeon dengan sebelah kedipan matanya.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Minseok menunjuk sosok asing disebelah Junmyeon yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti sekitar.

"Rekan kerjaku," balas Junmyeon ikut berbisik. "Kau mau minum apa? Minseok akan membuatkannya untukmu." Junmyeon mengalihkan perhatian rekan kerjanya itu.

Chanyeol menatap sedetik pada sosok yang baru saja disebutkan Junmyeon sebelum mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. "Apa saja,"

Junmyeon tertawa melihat sebelah alis Minseok yang terangkat, binggung. "Berikan dia apapun yang memabukkan dan _beer_ untukku."

Minseok mengerutkan kening, raut wajahnya seolah memastikan kembali pesanan Junmyeon untuk orang yang berada disebelahnya.

Kalau Minseok perhatikan baik-baik dari penampilannya, sosok itu tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan meminum sesuatu yang memabukkan.

Setelah jas yang dilapisi dengan _coat_ coklat dan tatapan teduh yang hampa itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa orang dihadapannya itu adalah sosok baik-baik dan tentu saja tidak terbiasa dengan alkohol.

Belum sempat Minseok memberi komentar Junmyeon sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Berikan saja, karna memang itu yang dia butuhkan saat ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memutar sisi gelas kaca berisi _cocktail_ kelima miliknya malam itu yang telah terisi separuh, dentuman musik yang bergema kencang disekelilingnya tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Sedangkan Junmyeon sudah tidak lagi menempati kursi disebelah Chanyeol, terakhir yang Chanyeol ingat pria itu berpamitan untuk pergi ke toilet, tapi Chanyeol tahu kalau sosok itu baru saja melewati dirinya dengan mengandeng tangan seorang wanita kesudut ruangan.

Tidak mau ambil pusing untuk sekedar menebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan, karna ia juga memiliki hal lain untuk dipikirkan.

 _Byun Baekhyun._

Sudah lewat satu minggu sejak terakhir kali Yixing berkunjung kerumahnya dengan membawa beberapa barang-barang milik Baekhyun. Dan sudah tiga hari pula yang terlewati sejak Chanyeol menerima pesan dari sahabat _'mantan-kekasih'_ nya itu yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah kembali ke negaranya dengan membawa Baekhyun.

Menyesal, mungkin itu yang dapat mewakili perasaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Yixing tempo hari, bukankah seharusnya yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah langsung berlari untuk menemui Baekhyun? Memeluknya erat sambil mengucapkan selamat karna keinginannya selama ini untuk mendapatkan seorang anak telah berhasil?

Tapi Chanyeol merasa ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya setelah berbagai pertanyaan mulai dari yang masuk akal sampai dengan yang tidak mungkin terjadi pun mengusik pikirannya saat itu.

 _Anaknya? Chanyeol memiliki seorang anak dari Baekhyun?_

 _Bukankah Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ada yang salah pada diri_ _Chanyeol? lalu bagaimana bisa anak yang sedang dikandung Baekhyun itu adalah anaknya?_

 _Lalu apa yang terjadi pada mereka beberapa waktu lalu? Kenapa tidak berhasil?_

 _Kenapa kenyataan itu hadir justru saat_ _Chanyeol telah meragukan perasaan Baekhyun karna kehadiran sosok lain diantara hubungan mereka?_

 ** _Argh!_**

Chanyeol mengusak kasar rambutnya yang memang sudah tidak tertata rapi sejak saat ia memasuki klub malam itu.

Chanyeol rasa ia terlalu lama bersembunyi dibalik alasan _'butuh waktu untuk berpikir',_ karna akibatnya sekarang ia merasa menyesal telah membuang waktu yang seharusnya bisa ia gunakan untuk menemui Baekhyun dan meminta penjelasannya. Bukannya malah terlalu larut akan berbagai pertanyaan soal hubungannya dan Baekhyun tanpa menemukan jawaban apapun atas itu semua.

"Minum perlahan-lahan, bung. Tersedak alkohol bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari gelas kacanya, saat suara berat yang terdengar familiar itu menyapa telinganya.

"Kau- Kim Jongin?" sinis Chanyeol.

Seseorang yang merasa dirinya dikenali walaupun dengan raut tidak suka itu hanya bisa membalas dengan tersenyum tipis. "Untunglah kau masih mengingatku."

 _'Kejutan macam apa lagi yang ingin Tuhan tunjukkan padanya?'_ dengus Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dengan menatap gelas kaca yang kini telah kosong ditangannya lalu membuang nafasnya kasar dan memejamkan mata, berusaha mengabaikan sosok lain yang tidak pernah ia harapkan untuk bertemu sampai kapanpun yang justru malah muncul tepat dihadapannya saat ini.

Jongin yang menyadari kalau kehadirannya berusaha diabaikan malah mengambil alih kursi kosong yang awalnya ditempati oleh Junmyeon disebelah Chanyeol, mengangkat tangannya memanggil seorang bartender manis tadi untuk memesan satu gelas minuman yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu?" jawab Chanyeol tanpa minat.

Jongin meringis kecil lalu mengusak tengkuknya serba salah, ia tahu apa yang membuat sosok dihadapannya itu bersikap demikian. Ia sebenarnya sudah menduga akan mendapatkan respon seperti ini dari Chanyeol jadi ia tidak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun saat itu.

"Soal waktu itu- Aku minta maaf."

"Maksudmu maaf karna telah meniduri kekasihku?" Chanyeol bertanya, merasa tersinggung karna permintaan maaf yang tidak pernah ingin didengarnya dari sosok itu.

"Baekhyun dan aku tidak-"

 ** _BUGH!_**

Kepalan tangan Chanyeol melesat lebih cepat mengenai dagu Jongin sebelum pria itu sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin terjatuh dari atas kursinya yang telah tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai. Chanyeol sebagai pelaku pemukulan itu sudah sepenuhnya mabuk untuk merasakan sakit pada tangannya yang memerah hasil dari memukul Jongin.

"Jangan coba-coba," Chanyeol mengeram. "Jangan coba-coba memanggil namanya dengan mulut busukmu itu dihadapanku."

"Melihat responmu yang seperti ini kelihatannya Baekhyun belum sempat menjelaskan apapun padamu soal malam itu." Jongin mengelap darah diujung bibirnya dengan lengan kemeja panjang yang ia kenakan, berusaha menggapai ujung meja bar dan membantunya berdiri kembali.

"Kau boleh kembali memukulku kalau kau ingin, tapi nanti-" lanjutnya sambil meraih kembali kursinya yang terjatuh. "Setelah kau selesai mendengarkan penjelasanku."

Chanyeol berdengus tidak suka, bahkan sekarang Jongin berusaha menyogoknya dengan sebuah penjelasan.

Chanyeol limbung saat ia berusaha mengapai kursinya untuk kembali duduk, menggelengkan kepalanya sekali untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang telah dikuasai oleh alkohol. Ia menarik keluar sebatang rokok dari bungkus rokok milik Junmyeon yang ia tinggalkan diatas meja.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol tetap merasa tertarik dengan tawaran Jongin.

Karna yang ia butuhkan saat ini memang sebenarnya adalah sebuah kejelasan, untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan yang tidak sempat terjawab karna Baekhyun sudah terlanjur pergi dari hidupnya.

Baekhyun meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan dan ia juga terlalu takut untuk meminta Baekhyun menjelaskan padanya, jadi satu-satunya cara untuk menjawab kebimbangannya itu adalah dengan mendengarkannya dari orang lain yang juga terlibat dengan masalah itu. _Dan Jongin adalah orang lain itu_.

Jongin yang merasa telah diberi kesempatan segera mendudukkan kembali dirinya diatas kursi, ikut mengambil sebatang rokok yang ia kira milik Chanyeol lalu menyalakan sebatang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah ingin ikut campur dengan masalah orang lain, apalagi sampai harus terkena pukulan yang menyakitkan seperti tadi hanya untuk meluruskan sebuah kesalah pahaman itu."

Chanyeol mengigit ujung filter rokoknya tanpa minat. _Kesalah pahaman?_

"Saat aku kekantor Baekhyun hari itu, aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Ya, sebenarnya kalau pun seandainya saat itu aku tahu, aku tidak akan mungkin berbicara sembarangan seperti itu."

Jeda sesaat setelah Jongin menghembuskan asap rokok keluar dari paru-parunya.

"Tapi saat melihatmu berlari seperti orang kesetanan hari itu, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dari ucapanku dan aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskannya padamu sebelum segalanya menjadi berantakan,"

 _'Cih,_ _tanpa kehadiranmu pun hubunganku dan Baekhyun sudah terlanjur berantakan._ ' batin Chanyeol.

"Saat aku mengatakan merindukannya itu semua hanya bercanda. Baekhyun menolak untuk bertemu denganku dan mengabaikan seluruh panggilan telepon dariku, padahal aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan mengembalikan sepatunya yang tertinggal. _Oh,_ aku harap kau tidak berpikir bahwa kami sedang berselingkuh hanya karna sepatu Baekhyun ada padaku."

"Memang tidak berselingkuh, tapi kalian melakukan sesuatu seperti seseorang yang sedang berselingkuh." sinis Chanyeol

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku, sialan. Kau-" ucap Chanyeol penuh tekanan "Kau _melakukannya_ dengan kekasihku."

Chanyeol kembali tersulut emosi. Bayangan tubuh Baekhyun malam itu membuat sesuatu didalam dada Chanyeol kembali terbakar amarah. Lehernya, dadanya, punggungnya, tidak ada satupun ruam pada tubuh kekasih mungilnya itu yang luput dari ingatan Chanyeol.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya, frustasi. "Astaga, kami tidak melakukan apapun."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan tentang bekas memerah ditubuh Baekhyun malam itu? Kau pikir aku begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya?"

"Aku dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak melakukan hal seperti yang kau pikirkan itu," Jongin terbata diujung kalimatnya. "Maksudku- memang waktu itu kami hampir melakukannya.. karna saat itu Baekhyun terlihat sangat tertekan, aku pikir ia ingin bersenang-senang sebentar denganku untuk melupakan masalahnya, tapi...,"

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tiba-tiba menarik kerah kemeja Jongin sehingga membuat kursi yang diduduki pria itu kembali terjungkal kebelakang untuk kedua kalinya karna gerak reflek Jongin yang berusaha melindungi diri.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar, Tunggu sebentar." Jongin berusaha menahan kepalan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan. "Aku tahu aku terdengar seperti seorang bajingan, tapi aku bersumpah demi kedua orang tuaku kalau kami tidak sampai melakukannya."

Chanyeol mengantung kepalan tangannya di udara, menunggu Jongin kembali menjelaskan.

"Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis." ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan, "Ia terus menangis sanpai aku merasa seperti sedang memperkosanya padahal ia tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun."

"Kau terdengar seperti bajingan," ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan kepalan tangannya yang ditahan Jongin .

"Ya aku tahu itu," Jongin menghela nafas, meraih kembali kursinya yang terjatuh dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula. Ia tidak berniat kembali duduk karna sorot mata Chanyeol masih menyorotkan kilat emosi, ia masih harus bersiaga.

"Baik, aku minta maaf karna menciumnya dan meninggalkan bekas itu pada tubuhnya, tapi aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kalau aku tidak melakukan apapun lebih dari itu." Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"Saat aku berusaha menenangkannya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun malah menangis semakin kencang. Aku pikir ia butuh waktu untuk menghentikan tangisannya jadi aku meninggalkannya sendiri diruang tamu untuk ke kamar mandi, tapi saat aku kembali Baekhyun sudah tidak ada lagi disana, ia sudah pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku. Mungkin karna ia terburu-buru pergi sehingga dia lupa memakai sepatunya kembali."

"Aku meneleponnya berkali-kali keponselnya dan ke nomer kantornya tapi ia tetap tidak mau menjawabnya. Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menghindariku setelah kejadian malam itu karna bertemu denganmu," Jongin memberanikan dirinya menatap sosok pria dengan kilat emosi dimatanya itu. "Dia pasti merasa bersalah karna hampir mengkhianati orang yang dicintainya, dan orang itu adalah kau, Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya sendiri."

Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Isi kepalanya mendadak kosong karna ia tidak lagi bisa memikirkan hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkannya saat ini.

Ego-nya mendadak runtuh seketika setelah menyadari hubungannya dan Baekhyun berantakan hanya karna sebuah kesalah pahaman.

Kesalah pahaman yang ia ciptakan sehingga membuatnya meragukan perkataan Yixing soal bayi yang ada didalam kandungan Baekhyun saat ini adalah anaknya sendiri.

 _Tunggu, jadi sekarang sudah jelas kalau anak yang Baekhyun kandung itu adalaha anaknya, kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _3 days ago in New York.._

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karna suhu udara rendah di kamar tidur milik Yixing yang terasa begitu senyap dan dingin. Tidak mengherankan, baru pukul tiga dini hari waktu New York setelah Baekhyun sekilas melirik jam diatas meja samping ranjangnya.

Tidur selama tujuh jam setelah penerbangan melelahkan yang ia lewati untuk sampai kesini sudah cukup untuk mengatasi _jet lag_ -nya.

Menyingkap selimut hangatnya yang sudah tidak terasa menghangatkan lagi, lalu dengan perlahan bangkit menuju dapur mungil milik Yixing yang terletak disebelah ruangan dengan perlahan, takut mengganggu tidur Yixing yang masih terlelap di sisi samping ranjangnya.

Baekhyun kira Yixing bercanda saat ia bercerita kalau ia tinggal didalam kotak sepatu selama di New York, tapi setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Baekhyun baru memahami maksud dari _'kotak sepatu'_ yang sahabatnya itu maksud.

 _Kotak sepatu itu adalah gambaran apartemennya._

Apartment tempat Yixing tinggal hanya terdiri dari dua ruang kecil dengan area terbuka diantara keduanya, satu ruang berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu dengan dapur mungil diujung dan ruang lain berfungsi sebagai kamar tidur yang berbatasan langsung dengan ruang pakaiannya, disertai kamar mandi disalah satu sudut lainnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau saat ini kau mengatakan pekerjaanmu adalah seorang penulis naskah dari salah satu stasiun televisi terkenal di New York dengan melihat tempat tinggalmu seperti ini." cibir Baekhyun semalam sambil menyingkirkan dalaman milik Yixing _atau mungkin bukan_ dari atas sofa diruang tengah.

Ia dan Yixing baru sampai pukul delapan malam di New York setelah menempuh penerbangan Korea - New York yang panjang dan Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau apartemen yang ia masuki malam itu adalah tempat tinggal Yixing yang juga sekaligus akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya sementara selama ia di New York.

Tapi Yixing malah menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Ikut denganku." ucapnya sambil menggiring sahabatnya itu ke arah jendela kaca besar yang menempel disalah satu dinding. "Luar biasa, kan?" serunya dengan bangga setelah menyibak tirai besar yang sedari tadi menutupinya.

"Tetangga sebelah apartemenku bahkan rela membayar biaya sewa dua kali lipat oleh pemiliknya hanya demi pemandangan indah ini," jelas Yixing sekali lagi.

Baekhyun seketika bersependapat dengan sahabatnya itu. Karna sejauh mata memandang bias cahaya warna-warni dari jalanan dan gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit memanjakan indera Baekhyun. Dilihatnya keindahan pemandangan kota Manhattan pada malam hari dari jendela kaca lantai dua puluh apartemen Yixing yang terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan berbingkai. _Oh, bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat bangunan terkenal yang dulu hanya bisa dilihatnya di dalam buku, Gedung Empire State yang terlihat tidak begitu jauh dari gedung apartemen itu._

Baekhyun membuka pintu lemari setelah sampai di dapur, berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia makan atau setidaknya yang bisa ia olah menjadi suatu makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun tidak dapat menemukan apapun di dalam sana.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan dapur dirumah Chanyeol yang selalu tersedia berbagai macam keperluan. Bahkan ia masih ingat letak sebuah _toaster_ biru muda yang selalu berada bersebelahan dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya atau sekotak sereal gandum yang selalu siap sedia diatas meja makan. Jadi saat mendapati dapur Yixing yang seperti ini, jujur saja Baekhyun merasa agak sedikit kesal.

Yixing sepertinya bukan hanya tidak memiliki sereal diapartemennya, bahkan barang-barang keperluan dasar seperti garam dan merica pun Baekhyun yakin tidak akan bisa ia temukan didalam dapur sahabatnya itu.

Berinisiatif membuka lemari pendingin, karna menurutnya hanya itu satu-satunya benda yang terlihat memilik sebuah kehidupan didalamnya, Baekhyun merasa beruntung saat menemukan sekaleng tuna diantara tumpukan kaleng bir dan botol air mineral didalamnya, tapi Baekhyun harus kembali menelan kekecewaan saat menemukan kaleng tuna yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan itu sudah lewat jauh dari tanggal kadarluwasanya.

Baekhyun menyerah untuk makan, ia bahkan sudah tidak lagi berselera. Jadi ia memilih meraih sekantong teh yang tadi berhasil ia temukan didalam salah satu toples penyimpanan, tapi ia kembali mendegus kesal saat tidak menemukan ketel atau teko air panas untuk menyeduhnya.

Dengan setengah hati Baekhyun meraih panci untuk membuat mie instan dan menyalakan kompor yang entah sudah tidak pernah dipakai berapa lama oleh Yixing karna terlihat begitu bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun.

Berhasil menemukan gula dan cangkir menjadi pencapaian terbesar Baekhyun yang lainnya, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum bangga menatap secangkir teh yang mengepulkan asap hangat dan membawanya menuju kursi dibawah bingkai jendela. Dalam situasi yang berbeda Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan meminum teh itu, tapi kali ini Baekhyun sudah tidak terlalu perduli.

Bias cahaya warna-warni semalam masih menyambut Baekhyun saat ia alihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, sambil tersenyum Baekhyun duduk dikursi, sebelah tangannya memegang cangkir teh dan sebelahnya lagi mengelus lembut bagian perutnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, perasaan ini._

Baekhyun merasa sangat damai dan tenang hanya dengan melakukannya. Hatinya menjalarkan rasa hangat menyenangkan yang hanya bisa ia rasakan didalam dirinya sendiri.

"Sedang apa?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara serak Yixing yang terlihat masih setengah sadar dari arah kamar dengan piyama hitamnya yang elegan. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat betapa sempurna penampilan sahabatnya itu bahkan pada pukul empat pagi.

"Hanya tiba-tiba terbangun, mungkin karna masih belum terbiasa. Kau terbangun karna aku berisik ya?"

"Tidak, bukan salahmu. Salahkan saja kamarku yang tanpa sekat itu." Yixing menguap lebar sekali lagi. "Apa yang sedang kau minum?" tunjuknya pada gelas digenggaman Baekhyun.

"Teh,"

"Teh?" ulangnya sambil berjalan mendekat dengan kening berkerut. "Darimana datangnya teh itu?"

"Entah, tanyakan itu pada dapurmu yang seperti gudang."

Yixing meringis mendengar sindiran yang ditujukan untuknya, lalu memaksakan tubuh rampingnya untuk duduk dikursi _single_ yang diduduki Baekhyun dan ikut menyeruput teh hangat yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kau tumbuh dengan sehat seperti ini dengan kondisi dapur yang mengerikan seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau makan kalau sedang dirumah? Lemari penyimpananmu terlihat sangat menyedihkan, apalagi isi kulkasmu. Chanyeol mungkin akan terkena serangan jantung kalau sampai ia melihat itu."

Yixing tersenyum samar saat nama itu disebut. "Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah merasa akrab dengannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Setelah dipikir-pikir memang Yixing adalah satu-satunya sahabat Baekhyun yang tidak berteman baik dengan _'mantan-kekasih'_ nya itu. Alasan utamanya adalah karna mereka memiliki gaya hidup yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"Kalau soal makan, di kota ini tidak ada orang yang makan dirumah, _babe_."

"Apa? Tidak pernah?"

Yixing tertawa melihat wajah sahabatnya yang keheranan. "Terlalu menyayangkan waktu kalau kau hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah, kota ini sangat besar, bahkan terlalu besar hingga kau butuh waktu lama untuk bisa mengusai semua jalan yang ada disini."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, mencoba mengerti walau ia tidak sepenuhnya memahami. Karna ia sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya menikmati hidup yang bebas seperti yang Yixing jalani sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak berhubungan dengan Chanyeol mungkin kau juga sekarang akan menjalani hidup yang sama seperti aku," ucap Yixing nyaris berbisik namun Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Ya, mungkin." jawabnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi tentu saja tidak, kan?" tekan Yixing sembari menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. "Jujur saja kau pasti merasa bahagia hidup bersama dengan Chanyeol, kan?"

"Lebih tepatnya merasa bersyukur," jawaban Baekhyun membuat Yixing mengangkat alisnya binggung.

"Tanpa Chanyeol aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan, _Bean_."

" _Bean_? Kacang?"

"Anakku, Yixing. Aku memutuskan untuk menamai janinnya seperti itu sejak melihat hasil USG nya kemarin."

Yixing mengulum senyumnya. "Benar, kau memang terlihat seperti sebuah kacang besar didalam sana, sayang." ucapnya sambil ikut mengelus bagian perut Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, aku sudah meninggalkan pesan untuknya kalau kau ikut denganku ke New York. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau ia mencarimu ke hotel tempatku menginap."

"Dia tidak akan mencariku, kami sudah berakhir."

"Dia pasti mencarimu. Chanyeol pasti butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya, begitupula dengan dirimu. Mau bagaimana pun Chanyeol adalah ayah dari bayi.. _ah_ , maksudku ayah dari _Bean_."

"Aku tidak akan memintanya untuk menjadi ayah dari bayiku, aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri."

"Lalu membiarkan bayimu menderita seperti kau dulu? Yang tinggal sebatang kara diumur tujuh tahun karena tidak memiki orang tua?"

Kilat bening di mata Baekhyun membuat Yixing tersadar kalau perkataanya barusan sudah kelewat batas.

"Maafkan aku karna membahas luka lama Baekhyun, tapi aku harus membuka pikiranmu soal apa yang harus kau lakukan saat ini." bisik Yixing merasa menyesal.

"Kalian saling salah paham dan tidak seharusnya karna kesalahan itu kau bertindak egois pada hidup bayimu. Setidaknya biarkan Chanyeol tahu kalau _Bean_ adalah anaknya, masalah soal dia mau menjadi ayahnya atau tidak itu menjadi hal lain, tapi setidaknya kau memiliki tanggung jawab untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman itu. Menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengannya atau juga denganmu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Hening beberapa saat diruang tengah apartemen Yixing membuat udara dingin semakin terasa menusuk bagi keduanya.

Yixing yang menyadari hal itu segera meraih selimut besar yang memang biasa ia letakkan di atas sofa ruang tengahnya, melebarkannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku dan pucat.

"Maaf kalau kau merasa aku terlalu menekanmu, aku melakukannya karna tidak ingin kau dan Chanyeol berpisah hanya karna sebuah kesalah pahaman. Apalagi saat ini kalian memiliki _Bean_ yang harus dipikirkan. Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah.. _karna_ _kalian masih sama-sama saling mencintai_."

Yixing memeluk tubuh Baekhyun saat tubuh sahabatnya itu merosot dari sandaran sofa dan mendekat padanya dengan suara tangis yang mulai mendominasi ruangan itu, mengalahkan suhu dingin disekitarnya.

"Sekarang kau tenangkan saja dirimu selama disini, aku sudah mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk memberikan waktu untukmu menenangkan diri dan biarkan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama disana. Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja, untuk kau, Chanyeol dan juga.. _untuk bayi kalian_."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan didalam pelukan Yixing, merasa bersyukur karna ia memiliki Yixing sebagai sahabatnya yang akan memeluknya saat yang ia butuhkan hanya lah sebuah pelukan untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Luhan melahirkan.**

Kabar itu seolah melesat bagai angin.

Baekhyun dan Yixing segera mengambil penerbangan paling awal dari New York menuju Korea setelah mendengar kabar bahagia itu dari Sehun.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Luhan masih belum sadar dari _anestesi_ yang diberikan dokter saat mengoperasinya. Dan Sehun masih dengan setia menunggu istrinya itu bangun sambil mengenggam tangan Luhan disamping ranjang rawatnya masih dengan sisa tangis bahagia yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Baekhyun seraya berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan diikuti Yixing dibelakangnya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, tidak ingin menganggu keheningan ruangan itu karna kehadiran mereka.

"Laki-laki. Luhan melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat dan tampan."

Baekhyung ikut tersenyum, ia tahu Sehun pasti sedang merasa benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

Hingga tiba-tiba pintu kamar tempat Luhan dirawat terbuka oleh seorang perawat wanita yang memberikan jalan pada perawat lainnya yang tengah mengendong sesosok bayi mungil didalam dekapannya.

"Tuan Oh Sehun?" ucap perawat itu memastikan.

Mendengar namanya disebut Sehun sontak berdiri dari kursinya. " Ya, saya Oh Sehun." sahutnya canggung bukan main.

Perawat wanita itu mengulum senyumnya, ia selalu merasa senang saat bertemu dengan para calon ayah yang baru bertemu dengan bayinya untuk pertama kali, tingkahnya akan selalu sama seperti yang sedang Sehun tunjukkan saat ini.

Dengan hati-hati ia menyerahkan bayi mungil yang masih memerah itu ke dalam gendongan Sehun. "Selamat atas kelahiran putra pertama anda, Tuan Oh."

Sehun menahan nafasnya gugup saat ia menerima bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur itu ditangannya. Luapan kebahagian yang ia rasakan hingga membuatnya sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Bernafas Sehun, wajahmu sudah memerah. Kau bisa mati kehabisan nafas." peringatan dari Baekhyun menyadarkan Sehun untuk melepaskan nafasnya dengan hati-hati karna takut menganggu ketentraman dari bayi-nya yang sedang lelap.

"Hai _Baby_. Perkenalkan aku _daddy-_ mu." bisik Sehun dengan lembut, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca tapi bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum semakin lebar.

Baik Baekhyun, Yixing maupun kedua perawat wanita yang ada diruangan itu tidak kuasa untuk tidak tertawa oleh tingkah pria dewasa dihadapan mereka. Ikut merasa bahagia atas kebahagian yang Sehun pancarkan dari sorot matanya saat menatap bayi mungil itu.

"Apa itu anakku?" suara serak Luhan tiba-tiba terdengar diantara tawa orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan.

Sehun yang masih kaku dengan gendongan bayi ditangannya menoleh dengan hati-hati, lalu tersenyum lebar saat melihat istri-nya sudah tersadar.

"Sayang, bayi kita laki-laki." adu Sehun pada istrinya tersebut.

Salah seorang perawat berinisiatif untuk menghampiri ranjang rawat Luhan dan mengatur agar posisi ranjangnya dapat sedikit bangkit dan membuatnya nyaman.

Luhan tersenyum haru saat bayi mungil yang terbalut kain berwarna biru langit itu sudah berpindah ke lipatan tangannya, sedangkan Sehun langsung menempatkan diri untuk duduk disamping Luhan dan ikut memperhatikan wajah lucu dari anak pertama mereka.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu Sehun. Hidungnya, bibirnya bahkan warna kulitnya benar-benar seperti duplikat dari dirimu." seru Luhan dengan takjub.

"Tentu saja, dia kan anakku." Sehun bersependapat.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu anak kalian berdua bukan hanya anakmu Sehun." sela Yixing menginterupsi kebahagiaan pasangan suami istri yang seperti tidak memperdulikan keberadaan orang lain yang ada didalam ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

Sedangkan kedua perawat tadi sudah lebih dulu pamit undur diri dan memberikan waktu untuk pasangan orang tua baru itu saling bertukar kebahagiaan menyambut buah hati pertama mereka.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikan kalian." sesal Luhan.

Baik Yixing maupun Baekhyun langsung tersenyum, saling pandang beberapa saat lalu berjalan mengampiri Luhan dan memeluk sahabatnya itu bersamaan, tentu saya tidak begitu erat karna ada bayi mungil yang tengah terlelap ada diantara ketiga sahabat itu.

Walau semua orang pasti tahu betapa inginnya mereka untuk saling memeluk erat, menyalurkan rasa bahagia bersama-sama.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anak pertamamu Luhan," Baekhyun yang pertama kali melepaskan pelukan, wajahnya sendiri sudah basah oleh air mata bahagia, disambung dengan Yixing yang juga tiba-tiba terisak setelah melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak," sahut Luhan ikut-ikutan menangis.

Yixing dan Baekhyun mengucapkan banyak doa dan harapan mereka pada bayi mungil yang terlihat tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan disekitarnya. Luhan dan Sehun mengamini doa-doa baik yang ditujukan untuk anak mereka tersebut.

"Kalian sudah memutuskan untuk menamai bayi kalian?" tanya Baekhyun kembali bersemangat. "Aku harus memanggil keponakan ku ini apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun bersamaan dengan suaminya itu yang juga langsung menatapnya, lalu keduanya tersenyum seperti sudah memutuskan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka.

" _Haowen_ , namanya Oh Haowen." ucap Luhan sambil menatap sayang pada sosok anaknya tersebut.

"Kalian memutuskan untuk menamai bayi kalian dengan nama dari asal Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum semakin lebar lalu mengecup pelan kening bayinya dengan sayang. "Iya. seperti nama janin-nya dulu, Haowen, _little rain_."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, lalu ikut mendaratkan satu kecupan pada Haowen dan berlanjut mengecup bibir Luhan setelahnya.

"Hei kalian, disini masih ada orang." Yixing menyela sekali lagi, ia lama-lama tidak tahan juga melihat aura bunga-bunga diantara pasangan orang tua baru ini. Ia jauh-jauh datang ke Korea karna ingin melihat keponakan barunya, bukan untuk melihat kemesraan sahabatnya dan suaminya itu.

Luhan tersenyum canggung merasa bersalah, diikuti oleh Sehun yang merasa malu karna terlalu terang-terangan menunjukkan kemesraannya dihadapan sahabat dari istrinya tersebut.

"Namanya juga sedang bahagia, serasa dunia hanya milik berdua." cibir Baekhyun yang diikuti oleh tawa Yixing setelahnya. "Nah kalau kalian sudah selesai, boleh aku mengendong _baby_ Haowen sekarang? Aku sudah menunggu giliranku sedari tadi."

Baekhyun merentangkan lebar-lebar tangannya menyambut seorang bayi mungil yang diserahkan Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"Oh. lihat matanya terbuka. Matanya terbuka." seru Baekhyun kegirangan. Yixing yang sudah ikut berdiri disamping Baekhyun juga ikut berseru, _baby_ Haowen tengah menatap kedua orang asing yang sedang menatapnya dengan takjub tersebut.

Setiap satu kedipan diberikan, Baekhyun dapat merasakan hatinya meleleh ditempatnya. Bayi itu terlihat sangat mungil ditangan Baekhyun. Bola matanya yang jernih menatap lurus pada bola mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

Perasaan itu, perasaan hangat tentang bayi yang sudah dilupakannya, kembali ia rasakan.

Rasa kagum dan berharap pada sosok mungil yang begitu diinginkan Baekhyun kembali membuat dirinya melemah, hingga sebuah denyut didalam tubuhnya bereaksi dan mengejutkan Baekhyun, seolah memberi tahu kalau _'ia'_ cemburu karna dapat merasakan kagum berlebihan yang diberikan Baekhyun pada sosok yang lain.

"Kau bisa membuat _baby_ Haowen meleleh kalau kau terus menatapnya seperti itu Baekhyun," Yixing menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun untuk menyadarkannya.

Luhan dan Sehun dibuat kembali tertawa karna ucapan sembarangan dari Yixing.

Semua orang didalam ruangan itu tahu mengapa Baekhyun melakukan hal itu, bahkan kalau saja Yixing tadi tidak menyela mereka akan tetap membiarkan Baekhyun menatap bayi itu dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Bayi kalian sangat tampan," ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya setelah lama terdiam.

"Kau akan mendapatkan satu yang lebih tampan nantinya." Luhan memberikan senyum tulusnya yang diikuti oleh anggukan Sehun disebelahnya.

Yixing mengerlingkan matanya pada Baekhyun lalu tersenyum penuh arti mengamini ucapan Luhan tersebut didalam hati.

Sampai saat ini memang Luhan belum mengetahui apapun tentang kabar kehamilan Baekhyun.

Ia beralasan karna kemarin Luhan sedang berada dalam masa kandungan yang rawan, Baekhyun tidak ingin mengejutkan sahabatnya itu, jadi ia tidak mengatakannya dan juga melarang Yixing untuk memberitahunya.

Jadi yang mengetahui Baekhyun tengah hamil hanya Baekhyun sendiri dan juga Yixing.

 _Oh_.. jangan lupakan dengan Chanyeol. Yixing sudah mengatakannya pada sosok pria yang merupakan ayah dari janin yang sedang berkembang didalam diri Baekhyun itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau sosok yang sedang dibicarakan itu baru saja mengetuk pintu kamar ruang rawat Luhan.

Seluruh perhatian langsung tertuju pada sosok yang datang tidak terduga itu. Tidak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun yang dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku ditempat.

Bola matanya melebar sempurna ketika inderanya menangkap sosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang masih berdiri canggung diambang pintu.

"Chanyeol?" gumamnya tersapu angin.

Pria tinggi yang awalnya juga ikut terkejut dengan keberadaan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menganggu pikirannya itu mulai melebarkan senyumnya, satu tangannya terangkat di udara menyapa. "Hai, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, bola matanya tidak bisa diam, melirik kesana-kemari. Kemana saja asal tidak bertatapan langsung dengan milik _'mantan kekasih'_ -nya itu.

Ia lupa, benar-benar lupa soal Chanyeol.

Tentu saja cepat atau lambat ia akan bertemu dengan pria itu.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di Korea dan berada di rumah sakit tempat Luhan melahirkan. Berita bahagia itu juga pasti telah sampai ditelinga Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun lupa akan hal itu.

Ia terlalu bersemangat saat mendengar kabar Luhan melahirkan dan melupakan soal Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang dihindarinya.

 _Baby_ Haowen yang sedari tadi tenang didalam pelukan Baekhyun mulai menagis kencang mencari ibu-nya, seolah bayi mungil itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman karna ikut merasakan kegelisahan yang tengah dirasakan oleh Baekyun.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Maaf karna ini latepost banget, aku akhir-akhir ini lagi kesusahan nyari waktu luang untuk fokus ngetik FF ini jadi yaa mohon dimaklumi ^^**

 **Chapter depan adalah ending, jadi apa masih ada hal yang masih membinggungkan dan belum terjelaskan dari FF ini?**

 **Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53**

 **See you next chapter^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : I Did It For Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **Rating : T (Yaoi / Genderswitch)**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 : Ending**

Baekhyun meremat ujung sweater hangat yang ia pakai saat ini. Menariknya semakin jauh kebawah untuk menyembunyikan bagian bawah tubuhnya sebisa mungkin.

Ia harus berterima kasih nanti pada Yixing, karna sahabatnya itu lah yang menyarankan untuk mengenakan sweater panjang yang longar pada tubuh mungilnya sebelum mereka berangkat dari New York tadi, sehingga Baekhyun tidak perlu takut Chanyeol akan menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah dari dirinya.

"Apa kabar?" Chanyeol berusaha membuka percakapan terlebih dulu. Terdengar canggung karena ini merupakan percakapan pertama mereka setelah pertengkaran malam itu.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?" balas Beakhyun dengan nada formal, ia merasa canggung luar biasa.

"Ya, aku juga. Senang bisa bertemu _lagi_ denganmu."

Katakanlah hidup Chanyeol terberkati hari ini. Setelah menahan diri selama kurang lebih satu bulan untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya terbang ke New York dan menyusul Baekhyun, ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karna sosok yang begitu amat dirindukannya itu saat ini sudah berada dihadapannya.

Setelah suasana canggung didepan pintu ruang rawat Luhan, keduanya berakhir duduk saling berhadapan di kantin rumah sakit dengan sekaleng kopi untuk Chanyeol dan teh melati hangat untuk Baekhyun yang terhidang diatas meja yang membatasi keduanya.

"Apa liburanmu di New York menyenangkan?" tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi.

"Ya, kecuali cuacanya semua terasa menyenangkan."

" _Oh_ , kau tidak suka musim dingin kan?"

"Musim dingin disana lebih parah daripada di Korea, dan sialnya Yixing tidak memiliki penghangat ruangan di apartemennya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan tidak suka kedinginan."

Tanpa bisa dicegah sedikit perhatian dari Chanyeol dapat membuat sesuatu didalam diri Baekhyun menghangat, Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol masih mengingat kalau ia tidak suka musim dingin.

 _Ah_ , Baekhyun lupa kalau mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir empat tahun. Dan memang selalu disaat musim dingin tiba Baekhyun tidak akan pernah jauh dari Chanyeol yang selalu menawarkan pelukan hangat untuknya.

 _Pantas saja Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang saat ia menghabiskan musim dinginnya kali ini._

"Aku bisa mengatasinya," jawab Baekhyun malu-malu sambil menyembunyikan rona merahnya dengan menunduk.

Chanyeol diam-diam mulai mengamati Baekhyun yang terbalut sweater hangat berwarna gading yang terlalu besar untuk tubuh mungilnya, rambut hitamnya yang berkilau sudah semakin memanjang, sepertinya sejak terakhir kali keduanya bertemu Baekhyun belum memangkas rambut hitamnya itu, dan jangan lupakan pipi tembamnya yang terlihat semakin kenyal itu masih memancarkan semburat merah muda yang alami.

"Kau terlihat sangat baik dibandingkan saat terakhir kali kita bertemu." Menatap antusias pada sosok manis yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya sesak karna terlalu lama menahan rindu.

"Maksudmu aku terlihat semakin gendut?"

"Hei, bukan itu maksudku." bantah Chanyeol yang diikuti oleh kerucutan kecil dibibir Baekhyun.

Walaupun ia sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri kalau kedua belah pipi Baekhyun yang selalu merona itu terlihat begitu lucu karna terlalu menonjol diantara banyaknya perubahan lain yang disadari oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun?"

Panggil keduanya hampir bersamaan.

"Kau duluan," Chanyeol mempersilahkan, ia menelan kembali sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, lalu menelan ludah membasahi tenggorokannya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu kering.

Ia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Ia tidak bisa menundanya lagi atau mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan mempunyai keberanian yang sama lagi dilain hari.

 _Baik Baekhyun, ini mudah._ Ia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Aku.. hamil." lirih Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala, takut melihat perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol saat mendengarnya.

Hening yang cukup lama membuat Baekhyun luar biasa gugup diatas kursinya. Ia meremas kedua tangannya gelisah menunggu respon Chanyeol atas pengakuannya tersebut.

"Selamat ya," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara.

Baekhyun mengangkat cepat wajahnya. "Itu saja?" tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan matanya yang tiba-tiba memanas, dadanya bergemuruh ribut dan nyeri yang tiba-tiba datang menghujam hatinya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar ucapan paling buruk sekalipun yang mungkin akan diucapkan Chanyeol padanya setelah mendengar kabar itu.

Tapi ucapan _'selamat'_?

Ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan mengucapkan hal itu dari sekian banyak kata yang bisa ia pilih.

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan selain itu." ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu kembali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya mendengar respon Chanyeol _._

 _'Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari mantan kekasihmu ini, Baekhyun?'_

Seharusnya ia tidak mendengarkan saran Yixing, untuk mengatakan pada Chanyeol tentang kehamilannya. _Toh_ , Chanyeol sendiri memang terlihat tidak perduli sama sekali akan hal itu.

"Setidaknya tunjukkan sedikit rasa pedulimu." bisik Baekhyun masih berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. "Aku memang tidak memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab atas bayi ini dan tentu saja aku juga tidak akan memintamu untuk bersedia menjadi ayahnya, tapi bukankah responmu itu sedikit keterlaluan?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya, karna secara bersamaan pula mata kecil yang selalu memancarkan binar indah itu sudah berkaca-kaca oleh air mata kesedihan yang nyaris mengalir di pipinya.

Dengan suara bergetar Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau dokter yang memeriksa kandunganku mengatakan sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah padamu ataupun padaku. Banyak faktor yang mungkin terjadi saat itu sehingga menyebabkan aku sulit hamil,"

Baekhyun terhenti ditengah kalimatnya, untuk menghapus kasar jejak air mata diwajahnya. "Terlalu mengharapkannya sehingga membuat stress juga menjadi salah satu faktor penyebabnya."

Chanyeol masih belum membuka suara, raut wajahnya yang datar semakin mempersulit Baekhyun untuk mengetahui apa yang ada didalam pikiran _mantan kekasih_ -nya itu.

"Singkatnya saat ini aku sedang hamil, dan anak ini adalah anakmu. Dan aku menarik kata-kataku malam itu soal ada yang salah padamu. Aku minta maaf, karena memang tidak ada yang salah denganmu dan kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Terserah kalau kau menolak untuk mengakuinya atau kau mau mengatakan anak ini sebenarnya adalah milik orang lain, aku sudah berkata jujur padamu dan aku juga tidak memiliki beban tanggung jawab pada anakku nanti untuk menjelaskan siapa ayahnya. Kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik mulai sekarang dan−"

"Aku tahu−" potong Chanyeol untuk menghentikan Baekhyun, sambil ikut merunduk mencoba mencari mata sembab yang coba disembunyi darinya. "Kalau kau sedang hamil anakku bahkan sebelum kau pergi ke New York bersama dengan Yixing."

"Kau− tahu?" lirihnya dengan suara putus-putus.

"Yixing mengatakannya padaku saat ia datang kerumah untuk mengambil barang-barangmu."

 _Yixing sialan._

"Lalu, kenapa selama ini kau diam saja?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, Chanyeol dibuat gemas bukan main saat menemukan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan isakan kecil yang masih tersisa dari sela bibirnya

"Karna aku ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari dirimu, kalau anak yang sedang kau kandung itu adalah memang anakku." dengan tenang meraih meraih jemari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dibuat tidak kuasa dan kembali menumpahkan air matanya mendengar pengakuan dari Chanyeol. Jadi selama ini _mantan kekasih_ -nya itu sudah tahu bahwa ada seorang bayi didalam dirinya.

Apa yang menjadi ketakutannya selama ini jelas tidak terbukti kebenarannya, tentang Chanyeol yang mungkin tidak akan mengakui bayinya atau tentang Chanyeol yang akan mengira Baekhyun hamil karena pria lain. Karna nyatanya Chanyeol sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menunggu Baekhyun yang akan mengatakannya sendiri.

"Dan soal pria bernama Kim Jongin−" Chanyeol terlihat ragu beberapa saat. "Aku sudah mendengarnya sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua malam itu. Maaf tidak membiarkanmu untuk menjelaskannya, aku terlalu dikuasai emosi tanpa tahu cerita sebenarnya."

Baekhyun masih terpana akan penjelasan Chanyeol, sebelum ia menyadari kalau Chanyeol sudah berdiri dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun, sentakan pada tangannya yang ditarik tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Baekhyun menabrak dada bidang Chanyeol yang langsung memeluknya dalam dekapan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatakan kalau bayi ini adalah anakku," bisiknya sambil mengelus perut Baekhyun yang tersembunyi dibalik sweater dengan lembut, sedangkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan sosok didalam tubuhnya itu berdenyut hebat, merespon sentuhan dari Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun menatapnya dengan air mata berlinang dan Chanyeol menunjukkan senyumannya yang paling hangat untuk membuat Baekhyun percaya akan ketulusannya.

"Kau tadi bilang tidak memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab, kan?" Chanyeol mundur satu langkah, demi untuk bertemu dengan manik hitam milik sosok didekapannya. "Tidak Baekhyun, tanpa kau mintapun anak ini nyatanya adalah anakku dan kau tidak akan bisa memisahkan kami. Jadi, kembalilah padaku, Baekhyun, mari kita rawat bayi kita bersama."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya, walaupun begitu kabur karna air mata memenuhi matanya tapi ia dapat melihat ketulusan dari sorot mata Chanyeol saat balas menatapnya.

" _Bean_ , aku memberi nama janinnya _Bean_." lirih Baekhyun disela-sela tangisnya.

" _Bean_? Nama yang sangat lucu." Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun penuh rasa sayang. "Ayo kita besarkan _Bean_ bersama,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali saat sinar matahari pagi menembus dari arah jendela. Ia masih terlalu malas untuk membuka kedua kelopak mata dan bangun dari tidurnya. Jadi ia hanya membiarkan matanya untuk kembali terpejam dan indera penciumannya menikmati wangi hangat yang menguar disekitarnya.

Wangi yang sangat ia rindukan karna ia sempat terpisah jauh dari tempat ini. Wangi milik Chanyeol yang menempel pada bantal dan selimut hangatnya. _Wangi rumah_.

Tidak ada _morning sickness_ yang menggangu seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Mungkin karna aroma Chanyeol yang menguar ditiap sudut ruangan membuat Baekhyun merasa begitu nyaman sehingga kegiatan rutin sejak awal masa kehamilannya itu tidak mengganggunya pagi ini.

 _Baguslah_. Baekhyun kira ia akan selamanya merasakan penderitaan bangun pagi dengan rasa mual seolah seluruh isi didalam perutnya akan keluar semua.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya malas dengan mata masih tertutup rapat membelakangi cahaya matahari, lalu meraba sisi sebelah ranjangnya yang ternyata sudah kosong tanpa sosok yang seharusnya ada disana.

Walau ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Baekhyun perlahan-lahan membuka kembali kelopak matanya hanya untuk memastikan, karna seingatnya semalam ia tidur beralaskan lengan Chanyeol dan usapan lembut dirambutnya.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya satu kali, menatap pada tangannya yang terangkat di atas bantal saat ia meraba sisi ranjang milik Chanyeol tadi, lalu terdiam beberapa saat.

Masih belum begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Baekhyun berusaha mengusap-usap matanya dengan tangannya yang lain hanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah sebuah halusinasi.

Hingga bola matanya melebar saat sesuatu yang berkilau terpantul dari sebuah benda diantara tangan kecilnya karna cahaya matahari yang semakin tinggi dari celah jendela kamar.

Kilau pada sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan batu permata putih diatasnya yang melingkar dengan pas dijari manis milik Baekhyun.

Tapi seingat Baekhyun ia tidak pernah memiliki cincin seperti itu sebelumnya. Lagipula memang ia tidak pernah memakai cincin apapun di jarinya. _Lalu ini apa?_

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar setelah memasuki kamar. "Sudah lihat cincinnya?" tanyanya lagi seraya meletakkan nampan berisi sepiring roti panggang dan susu hamil untuk Baekhyun dimeja samping tempat tidur.

"Maksudmu cincin ini?" Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya lalu menunjukkan jari manisnya. "Kau yang memasangkan ini?"

"Ya, aku memasangkannya padamu semalam."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan binggung. "Tentu saja kau harus memakainya, itu cincin pertunangan kita."

"Apa?!"

"Cincin yang kau pakai itu adalah cincin pertunangan kita. Aku sudah memesan satu pasang lagi yang baru untuk pernikahan kita nanti, jadi sekarang kita bisa memakai yang itu dulu, aku juga sudah memakai punyaku." sambil ikut menunjukkan jari manisnya yang juga dilingkari sebuah cincin yang sama persis seperti milik Baekhyun, hanya saja ukurannya yang terlihat lebih besar.

"Tu− tunggu dulu, Pernikahan kita? Ma−maksudmu kau.. dan aku?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa lagi yang akan aku nikahi Baekhyun. Kita harus menikah sesegera mungkin agar aku benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah saat _Bean_ lahir nanti."

"Secepat itu?"

Chanyeol terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menghela nafas pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu sejak dua tahun yang lalu untuk memberikan cincin itu padamu," ia berhenti sejenak. "−hanya saja kesempatan itu selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang terlihat mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku cincin yang kau pakai itu, seharusnya cincin itu sudah aku berikan saat kita merencanakan berlibur ke _Venice_ untuk merayakan malam tahun baru dua tahun lalu. Kau masih ingat?"

Baekhyun terlihat memutar bola matanya untuk mengingat kembali kejadian dua tahun lalu seperti yang Chanyeol katakan.

 _Venice?_

Ya, Baekhyun memang mengingatnya. Karna itu adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengajaknya berlibur keluar negeri setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan.

Tapi rencana itu batal tepat satu minggu sebelum waktu keberangkatan karna Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk mengadakan pesta malam tahun baru di kediamannya dan Chanyeol.

"Jadi saat itu kau−"

"Ya, aku sudah merencanakan untuk melamarmu sejak saat itu, hanya saja tiba-tiba malam itu aku merasa kita belum siap untuk melangkah pada hubungan yang lebih serius, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa waktu lagi sebelum kembali mengatakannya, tapi ternyata setelah malam itu aku tidak lagi memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengatakannya padamu, hingga saat kau memutuskan meninggalkan ku−"

"Aku menyadari kalau kau adalah hidupku Baek. Kau segalanya bagiku." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk ia bawa kedalam genggaman tangannya. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini lagi, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi. Jadi Baekhyun−"

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan haru saat Chanyeol memejamkan mata, membawa punggung tangan nya untuk ia kecup dengan tulus, dan mengatakan satu kalimat paling indah yang tidak pernah Baekhyun kira akan ia dengar seumur hidupnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku akan menikah," kata Baekhyun saat hari pertama ia berkunjung ke rumah Luhan, beberapa hari setelah sahabatnya itu diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit.

Luhan yang saat itu tengah bersandar pada punggung sofa dengan wajah lelah karna belum tidur semalaman , reflek menegakkan tubuhnya dengan wajah luar biasa terkejut. Ia sudah lupa akan rasa kantuknya, ucapan Baekhyun barusan seperti siraman air es yang tiba-tiba membangunkannya.

Yixing yang juga berada didalam ruangan yang sama hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi Luhan. _Untung Haowen sudah lahir_ gumamnya.

"Kau akan menikah? Dengan Chanyeol?" ucapnya memastikan.

"Tentu saja, dia ayah dari bayi ku." Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya saat mengatakan soal bayi-nya. Bayi miliknya dan Chanyeol.

"APA?! Ayah bayimu? Kau hamil?"

"Iya aku hamil, sudah empat bulan."

"Oh, tidak. Kepalaku mendadak pusing." Luhan memijat keningnya sesaat. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Bukankah kabar terakhir yang aku dengar adalah kau pergi ke New York bersama Yixing untuk berlibur mengisi waktu cutimu?"

"Dia sudah hamil sebelum kita berangkat ke New York, Luhan." kali ini Yixing yang berinisiatif untuk menjawab. "Hanya kau saja yang tidak tahu."

" _What!?_ Tapi kenapa? Apa kalian tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai sahabat?" lirih Luhan merasa kecewa, ia merasa dikhianati.

"Kau ingin Haowen lahir tidak pada waktu seharusnya?" Yixing tertawa pelan. "Kami berdua tahu kalau kau akan seperti ini. Jadi daripada kau ikut terbebani dengan masalah Baekhyun, lebih baik kau tidak tahu kan? Demi Haowen dan juga demi dirimu."

"Tapi tetap saja−"

Luhan ingin membantah, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ada benarnya kalau mereka juga memikirkan soal Haowen, mengingat mungkin bisa jadi kalau Luhan mendengar kabar itu saat ia sedang hamil tua kemarin, ketubannya akan pecah karna terlalu terkejut. _Mungkin saja_.

"Aku merasa dikhianati karna kalian berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa agar dimaafkan?" Baekhyun meraih pundak Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar kecewa padanya. Ia sebenarnya juga merasa menyesal karna menutupi masalahnya kemarin dari sahabat baiknya itu.

Luhan terlihat menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide untuk balas dendam karna kecewa pada Baekhyun tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berada disamping Baekhyun disaat sahabatnya itu berada dalam masalah.

"Tentu saja ada−" Hingga senyum tipis mengembang dibibir mungil Luhan "Kita lihat saja nanti,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan tidak main-main saat ia mengatakan akan melakukan aksi balas dendam karna _'pengkhianatan'_ Baekhyun dan juga Yixing kepadanya waktu itu.

Buntutnya Luhan mengatakan seluruh keperluan pernikahan Baekhyun nanti sepenuhnya akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah sebagai calon pengantin di pernikahan itu pun bahkan tidak diperbolehkan ikut campur dalam hal mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka.

Walau Baekhyun sempat protes karna Luhan harusnya disibukkan dengan perannya yang baru sebagai seorang ibu untuk Haowen bukannya malah mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya, tapi Luhan dengan keras kepala tetap saja melakukannya.

Dulu Luhan memang pernah bekerja sebagai _operational manager_ di sebuah peruhasaan _event organizer_ yang paling terkenal di Seoul sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pekerjaanya itu dan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sehun dan mejadi _'full time housewife'_ yang hobi memasak dan menonton drama harian.

Jadi wajar saja kalau segala keperluan pernikahan Baekhyun bisa selesai lebih cepat banding waktu perkiraannya karna semua campur tangan dari Luhan yang menyelesaikannya.

"Pakaian pengantinmu akan lebih bagus kalau berwarna _broken white_ dibanding setelan putih monoton itu," Luhan terlihat meletakkan tangan diatas dagu setelah meneliti pakaian kesekian yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun.

Pagi ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diseret paksa oleh Yixing ke butik milik desainer kenalannya dengan Luhan yang bahkan sudah _stand-by_ disana lebih awal, tentu saja dengan membawa Haowen yang masih berumur sepuluh minggu didalam _baby stroller_ -nya.

Tapi Baekhyun agak bernafas lega saat tahu bahwa Sehun hari itu juga ikut menemani, ia mengambil waktu disela-sela istirahat kerjanya untuk mengantar Luhan dan Haowen ke butik dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan melakukan _fitting_ baju pengantin.

"Bukankah lebih bagus kalo Baekhyun memakai warna putih saja?" Yixing ikut memberikan pendapatnya saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruang ganti untuk ketiga kalinya setelah sebelumnya sudah berganti dua setel pakaian.

Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung dapat menemukan setelan jas yang sangat cocok dengan dirinya hanya dengan satu kali pilih. Calon suaminya itu langsung membuat orang-orang yang ada didalam butik terpana karna setelan jas berwarna _black mate_ dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan _bow tie_ berwarna silver mengantung di kerah kemeja yang terlihat sangat cocok untuk dirinya berdiri menunggu calon pengantin didepan altar nanti.

"Tidak, tidak. _Broken white_ lebih bagus, karna tema pernikahan Baekhyun adalah _garden party_ , kalau Baekhyun memakai warna putih ia akan terlihat terlalu pucat dan cerah, tidak bagus saat berada diluar ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang terang." jelas Luhan yang langsung diikuti anggukan setuju dari Yixing.

Untuk masalah teknis memang Luhan bisa diandalkan karna memang itu adalah bidangnya, sebelum mengurus pernikahan Baekhyun, Luhan sudah mensukseskan ratusan pernikahan lain saat ia masih bekerja dulu, maka dari itu Yixing merasa takjub karna Luhan tidak kehilangan keprofesionalannya itu walaupun sudah menikah dan bahkan sudah memiliki anak.

"Aku akan memakai apa saja yang kalian berikan, jadi bisakah kita akhiri saja hari ini? Aku sangat lelah dan butuh tidur." Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara karna ia merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan keluhannya. Ia akhir-akhir ini memang sangat mudah mengantuk, sepertinya _Bean_ memang lebih suka Baekhyun untuk tidur diranjang empuk dan hangatnya dibandingkan berada diluar rumah.

"Kau kelelahan?"

Chanyeol datang untuk meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan membiarkan calon istrinya itu memindahkan beban tubuhnya dengan bersandar didada Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat mengantuk dan sepertinya _Bean_ juga sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang sudah terlihat sedikit menonjol dibalik pakaian pengantin yang dibuat khusus untuknya.

"Bisa kita akhiri _fitting_ -nya sekarang?" kali ini Chanyeol yang memberikan pertanyaan. "Baekhyun sudah merasa mengantuk, _lagi_."

 _Lagi._

Karna sebelumnya, Baekhyun sudah mengeluh mengantuk pada Chanyeol sesaat setelah mereka masuk kedalam butik tersebut.

"Oh, tentu. Aku rasa kita sudah menemukan pakaian pengantin yang cocok untuk kalian. Kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat Baekhyun. Biakan Chanyeol membantumu untuk berganti pakaian."

Luhan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya pada desainer yang merancang pakaian pengantin Baekhyun untuk memberikan beberapa instruksi tambahan. Membiarkan Chanyeol membawa sahabatnya itu untuk kembali berjalan ke arah ruang ganti.

"Bukankah Luhan sudah terlihat seperti ibu Baekhyun kalau begini?" Sehun berbisik disebelah Yixing dari arah sofa yang ada didalam butik, diikuti senyum kecil Yixing sebagai balasan.

"Bukan _'seperti'_ tapi _'memang'_. Sudah sejak dulu Luhan berpikir kalau ia memilik peran sebagai ibu pengganti untuk Baekhyun yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua."

" _Ah_ , iya aku sudah mendengar cerita tentang hidup Baekhyun dari Luhan." Sehun terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya prihatin. "Syukurlah kalau ternyata ia dipertemukan oleh Chanyeol untuk menjadi pasangannya. Aku yakin mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi."

"Ya, kau benar. Bukankah sekarang hidupnya sudah lebih baik karna sudah memiliki ibu pengganti dan pasangan yang akan menjadi ayah dari anaknya?" Yixing menarik senyum dibibirnya, ikut merasa bahagia untuk Baekhyun. "Oh, jangan lupakan sahabat yang baik hati seperti aku ini, hidup _jalang_ itu benar-benar beruntung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan hari ini akan tiba didalam hidupnya. _Hari pernikahannya_.

Dulu Baekhyun sempat berpikir, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah layak menjadi pengantin untuk siapapun.

Hidupnya telah hancur sejak saat kedua orang tuanya telah tiada, menyisakan Baekhyun yang susah payah untuk melanjutkan hidupnya seorang diri. Beberapa kali terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang salah membuatnya berpikir hidup hanya tentang bersenang-senang hari ini dan pikirkan selanjutnya untuk besok.

Hingga akhirnya ia dipertemukan oleh sosok Chanyeol yang saat ini telah resmi menjadi suaminnya, ayah dari bayi yang sedang ia kandung dan juga keluarga yang sudah lama hilang didalam hidup Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Sosok yang mengajarkan Baekhyun, bahwa perasaan bernama cinta itu benar adanya.

"Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau kau terlihat sangat tampan hari ini?" Baekhyun menaikkan tangannya menuju belakang kepala Chanyeol, tepatnya dibagian potongan _under-cut_ rambut coklatnya yang tertata rapi kebelakang kepala.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun. "Kau belum mengatakannya dari bibirmu itu tapi tatapanmu sudah cukup jelas untuk mengatakannya."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan darah mengalir kesudut-sudut pipi tembamnya. Ia dibuat merona karna godaan dari Chanyeol.

"Sayang sekali kita masih harus berhati-hati dengan kandunganmu, karna kalau tidak aku juga ingin melihat rona merah muda itu diatas ranjang kita malam ini."

Baekhyun dengan reflek memukul pelan dada bidang Chanyeol. Apa yang baru saja pasangannya itu katakan adalah alasan kenapa Baekhyun melakukannya.

Alunan lagu _versace on the floor_ yang dibawakan penyanyi diatas stage untuk mengiringi _first dance wedding_ pasangan pengantin dilantai dansa menciptakan suasana romantis ditiap gerakan lembut dan langkah kaki yang beriringan dari keduanya.

"Kalau kau lupa, aku ingin mengingatkan kita masih berada di tengah-tengah acara pernikahan, seluruh mata tertuju padamu dan padaku jadi berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak." peringatan diberikan Baekyun pada sosok yang saat ini telah resmi menjadi suaminya tersebut.

Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk melingkar lehernya. "Kalau begitu terus berdansa, agar orang-orang tahu kalau kita adalah pasangan paling bahagia malam ini."

Baekhyun tidak lagi protes tentang ucapan Chanyeol tadi, ia malah mulai kembali menikmati alunan denting piano dan suara merdu pengiring lagu sambil bersandar didada Chanyeol, merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Para tamu undangan yang awalnya hanya menyaksikan juga sudah ikut bergabung dilantai dansa dengan pasangan masing-masing, ikut merasakan aura kebahagian kedua pasangan pengantin diatas rumput hijau yang terangi oleh kelip lampu-lampu yang ditata sedemikian mungkin sehingga menambah kesan romantis yang dalam.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya disamping telinga Baekhyun, menghirup aromanya sekali lalu berbisik dengan sangat lembut. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk bertemu tatap dengan Chanyeol, seolah mempertanyakan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh pasangannya itu.

"Terima kasih telah hadir dihidupku bersama dengan _Bean_."

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karna kau mau menerima kami, aku dan _Bean_."

Baekhyun masih dapat mengingat segala kesalahannya yang telah termaafkan oleh Chanyeol terdahulu. Rasanya bisa sampai ditahap ini, Baekhyun sudah benar-benar merasa bersyukur.

Disaat ia menyembunyikan obsesinya untuk memiliki anak dengan alasan untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Chanyeol lah yang menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu bukan cinta.

Cinta yang seharusnya adalah menerima apapun yang ada didalam diri pasangan kita. Masa lalunya, segala kenangannya baik itu yang manis atau yang pahit sekalipun dan menerima hatinya yang mungkin telah sering terjatuh ataupun terluka.

Segala keraguan Baekhyun tentang kemungkinan Chanyeol yang akan meninggalkannya adalah karena Baekhyun menaruh harapan yang besar pada Chanyeol. Ia sudah memberikan seluruh hatinya pada sosok itu, jadi yang ia takutkan adalah hatinya akan terluka dalam kalau Chanyeol pergi dari hidupnya, tanpa ia sadari bahwa Chanyeol juga telah memberikan seluruh hati bahkan hidupnya untuk Baekhyun.

Ketakukan yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah ketakutan terbesar Chanyeol didalam hidupnya. Bagi Chanyeol kalau memang salah satu diantara mereka ada yang terluka, yang lain pun juga pasti akan merasakannya. Itu lah cinta yang sebenarnya ingin Chanyeol ajarkan pada pasangannya.

Dan Baekhyun sudah bisa merasakan hal itu sekarang.

Bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi takut hatinya akan terluka karna Chanyeol menjaga hatinya sama dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan untuk menjaga hati Chanyeol.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol kembali menundukkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menempel lembut diatas bibir Baekhyun. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya kedua bibir yang saling menyentuh untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang.

"Apa aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku mencintaimu lebih banyak daripada apapun yang ada didunia ini walau semua digabungkan menjadi satu?"

Baekhyun seolah tengah berpikir beberapa saat, membuat Chanyeol merasa gemas luar biasa karna tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol terlihat sudah hilang kesabaran untuk menunggu, sedangkan Baekhyun masih saja menggoda dengan mengantung jawabannya.

"Sebentar aku harus berpikir bagaimana mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih banyak dari segala sesuatu yang ada didunia ini, haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu sebanyak kau yang mencintaiku dan aku yang mencintaimu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan binar pada bola matanya, mengatakan yang sejujurnya ia rasakan.

"Kau mengalahkanku." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sambil mengalihkan jari-jari tangannya ke sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Aku akan bekerja keras untuk mecintaimu lebih banyak lagi kalau begitu."

Chanyeol kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya, meraih bibir merah muda milik Baekhyun untuk ia bawa pada lumatan bibir tebalnya yang kali ini sangat dalam.

Persetan dengan para tamu undangan yang saat ini menyaksikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan disana, bahkan sesekali Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara siulan diantara kerumunan yang mulai melingkari pasangan pengantin yang sedang berbahagia itu malam ini.

 **-The End-**

* * *

FINALLY LAST CHAP! Mohon maaf kalo endingnya dirasa diluar ekspetasi karna aku kesulitan dapet feel untuk nulis chap terakhir ini. Setidaknya aku rasa ini sudah lebih baik untuk di post dibanding harus aku gantung lagi karna nunggu feelnya dapet yang mungkin akan lebih lama lagi dari ini sampai diposting :')

Ini FF sinetron berchapter pertama yang akhirnya bisa aku selesaikan, walau dengan masalah dan segala kemageran yang ada. Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan FF yang awalnya aku sendiri pesemis bakal selesai karna aku sempet kehilangan minat untuk ngelanjutinnya. Tapi yasudah semua sudah jauh dibelakang yang penting FF ini selesai deh :)

Karna FF ini berfokus pada obsesi Baek yang ingin punya anak dan Chan yang sulit dimengerti jadi tidak ada tambahan chapter atau sekuel dan semacemnya dari FF ini yang menceritakan kehidupan after married mereka ya, jangan ditanyain nanti aku stress :')

Sebagai gantinya aku akan fokus sama **Love Me If You Dare** , mungkin disela-sela itu juga bakal nyicil update FF baru atau FF oneshoot lainnya yg udah ada di draft laptop sekian lama, doa kan saja aku enggak mager lagi buat nyelesaiin itu semua, tapi **LMIYD** bakal jadi fokus utama aku **:)**

Dan curhat sedikit, di real life aku tuh selain akunya terlahir mager-an orangnya, aku juga punya pekerjaan yang amat sangat menyita waktu setiap hari, lembur gajelas, kadang weekend tetep harus masuk kerja dan bahkan tidurpun kurang, jadi maklumi kalo FF aku tuh lama2 updatenya, ya alesannya karna diatas itu :') Aku nulis FF itu hanya sebagai selingan mengisi waktu luang, menyalurkan jiwa fangirl ku sebagai fans chanbaek dan menuangkan segala imajinasi ku yang emang liar ini /haha/ Jadi mohon dimaklumi, jangan diteror aku jadi takut nanti ^^,

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai disini para bebeb chanbaek-ku. Buat kalian yang emang bener-benen nungguin FF ini atau cuma yang sekedar numpang lewat karna penasaran dan akhirnya kecewa dan meninggalkan FF ini tanpa jejak, I love you very much much much.

Walaupun FF ini sudah tamat, semoga kalian tetep mendukung aku dilain kesempatan ya. Semoga project FF aku selanjutnya bisa sesuai dengan kemauan kalian :)

Udahlah kenapa aku jadi kaya pidato kemenangan gini panjang amat :')

Ask me for questions by PM or Line ID chococone53 /bye/


End file.
